A Delicate Leaf from a Grain of Sand
by ThisGamerGirl53
Summary: Kakashi finds a girl while out on a mission. Everything about her is unknown, except that she had been a Sand Village Genin. He takes her back to the Leaf Village and puts her into the Academy for the last few days, before graduation. Along the way, him and his fellow Leaf Ninja find out about her dark past... and her name...
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's POV:

I jump through the trees, leaving the looming shadow of the Hokage Tower behind me.  
I jump swiftly towards the gate to the village. I was given a 'D-rank' misson. As much as I hate it, I will contribute to this mission for the good of the society.  
As I jump onto the ground and walk through the gate, one of my fellow Jonin salutes me. I wave back and continue walking. I get about 2 miles from the gate when I notice a streak of brown fur to my left. I lunge at the cat and find it to be who I am searching for, Tora the cat. He pouts at me through half closed eyelids. He allows me to carry him and I turn back towards the village.

Tora does fine for the whole trip, until we get about 1 mile back to Kohona. He begins squirming in my hands and I peer down at him.  
"Look. I know you don't wanna go home but I gotta take you back." I say. It sounds insane but yes, I talk to the cat.  
He suddenly scrambles up my jacket and drapes himself across the back of my neck. He lets out a small, whimper-like growl and stares in front of us. I look at him in confusion and then follow his gaze to the road ahead. My eye's widen slightly. Where there had been an empty road there was a girl. Her hair was a dark, navy blue, almost black. Her eyes were closed and she wore a jacket extremely similar to Hinata's. Her legs were covered with black capri's. In her hand, she clasped a ninja headband.

I approach her cautiously, much to Tora's disliking. I kneel down. She seems about the age of the children in the academy. My eyes drift to her hand, where she clasps the headband tightly. I gently slip the black fabric of the headband out of her grip. I look at the insigna on the metal... Sand Village.  
_What's a girl from the Sand Village doing here? _I think to myself, as I gently lift the girl into my arms.

*Several years ago*

A little girl with black hair wanders around he Sand Village, having not remembered where she came from. She turns a corner and see's a small boy with red hair holding a ball. Sand lunges from a distance away back to the boy's body and the girls eye's widen. She runs up to him excitedly.  
"That was amazing!" She says happily, making the boy look up in surprise.

"A-Amazing?" He says, unsure of the girl and her motives. The girl smiles and nods.  
"I've never seen anything like that! Whats your name? I'm Kanami, by the way." She says, smiling and tilting her head slightly. The boy looks down at the sand that surrounds his feet.

"Garra..." He says quietly, trailing off. Kanami opens her dark eyes and looks at the boy.  
"Hmmm. Garra... I like it. Wanna be friends?" She asks, her sweet voice ringing in the other childrens ears. The all stare in surprise at the girl and a man with chin length, dirty blonde hair's eyes widen. Garra's head snapps up and he looks at her with wide, surprised eyes.

"F-friends?" He says. Kanami nods again.  
Garra's lips turn upward in a smile.  
"Sure!... Your the first person who's ever wanted to be my friend..." He says. One of Kanami's eyebrows turn up and the other turns down, in a confused way.

"I don't see how anyone wouldn't want to be your friend. Your super cool! ... I dont have any friends except you, actually. I have no idea where I used to live... I just remember walking around here." She say, looking down at her feet. The man with the blonde hair smiles and walks towards the two.

"Kanami was it? I'm Yashamaru, Garra's uncle. After I get these scratches checked out I'll speak with the Kazikage about where you can stay." He says. Kanami nods and Yashamaru jumps away. Kanami grabs Garra's hand.

"C'mon! Lets go play!" She says, giggling. Garra folows her, overjoyed at having his first friend.

*Later that night*

Kanami sits on the floor of a small apartment, humming quietly to herself. She would sleep there tonight, and go buy a bed in the morning, for this was her new home. Suddenly, someone in a jonin vest jumps in through the window. His face is covered by a mask. Kanami gives a small squeal o fright and backs away.  
"What do you want?!" She yells as the man grabds a kunai. He kneels down and holds it to her face.

"Don't move." He says. Kanami gasps at the voice.  
"Y-Yashamaru?!" She murmurs. Yashamaru grabs a rope from his vest and promptly ties her up, throwing the kunai aside.  
Kanami struggles against the restraints.

"Yashamaru what are you doing?!" She yells. Yashamaru, rather than responding, leaves without a word. Kanami struggles against the rope, when she see's something glimmer to her right. She turns her head and her eyes land on the kunai on the floor. She scoots towards it and turns to she can pick the kunai up with her hands. She grabs it with slight difficulty, cutting her palm in the process. Letting out a hiss of pain, she cuts her ropes and stands. Grabbing the kunai off the floor again, she runs after Yashamaru. Spotting him on the roof of a house, running in the direction of a large building, she jumps after him.

Yahamaru turns as she slips on one of the roofs, having barely landed her jump. He throws a shuriken back at her and she screams as is makes a large scratch on her eyelid, having barely missed landing straight in the socket of her eye. She pulls her hand away from her eye and sees her hand dripping with blood. She sits, shaking from the pain for a few moments before there is a loud explosion. Kanami's head snapps up and she runs in the direction of the blast. Stopping on a rooftop, she spots Garra, his sand sheilding him from where the blast had originated and a large, gaping holw in the building.

"Garra!" She squeaks, running towards him she stops next to him and notices the tears running downn his face. She squints her good eue, as the other is shut, at his forehead. A red mark had formed itself there, it was the symbol for 'love'. Garra turns, notices her eye and lets out a strangled, gutteral noise. She looks at him, worriedly.

"Im ok. Are you?" She asks him. Garra hesitates and then nods slightly. There is the sound of footsteps as a Chuunin runs over. He notices Kanami's eye and picks her up. Garra follows him to the hospital and waits while Kanami's eye is treated.


	2. Henge!

Kanami's POV:

I blink my eye's open and squint, sunlight filtering in through the window of the room. I sit up and look around.  
_Where am I?!  
_My eyes narrow as I hear footsteps in the hallway. I go to reach for my weapons but I cant feel my pack on my leg. I curse under my breath as the door opens. A man with grey hair walks into the room, a mask covering his face and his headband covering his eye. I narrow my eyes at the headband's insigna.

"Well, I see your awake." He says. I cross my arms at the man as he walks over to a wall near my bed and leans against it.  
"What the hell do you want. Why am I in the Leaf."I demand. The man eyes me with his visible eye.  
"I found you outside the village, my name's Kakashi by the way." He says. I nod.

"Kanami." I say. Suddenly I remember something and my eye's widen.  
"Where's my forehead protector?!" I ask, looking around the room. Something lands on my legs and I look down. I pick up the dented forehead protector and clasp it tightly.

"Thanks..." I murmur. I look back up at Kakashi and he looks me over.  
"Whats your last name?" He asks me, his eyes stopping at the Uchiha Symbol on my jacket. I lean back.

"Well isn't it obvious? Its Uchiha." I say. Kakashi's visible eye widens slightly.

"Really?" He asks me. I nod as I tie the Sand Forehead protector around my neck.  
"Yup. Been in the Sand ever since..." I say, trailing off. Kakashi leans forward.

"Well. Seeing as you are already a Genein level, I have decided, with the help of the Hokage, that you should go to the Academy. Until you graduate, at least" He says. I look at him and tilt my head.

"Why aren't I going back to the Sand?" I ask. Kakashi looks out the window.

"We haven't been able to contact your Village. We're looking into it right now but until then you will graduate as a Leaf Genin." He says, looking back at me. I nod, looking back at my legs.  
_Garra..._ I think to myself. I look back at Kakashi.

"Do me a favor. Don't tell anyone my last name. I'd rather do so myself." I say. Kakshi nods and motions for me to stand. I follow him out of the hospital and out into town. I gaze at my surroundings as we walk, citizens eyeing me with strange looks. I ignore them and follow Kakashi to a two floor building. He stops and turns to ace me.

"Here we are. You'll be joining Iruka-Sensei's class, so when you go in make a left and its your first door on the right." He says. I smirk at him.

"Ok. Bye Kakashi." I say, giving him a small salute and turning towards the building. I hear Kakashi sigh as I enter but I pay no mind. I follow the directions given too me and end up infront of a door. I open it and everyone's heads turn to me. A man, who I am assuming is Iruka, smiles and beckons me in. I close the door and enter. I hear people murmur at the sign of my forehead protector.

"Everyone. this is Kanami. She will be joining us for the last few weeks here." Iruka says. He looks down at me.  
"Take a seat, we were just getting started." He says. I nod at him and walk up the stairs, leading to the raised seats in the back. As I pass I notice a boy with dark, raven colored hair watching me intently. His mouth is hidden by his hands. I glance at him as I pass, my expression not changing. A boy with a puppy in his jacket follows me with his eyes. His cheeks become a rosy pink color and he turns away. Two girls watch me, confused slightly. One of them is blonde, her hair tied back and she has bright blue eyes. The other has pink, waist length hair and she watches me, also with confusion and with interest.

I take a seat next to the window in the very back, where no other students sit. Suddenly a man with a Chuunin vest walks into the room and drops a blonde haired boy on the floor.  
"Found him." He says. Iruka thanks the man and he leaves.

Iruka-Sensei crosses his arms and peers down at the boy. The boy wears green goggles and a bright orange jumpsuit.  
"Naruto. You shouldnt skip class. You've failed the Cloning and Transforming tests several times now!" He lectures. The boy turns his head away from his Sensei.  
"Like I care if I fail!" He grumbles. I smirk. This guy is pretty funny. I like him.

Iruka-Sensei's eye twitches and turns, pointing to the class.  
"Alright! Everyone will be re-taking the Transformation quiz!" He yells. The whole class groans and I let out a small huff. We all line up in front of the desk as Iruka calls us up.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." My eyes widen at the name and my head whips to my left as the raven haired boy drops his 'henge'. He walks to the back of the line and the girl with pink hair is called next.  
"Alright! Haruno, Sakura going. Henge!" She transforms into a perfect replica of Iruka. Iruka writes something on his clip board and she drops her Jutsu.

"I did it! Sasuke-kun, did you see that?" She asks, turning to face the boy. I hold back a groan. He probably has millions of fangirls.  
"Kanami." Iruka says. I'm glad he didn't mention my last name.

I walk foreward and put my hands into the symbol.  
"Henge." I say. Iruka looks at a perfect image of himelf and writes something on his clipboard. I drop the jutsu and walk to the back of the line, my hands in my pockets.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Iruka calls. Thr blonde boy steps foreward, grumbling.  
_Ah. So thats blondie's name... Naruto... hmm..._

The boy places his hands together and performs a henge. Instead of a perfect replica of Iruka, he changes into...a very exposed female... I face palm. Iruka gets a nose bleed and Naruto laughs, dropping the jutsu.  
"YOU BAKA! STOP COMING UP WITH USELESS JUTSU'S!" Iruka yells. I snicker, covring my mouth and brushing my bangs away from my eye slightly.


	3. Believe It!

*Timeskip to later that week.*

I stand among the crowd of people, having just graduated as a leaf Genin. I tie my Leaf forehead protector around my arm and turn at the sound of two women mumbing to eachother. The hold looks of discust on their faces and glance to my right. Naruto looks up from his depressed swinging as Mizuki-Sensi murmurs something to him. They both jump away and I narrow my eyes.

I follow them until night falls. All of the Jonin are on the look out for Naruto, Mizuki included.  
_That traitor! _I think to myself. Now, don't go thinking I actually care for these people... cause I dont... but it is an insult to the honor of Kohona. I hide in a tree, hoping to go un-noticed. Suddenly Iruka jumps down into the clearing in front of Naruto. The two have a short conversation before several kunai and shuriken suddenly implan themselves into Iruka-Sensei. I hold back a gasp.  
_Wait for the right time... just wait..._

"Stop! Mizuki!" Iruka yells suddenly.  
"No one is supposed to tell Naruto is a Demon Fox." I hear Mizuki say. I suck in a breath.  
_Naruto is the Nine-Tails?!  
_Mizuki grabs a giant shuriken from his back and spins it on his hand. Naruto sits, frozen in fear as the shuriken is thrown at him.  
"Die!" he yells.

"Yamete!" I yell.**(A/N: That means 'Stop It'.) **I jump into the clearing and tackle Naruto, knocking him away from the projectile. We scuff across the clearing, before coming to a stop. Iruka rips one of the last kunai from his arm and turns to us.

"Kanami?!" He exclaims as I get off Naruto.  
"Naruto! Give Iruka the scroll and run! Mizuki won't hesitate to kill you and Iruka-Sensei." I say, holding onto his shoulders. Mizuki throws the second shuriken and I whip around. I whip a shuriken at it, a wire tied to it. It loops around the shuriken and I pull it around, swinging it right back at Mizuki. He dodges and it flies into the trees. I turn back to Naruto.

"Naruto. You have to trust me. Give Iruka-Sensei the scroll." I tell him. Naruto looks between the three of us, confused. He suddenly backs up, turns and jumps into the trees.

"Naruto!" Iruka yells. I turn to Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei. Go after him. We can't let Mizuki catch him." I say. Iruka nods and jumps after Naruto. Mizuki goes to move and I jump in front of him, slipping slightly from the dew and rainwater on the ground. Its been a pretty rainy week. Bad for him.  
"Mizubinshi no Jutsu!" I yell, placing my hands in a symbol.

Water moves from the ground and forms perfect replica's of me. I quickly turn and follow Iruka, leaving my clones to handle Mizuki. I follow several signs of previous movement and I stop. Somehow, Mizuki ended up ahead of me. I gasp and jump down as I see Iruka slumped against a tree.

"Iruka-Sensei!" I cut off as something slams me aside, knocking me to the ground.  
"K-Kanami!" Iruka stutters. I go to sit up and Mizuki slams his foot in my stomach. I let out a cough and peer up at Mizuki.

"Naruto is just like me, don't you see it? He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything!" Mizuki exclaims, pushing his foot onto my hand. I let out a hiss of pain.

"Your right. Beasts are like that." Iruka says. I smile.  
"I was thinking the same thing Iruka-Sensei." I say, turning my head to look at Mizuki from the ground.  
"That _is _how beasts are. But thats not how Naruto is." I cut off and look at Iruka-Sensei.  
"We bothe believe in, and have the utmost respect for him." I say.

Iruka nods, smiling weakly.  
"So he screws up, and everyone shuns him for it. But it's only made him stronger, he knows what human pain is. So you're wrong, he's not the Demon Fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto, of Konoha village." I smile.  
_Its all true though... _I think to myself. Suddenly I take another blow to my side and am slammed into a nearby tree. I gasp as the wind is knocked from my lungs and fall to the ground. I shakilly attempt to sit up.  
"Kanami!" Iruka shouts. I cough again and hold myself up on one arm. Suddenly, Mizuki is thrown sideways, away from Iruka-Sensei.

"Don't touch them." Naruto says, his eyes hooded as he looks at Mizuki.  
"I'll kill you if you do." He says. I grin, crawling over to Iruka. I grab some wrapping from my ninja-pack and begin wrapping his arm. I hear a noise behind me and turn to see several hundred Shadow Clones. My grin widens.  
"GO! NARUTO!" I shout, encouraging the boy. I admit it. I car for him, like a good friend should. I finish wrapping Iruka's arm and other wounds and we stand, shakilly. Mizuki lies on the ground, making small grunting noises. I highfive Naruto.

"Good job dude." I say, smiling. Iruka smiles.  
"Naruto, close your eyes. I've got something for you." He says. Naruto tilts his head to the side in confusion. He obays and closes his eyes. Iruka slips off Naruto's bright green goggles. Removing his own forehead protector and wrapping it around Naruto's forehead. Soft sunlight filters in through the trees.  
"Naruto. You can open your eyes now." Iruka says. Naruto opens his eyes and see's Iruka without his forehead protector.  
"Congradulations. You graduate." Iruka adds. Naruto's eyes light up and he smiles. He tackles Iruka-Sensei with a overjoyed yell and I laugh as Iruka struggles to get the boy off of him.  
"Naruto! Get off!" Iruka yells. I help Iruka and Naruto up, my eyes sparkling.

"C'mon. Lets head back to the village." I say, turning around and walking through the tree's.


	4. TEAM 7!

I wake up the next day and smile. I would be meeting my Sensei today. I put my forehead protectors on quickly and dash out the door. I run down the road. Surprising myself slightly. When I first came to the Village, I hated everyone and anything to do with the village. I never wanted to talk to anyone unless necissary, and I could care less what was going on with people and their lives. Now, as I run to the Academy, I find myself waving to the Ramen guy and tossing hima few ryo.  
He smiles and waves as I pass.

I arrive at the Academy, my visible eye sparkling. I enter Iruka's room and sit down in the seat that I had claimed on the first day. Naruto spots me and joins me.  
"Hey Naruto. You excited?" I ask him. He nods vigorously.

"You bet! Believe It!" He says, giving me a thumbs up. I chuckle, my eyes wandering around the rom. I see the boy with the puppy speaking with another boy who looks to be tired and has his hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. Several other people talk excitedly around the room. Iruka walks in and smiles at us all.

"Ok everyone! We will be assigning teams now so settle down." He says.

"Team 8: Aburame, Shino. Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka, Kiba." A boy with sunglasses over his eyes and a jacket that covers his mouth stands with the puppy boy.

"Alright! Lets go, Akamaru!" He says. Fist pumping. A small and timid girl with pale violet eyes stands quietly.  
They all move out of the room and Iruka looks back to the clipboard.  
"Team 10: Akamichi, Choji. Nara, Shikamaru. Yamanaka, Ino." The blonde girl sighs and stands with the spiky haired boy and a chubby boy. They all leave the room as well and slowly, team by team, people leave.

"Team 7: Haruno, Sakura. Uchiha, Sasuke. Uzumaki, Naruto. Kanami." Iruka says. We are the last team to be called.  
"Your Sensei hasn't arrived yet but I'm sure he will soon. I'll see you guys later." Iruka says, leaving. I sigh and settle my feet on the desk. Naruto glares at Sasuke, who switches his gaze to mine and narrows his eyes. I narrow my eyes back and stick my tounge out slightly. He scoffs and turns away.  
Sakura sighs and lays her head on her desk.

*Timeskip*

"Ughhh! We've been here for _an HOUR_! When's our Sensei gonna get here!" I groan, banging my head down onto my desk. I hear Naruto snicker and look up to see him sticking a chalk dust covered eraser in the door. I snicker and walk over to him.

"I don't think he'll fall for that, but the efort is funny." I say, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto! You baka do you really think he's gonna fall for that?" Sakura exclaims, putting her hands on her hips.  
"I don't think a Jonin would fall for such a-" Sasuke cuts off as the door begins to lide open.


	5. U-Uchiha!

A man with silver hair peeks into the room and the ewraser falls onto his head.  
I swear I see Sasuke's jaw drop.  
"HaHAAA! He fell for it!" Naruto says, cracking into hysteric laughter. I hold back insane chuckles and Sakura clasps her hands.

"S-Sorry Sensei! I-I told him not to and I..." She trails off but I see the humor in her eyes. Sasuke huffs and I look back at the Sensei.  
The man wears a mask that covers his face and his forehead protector covers one of his eyes.  
"Oh! Hey, Kakashi!" I say, smiling. He sighs.

"So, your on my team, Kanami?" He asks I nod, crossing my arms. Naruto looks over at me.  
"You know our Sensei?!" He asks. I nod, rubbing my head.

"Its... kind of a long story." I say, fiddling with my Sand bandana. kakashi's gaze sweeps over each of us and he leans on the doorway.  
"How should I say this... my first impression... I don't like you guys." Everyone hangs their heads and I just smirk, shaking my head.

*Timeskip*

I sit atop a building with the others.  
"So, tell me about yourselves." Kakasi says, " Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Dreams..." He adds. Sakura raises her hand.  
"Well mabye you should go first Kakashi-Sensei? So we understand better?" She says. Kakashi rubs his chin.

"Well. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like many things. I dislike many things. I also have many dreams. I have no intention of telling you my dreams." He says. I blanch.  
"Real useful, all we got was his name." Sakura says.

"Blondie. You first." Kakashi says, pointing to Naruto. Naruto fiddles with his headband and explains his likes and dislikes, which mainly consist of ramen.  
"I'm gonna be Hokage one day and make everyone in the village acknowledge me, Believe It!" He says, ending his turn.  
Kakashi turns to Sakura, rubbing his chin again.

"You next." He says, pointing at her.

"H-Hai! I'm Sakura Hurano! And well... my hobbies are... and my dreams are... and what I like is..." She trails off several times, looking towards Sasuke. She lets out a small squeal and Sasuke rolls his eyes.  
"And your dislikes?"

"Naruto." She says. Naruto hangs his head.  
_Aw. Poor guy... _I think to myself. Kakashi turns to Sasuke.  
"You next." He says. Sasuke narrows his eyes.

"My dream, its more of an ambition. And it is to re-build my clan. And to kill a certain man." He says. we all turn to him. Even I have the smallest amount of surprise on my face, and I know _exactly _what he means!  
Kakashi mumbles something about blood-thirsty students and turns to me.

"Kanami?" He says. His tone implying that it is my turn. I put my hand on my knee.  
"Well. I like hanging out with my friends. I dislike people who think they can mass with my friends and get away with it..." I look over at Naruto out of the corner at my eyes. Everyone watches me intently.

"My hobbies... Being a ninja. My dream... to be a great ninja and to... hopefully, help a very important friend of mine..." I say, looking down at my feet.  
_Garra... _  
"Hey, hey! I just realised something! Everyone but me turns to Naruto... I keep my gaze at my feet, remembering the fun times I had with Garra.

"We don't know your last name." Naruto says. My head snapps up and my eyes widen as everyone turns to me.  
"What is your last name, Kanami-chan?" Sakura asks. I look over at them all, before my eyes land on Sasuke.

"... My name is..." I trail off and swallow, my eyes still locked on Sasuke.  
"... Uchiha, Kanami."


	6. COUSIN WTF!

Everyones heads snap towards Sasuke, who's eyes are wide with shock.  
"Uchiha..." he says. I stare at him and nod, swallowing slightly. His eyes narrow slightly.

"Who were your parents." He demands. I swallow again.  
" Ka-Kaiera and Orudo Uchiha." I say. And Sasuke's eyes widen again.

"Y-Your..." He says quietly. Everyone looks rather nervous. His eyes have a distant look.  
_He's remembering who I am...  
_He suddenly stands and walks over to me, his eyes still wide, and wraps his arms around me.  
I tense up, but wrap my arms around him lightly.  
"I missed you, cousin..." I murmur quietly into his shirt. His grip tightens around my arms. Naruto and Sakura look between him and me, who are still hugging.

"Ok can someone explain what's going on?!" Naruto exclaims, waving his arms. Sasuke pulls away from me and I wipe the tears that had appeared in my eyes.  
I turn to Naruto.  
"Sasuke-kun is my cousin." I say, smiling. Naruto's jaw drops.  
"WHAT?!" Him and Sakura exclaim. I chuckle and nod.

"His dad was my Uncle and my dad was his Uncle." I say as Sasuke sits back down, putting a smik on his face.

*Flashback*

Kanami runs to catch up with her father.  
"Daddy! Are we visiting Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun?! Huh Huh?" She asks. Her father smiles down at her, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement at his beautiful daughter.  
"Yes, Kanami. We are." He replys. The girls smile broadens as they approach a small house. A tall boy with his hair tied back in a dark, low ponytail.  
"Itachi-kun!" Kanami squeals, tackling her older cousin. He lands on his but with a thump.  
"Oof." Itachi chuckles, ruffling the little girl's hair. "Hello, Kanami-kun." He says. She sticks her toungue out and looks inside, seeing Sasuke.

Getting off of Itachi's stomach and leaving him to cnverse with her father, she creeps inside slowly.  
"SASUKE-KUN!" She shouts, tackling her other cousin. She sits on his stomach and pulls her eyelid downward, poking her tongue from her mouth.  
"Ack! K-Kanami-chan! Get off me!" He says, laughing. Kanami shakes her head.

"Nope! I win!" Kanami says, as her uncle comes into the room.  
"Hi Uncle Fugaku!" She yells, still perched atop Sasuke. Suddenly she lets out a squeak as she tumbles across the floor, Sasuke pinning her to the ground.

"I win." He says cheekily as Kanami attempts to free herself. Realising she can't she stickes her tongue out at the little Uchiha.  
"I still won the first time." She mutters at Sasuke helps her stand up.

_*_Flashback end*

"So... If you don't mind us asking, how'd you end up in the Sand village?" Kakashi aska. My eyes focus on the ground, as it has become much more interesting. I sigh.

"Well... Lets see..." I murmur.

*Flashback*

"Bye Daddy! I'll be home soon I promise!" Kanami yells, running away from her house. She had 15 minuets to get to the Academy.  
After a vigorous day of training, Kanami walked home, smiling. It was late and she hoped her parents didn't worry.

"Thats... weird... the lights are out... normaly most are on at this time..." Kanami mutters, continuing her trek. She speeds up, worried.  
"AHHH!" Kanami screams, falling back onto the ground. Several dead bodies lay around her, blood seeping into the dirt.  
tears begin to well up in her eyes and she stands, shakilly. Kanami runs towards her house.

"Mom! Dad!" She screams as she aproaches her home. She bolts in the door and looks around at the empty house.  
"Mom! Dad! Why are there dead people?! Daddy! Mommy!" Kanami yells, running around her house.

She runs outside and wrenches the door to her father's study open.  
Her eyes lay apon her parents, who kneel on the ground with their heads hanging.  
"Mom! Dad!" Kanami screams, frozen to the door.

Her mothers head snapps up.  
"Kanami! Get out of here!" She exclaims. Suddenly a sword appears out of Kanami's mother. Peircing through her stomach, Kanami's mother collapses. Her blood slowly seeps across the floor. She see's her father crying and suddenly his head is rolling towards Kanami. Kanami screams as a figure moves into the light eminating from the door. Her eyes streaming, she runs, her knee's wobbiling, from the man in the room. She didn't want to see who he was... she wanted to leave.

Not knowing where she was going, she ran straight out the gate of the village, much to the guarding Jonin's horror. They called out or her but kanami didn't hear. She kept running, stumbling. Tears ran down her face as she let out an agonised wail.

*Flashback End*


	7. Survival?

"Thats awful..." Sakura says, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I eventualy made it to the Sand Village and I was practically starving to death. I met a close friend that day..." I say trailing off. Everyone just watches me. I beg the tears that threat to appear back into my eye sockets. Kakashi claps his hands.  
"Well. Lets get back on track. We'll be doing a little... survival excersise tomorrow." He says. We all look back up at him.  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asks, cocking his head to the side. Kakashi watches us all with a very impressive pokerface.

"If I told you you wouldn't want to do it." He says, shrugging. I pout.  
"C'mon Kakashi. Tell us." I say, clasping my hands together. "Please!" We all beg. Kakashi runs a hand down his face and looks at me.

"Your supposed to call me Sensei you know." He says. I chuckle, crossing my arms.

"Nope! Your just Kakashi... for now." Kakashi sighs and looks at us all again.  
"Well. Out of all of the Genin from this years graduation. Only a fraction will continue as a squad. The rest will go back to the Academy." He says. We all suck in a breath.

"Meet me at Training Ground 3 tomorrow at 5. Oh and don't eat breakfast." He says, smiling.  
"You'll throw it up."  
I tense slightly at this as Kakashi jumps away. I look towards the others, who all look just as nervous. I smile, facing them all.  
"Don't worry guys. We'll make it through training." I say. Naruto nods and Sakura smiles. everyone disperses and I head to my shabby apartment I've been staying in. I'd like to move into the Uchiha Compound, but I'm afraid it would bring back awful memories. I walk casually into my building and walk up several flights of stairs.

Opening my door, I flop onto my bed with a sigh. Today was rough for me. I hadn't planned on telling them my life story just yet. I also didn't plan on feeling so welcome and... well... happy. I haven't had any real friends since the day Yashamaru betrayed Garra and I. I flip over with another sigh and close my eyes.  
I hope I don't throw up tomorrow.

*Timeskip to next day*

"NANAIIII!" I scream, flailing my arms around. Sakura ducks to escape the flailing limps as I swing them around.  
"WHY DID HE MAKE US GET UP SO EARLY AND SKIP BREAKFAST IF HE'S GOING TO BE LATE!" I yell. Naruto nods vigorously and Sasuke grins. As if on cue, Kakashi jumps down beside me.

"Yo."

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and I yell. Sakura sighs and Sasuke lets out a huff. Kakashi leans on one foot slightly.  
"Sorry. I got lost on the path of life." He says. I huff, crossing my arms.  
"Yeah right." I mutter. We move our backpacks out of the way and stand around our Sensei.

"Today is a survival excersise. I have 3 bells." Kakashi says, pointing to the 3 bells on his hip. They jingle slightly at the movement.  
"Your goal is for each of you to get a bell." He adds, gazing at us with emotionless eyes.  
Sakura raises her hand.

"But, Kakashi-Sensei. Why are there only 3 bells and 4 of us?" She asks, cocking her head slightly.  
Kakashi crosses his arms.

"Well. Only 3 of you will get past this test. The last person without a bell goes back to the Academy." He says, nonchalantly. I gasp and Naruto makes a weird noise. Sakura sucks in a breath and Sasuke looks as emotionless as ever. I nod slightly, trying to give myself some confidence.  
_You can do this. You've been through training already so you have a slight advantage._

"Now. Your incentive... Lunch." Kakashi says, pointing to a crystal shaped stone with a lot of carvings in it.  
"On my mark." He says. We all prepair to launch away.  
"Get set."  
I tense my leg muscles.  
"Go!"


	8. Aww Poor Sensei

I jump away swiftly, hiding myself in a tree. I narrow my eyes at Kakashi, who stands still. Naruto stays in the open.  
_That Baka. What is he gonna do? _I think to myself. I watch as Naruto attacks Kakashi with a swarm of Shadow Clones. I grin at the fact that he was able to catch our Sensei off guard, even if only for a second before he was reduced to fighting his own clones. Our Sensei having duped him. I peer down as Naruto looks around, his head whipping from side to side. Suddenly, Kakashi is behind him. His fingers are in what look to be a fire symbol around a small orange book. I can't hear what he mutters but I hear Sakura yell for Naruto to get out of there.

Before Kakashi can do anything, I leap from the tree I am in and make several hand symbols.  
"Katon Gokyokeno Jutsu!" I yell, blowing a large amount of fire from my mouth as Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise. I land, making more hand symbols. Rocks shoot up from the ground towards Kakashi, who chops them in half somehow. I run foreward as he lands, my short hair billowing behind me. I throw a punch with my right and he catches my fist in his hand, all signs of the small orange book no longer present. I go to knee him and he brabs my knee. I bring my other foot up and he blocks with his upper arm. I smirk, leaning down, my hand graze the bells and his eyes widen before he shoves me away. I make several replications, sending them towards Kakashi and grab Naruto's arm. I wrench him away from the situation and grab Sakura from underneath her bush. She lets out a yell as I jump away. I land on a tree and cover Naruto's mouth as he moves to speak.

"I have a plan." I whisper. Sasuke jumps down beside me from somewhere I don't even know.  
"I just realised. We work in teams for a reason. We need to work together to get the bells, even if one of us is sent back to the Academy." I say. Sakur smiles, understanding and Naruto nods. Sasuke smirks and we all lean foreward to devise a plan. After a short while, we come up with an idea.

Naruto jumps below us and Sakura and Sasuke jump away. I smirk.  
Naruto runs out, attempting to find Kakashi who is long gone and see's the bell trap he'd set up. He runs towards it, feigning stupidity. Or at least... I think he is...  
Naruto lets out a yell as he is thrown into the air by his leg, dangling he screams and yells all sorts of things. Kakashi jumps down and holds the bell up, taunting him. I smirk, giving a small nod. Suddenly, several shurikens whip out and slash at Kakashi, who dissapears with a puff and is replaced by a log. Sasuke jumps down and a fight ensues between him and Kakashi. I leap down silently, consealing myself underground before moving into the clearing. I wait for the right moment before I smirk.

"Gotcha, Kakashi." I say, grabbing Kakashi's foot and pulling him down. I jump up from the ground, grabbing his arms and throwing them behind his back. Sakura throws some shuriken with wire attatched to them, wrapping him up. He looks around, his eyes widened slightly as Naruto cuts himself down with a smirk. I highfive Sakura and the others.

"Alright! Just as planned." I say. I smile, looking at the others.  
"Now. You guys take the bells. I'm already a Genin, just not in this village." I say. The others shake their heads in a silent no. Suddenly there is a snapping sound behind me as Kakashi breaks the strings tying him up.

"No neeed for that. You all pass!" He says, smiling beneath the mask he wears. We all gape at him.  
"What?" Sakura says. Kakashi smiles.  
"Well. You guys figured out the whole reason for this excersise. You work in teams for a reason. By working together, you have prooven that you can cooperate with others and also..." Kakashi turns to the crystal rock. He beckons us to follow him.

"People who turn their backs on their teammates are worse than garbage." He says, gazing sadly at the crystal. I look at him, slightly concerned for my Sensei.

"Ooh! Ooh! Whats that! There's a lot of people on there. I bet they were super important." Naruto says, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
"These people were K.I.A." Kakashi says. I am filled with sympathy for the grey haireed man.

"Oh! That sounds awesome. I wanna be on there one day." Naruto says, puffing his chest out slightly. I sigh, turning around and glaring at him slightly. Sakura leans into his ear and whispers something. Naruto deflates immediatly.  
"Oh..." He murmurs. Kakashi continues to gaze at the stone. A small breeze blows through, pushing my hair into my face. I move my hair out of my mouth as Kakashi continues.

"All of my closest friends and family are on here. They gave their lives for the village." He says. I gaze at him, my eyebrows turned upward.  
_Poor Sensei..._


	9. Akamaru!

Suddenly a loud ringing goes off behinds us, making me jump with a squeak. I whirl around and Sasuke chuckles. I glare at him.  
Kakashi grins.  
"Time for lunch!" He says. I throw my hands in the air, grabbing a tin from the rock.  
"Hallelujia!" I say, running over to the logs and jumping atop one. The other s walk over and Kakashi watches us. I cant help but smirk as I slurp up some noodles.  
_He's proud that we were able to find out the purpose of this excersise so quickly._ I think to myself. I slurp up the last of the soup greedily and burp, laughing. Sakura giggles and Naruto belches. I highfive him while Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto with a small look of discust on their faces. We all laugh and Kakashi chuckles. I grab my backpack.

"I'm gonna head home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say, giving a small salute. Kakashi put a hand over his mouth as I turn to leave.  
"Your getting your first missions tomorrow, so be here early!" He calls. I turn my head and smirk.  
"Our time, or Kakashi-time?" I ask. I chuckle before jumping away. I think over the day's events as I eat my dinner consisting of a salad and some instant ramen. I slurp up the last of the ramen before I throw the cup away and toss the bowl I had used to eat into my smal sink. I walk a few steps over to my dresser and change quickly. A breeze blows through my window and I shiver, jumping beneath the covers.

I wake up the next morning to blinding sunlight. I sheild my eyes and hop out of bed, changing and grabbing a quick breakfast. I'm taking my good old time today, knowing Kakashi will be late. I head out the door, smiling as the sun's ray's cover my face in a dreamy light. As I walk I ponder over the days events. Suddely I fall back onto my rear as a small something flies into my stomach. I open my eyes and giggle slightly as a warm, rough tounge runns across my dheeks. I peer down at the small white puppy in my hands and grin.  
"Hey boy. Wheres your owner huh?" I ask him, petting him happily. He barks and sticks his toungue out. Normally, I wasn't all to fond of ninken but this one is cute. I stand up, cradeling the dog in my arms and look around, searching for the dogs owner. I don't see anyone who seems to recoginise him, so I walk around, hoping someone will see him.

"Hey! Akamaru!" I hear someone shout and turn my head to my left. A boy with a grey hoodie stands there, looking worried and calling out. I reckognise him as 'dog boy' from the Academy. As I try to recal his name, the puppy squirms in my arms. I hold him close to my chest so he doesn't fall when the name comes to me. Just as the boy is about to jump away I put one of my hands up, clutching the puppy in my other arm.

"Hey! Kiba!" I yell. Kiba turns around, searching for the person who called his name and he smiles when his eyes land on me. His smile widens and all signs of worry dissapear from his face when he see's me holding Akamaru. He dashes over.

"Akamaru!" He says, as I hand him the puppy with a grin. The puppy licks Kiba's face and crawls into his jacket. Kiba smiles down at me, considering the fact I am quite short compaired to him.  
"Thanks so much. I was looking all over for him." He says with a grin. He suddenly wrapps his arms around my shoulder.  
"Your Kanami right?" He says. I frown, pushing his arm off my shoulder. I brush my bangs away from my eye before I put my hands on my hips and send a small glare his way.

"I should go. I'm going to be late." I say.  
_If Kakashi isn't already there by now.  
_I turn and begin to walk away when I hear a chuckle.  
"Feisty. I like it." I hear Kiba say as he turns to leave. I blush and tilt my head down as I walk. I speed up and run into the clearing to find...

"Kanami-chan. Your late." Sakura says, looking at me with hands on her hips. She smirks at me playfuly and I just grin sheepishly.

"Eh. G-Gomen'nasai. I had to give Akamaru to Kiba cause he ran into me." I say, rubbing my head and walking forewards.  
"Anyway. Whats the mission?" I ask. The others sigh and Kakashi grins at their disapointment.


	10. In a tree

I pout, sitting in a tree. My earpiece buzzes as someone shoves some leaves out of their face.  
"This is Sakura. I'm at point A." Sakura's voice buzzes through the ear piece. I hear a breath escape from someones mouth.  
"Sasuke here. I'm in position." Sasuke says. I can make out faint movement in front of me.  
"Naruto here. Point C is secure." Naruto murmurs in a strangely deep voice for the squeaky vocalised Genin.

Kakashi sighs.  
"Kanami. What about you?" He asks. I sigh and lift 2 fingers to my ear.

"This is Kanami. And I'm in a tree." I say. Honestly, I'd completely forgotten my position. Kakashi sighs again.  
"You were supposed to-"  
"Somethings moving!" Sakura whispers. We all peer from our spots and see a small creature rustling in the bushes.  
"Get ready to move... Now!" Kakashi exclaims. We all leap from our spots and Naruto tackles the small brown cat.

"Can you identify a red ribbon on its left ear." Sasuke nods, giving a small grunt.

"Yeah. We have a positive ID." He replys. I walk over to Naruto and the cat, who are tumbling around. I snicker as Naruto yells, struggling to remove the cat from his face. I lean down and pick up the cat in my arms.  
The cat lets out a low growl but then purrs as I gently stroke its fur.

Kakashi jumps down from an unknown location.  
"Good. Mission 'Retreive Tora' is a success." He says, walking over to me and petting Tora, giving a closed eye smile.

"Been a while, huh Tora?" He says. We all peer at him, confused and he just chuckles and takes out his bright orange book. I sigh as we begin to walk home. I swear the cat gives me a sympathetic look.

Missions like this continue for the next few weeks. From pulling weeds in a chefs garden (Naruto removing all plant life in sight and getting hit over the head), to cleaning out a nearby river (Sasuke had to save Naruto from a bad fall over a waterfall). Untill one day...

"No way! I'm not doing anymore 'D-rank' missions. I want some adventure!" Naruto says. He pouts, sitting cross legged and turning away from the Hokage. I am tempted to hit him, but I don't. Cause its funny.

"You are only Genin! You will recieve 'D-rank' missions until you have built up experience to move up a rank!" Iruka-Sensei yells. I chuckle as Naruto ponders over what kind of ramen he'll eat today. The Hokage sighs.  
"Naruto, the ranking of missions are based on their threat and skill required. 'A-rank's being for Jonin class or higher. 'C' and 'D-rank's being for Genin like yours- Are you even listening Naruto?" Sarutobi says, putting down the scroll he held in his hand. We all sigh and Naruto snickers from his position.

"Fine. We'll give you a higher ranking mission. Its a 'C-rank'."


	11. PUDDLE ATTACK!

We all look at the Hokage at this, and Naruto turns around excitedly. Asking about rediculus types of missions, much to Iruka-Sensei's annoyance. Sarutobi chuckles and blows some smoke from his mouth, lifting the pipe from his lips.  
"No. You will be protecting a bridge builder on his way back to the Land of the Waves." He says, peering at a Chuunin near the door.  
"Please go retrieve him." He adds. We all look at the Chuunin as he nods, walking out of the room.

"You will be protecting him from burglers and gangs." Iruks says. I hear footsteps and turn to see the Chuunin return with a older man. He holds a wine bottle in his hand, his wrinkled cheeks slightly flushed. He takes a swig, and gazes at us with a lazy, yet hardened gaze.  
"This is Tazuna. The man you will be guarding." Iruka says.

"What? You expect these guys to protect me? They're just kids." He slurs. I frown and glare at him.  
"And you really expect me to put my life in the hands of that short, stupid looking guy?" He adds.  
Naruto laughs.  
"Ha! Who's the short lookin... wait..." We all step towards him and peer at him. He's shorter than all of us, even I, who is only about a few Centimeters over his head. He blanches and hangs his head. I chuckle slightly, ruffling his head.

"And what about those little girls? You really think they can protect me?" Tazuna says, taking another swig from his wine bottle. Me and Sakura glare at him. Suddenly the wine bottle goes flying as Sakura knocks it away and out of his hand using a shuriken. Tazuna gasp slightly and suddenly I am behind him, a kunai at his neck. I get closer to his ear, standing on my tip-toes.

"What was that you said about _little girls_?" I murmur. Tazuna stiffens and Kakashi sighs. He pulls me away from Tazuna, me scowling with my arms crossed.  
"C'mon Kakashi. Why ruin the fun?" I grumble. Kakashi stands me next to Sakura.

"Because you can't threaten the guy we're supposed to protect." he says. I scowl again and look over at the others. Naruto looks he wants to give this guys a good knock upside the head. I smirk, despite myself.

*Timeskip to later that day.*

I walk down the dirt road away from the village, Naruto doing a joyful jig ahead of me.  
"Why are you so excited Naruto? Geeze, honestly." Sakura says. Naruto turns around, walking backwards with his hands in the air.

"'Cause I've never been outside the village before!" He says, a cheeky grin on his face. Sasuke and I both sigh.  
_This is going to be a long trip. _I think to myself. kakashi and Tazuna hold a slightly awkward conversation behind us, due to many long pauses. While I talk with Naruto, Sakura tries to hold a just as awkward conversation with Sasuke. As we continue along, I notice a small puddle in the road.

I narrow my eyes at it but continue walking.  
_Psh. Good job trying to conceal yourself. _I think to myself. And, just as I predicted, two ninja's jump out of seemingly nowhere.  
They each wear a claw on one of their hands and they immediatly lunge for Kakashi.  
"First." One of them says. Kakashi look around him as two spiked chains launch from the claws. They rip him to shreds.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaims. Sakura and I move next to Tazuna.  
"Sakura! No matter what we don't move away from Tazuna-san!" I say, gripping my kunai in front of my chest. Sakura gives a shaky nod and we both tense up, Tazuna watching in horror behind us.  
I feel another precence to my left and smirk.  
_Good thinking, Kakashi-Sensei._

they lunge for Naruto and my head snapps towards him, a claw grazes his and and Naruto lets out a yell.  
"Second!" The ninja's say, launching their chains towards Naruto. I lean foreward.

"Naruto!" I yell. Naruto freezes as a ninja launches at him, a claw cutting his hand. He lets out a yelp and Sasuke runs forward to assist him.  
_Pfft. Show off. _  
There is a streak and suddenly a ninja appears before us.  
"Your next!" he exclaims. I move in front of Sakura just as the ninja lunges, ready to accept the pain that would come with this attack. I snap my eyes shut, brandishing my kunai in a position where it would stab the assailant. But no pain comes. Sakura gasps and I open my eyes to see Kakashi holding both ninja in his arms. he drops them to the ground and ties them up.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei?!" Sakura says, thoroughly confused by what had just happened. Kakashi looks over at Naruto.  
"Sorry I didn't help you out back there Naruto, I needed to be sure of something..." He says, his eyes quickly flicking over to Tazuna.  
"And I didn't think you'd freeze up like that." He adds, much to Naruto's disliking. I walk over to him, his blood dripping from his hand to the ground.  
Sasuke turns toward us as I examine Naruto's wound.

"Your not hurt are you?" He says, smirking. " Scaredy Cat."  
I send him a short glare and look back to Naruto's hand. My eyes widen ever so slightly as I see a extremely small wisp of steam eminting from his wound.  
_W-What?! I... Is that from the Nine-Tails?!_

Naruto grits his teeth.  
"Sasuke!" he grunts, moving around and waving his fist at Sasuke.

"Naruto. You might want to stop moving." I say, turning to grab some wrapping from my pack.  
Naruto looks at me, a confused look on his whiskered face.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Because their claws were laced with poison." Kakashi finishes for me. Naruto tenses and looks at his hand.

"We really should get him some professional attention." Sakura says. Kakashi sighs and runs a hand through his hair as I pull out the bandages.  
"Its gonna be troublesome. I guess we should head back to the village and get Naruto treated." He says. Suddenly Naruto whips a kunai out, his teeth gritting in anger. He rips his hand away from me and stabs his wound.


	12. Zabusa the Mist Ninja

Sakura gasps and I look up at Naruto, as I am kneeling next to my backpack.  
Naruto winces in pain slightly as the wound bleeds onto the ground.  
"I won't freeze up again. I went through training for this... I won't let my friends fend for themselves again." He says.  
_Awww- Wait. Wait._

I stand up and look at Naruto.  
"Listen. Good idea getting the poison out and all. But... your gonna bleed to death if you don't stop." I say. Naruto freezes, blanches, and then he rips the kunai out from his wound and starts freaking out.  
"Oh my god! I'm gonna die!" Naruto yells. I grab his hand.

"My god! Calm down Baka! You really will die if you keep jumping around like that!" I exclaim. Naruto shivers slightly as I go to wrap his wound. Kakashi walks over and peers at the wound. He see's the rapidly healing wound and his eyes flick over to me. I do the same and he understands that I know about Naruto's Kyuubi.  
"Am I gonna be Ok? You both look really serious." Naruto says. I wrap the wound and Kakashi stands.

"Your gonna be fine." Kakashi says. I put the bandages away and stand up.I look over to Tazuna.  
"Tazuna-san. Are you ok?" I ask him. He nods and I turn to our assailants.  
"Pfft. Good job at hiding yourself." I scoff, putting my hands on my hips and peering down at them.

"It hasn't rained in weeks and there's a puddle in the road? Really guys. You'd think that a ninja would be able to go un-noticed by a few Genin and their Sensei." I mock, making them hang their heads.

We deal with the ninja and continue on our way to the Land of the Waves.  
"So... Kakashi-Sensei... What did you mean before?" I ask. Kakashi peers down at me and I tilt my head.

"You said you had to be sure of something." I remind him. He look at Tazuna who peers at all of us before swallowing.  
"Yeah. I just had to confirm my suspicions. About who those men were really after." He says. Tazuna makes a barely audible gulping noise and we all narrow our eyes at him slightly. No way to tell if Kakashi's suspicions are true though. Plenty on ninja resort to stuff like this when they are desperate.

*Timeskip again.*

We continue to walk, aproaching a curve in the road to bend away from a large pond. Suddenly, a large mist begins to settle around us and I look around, my eyes scanning for danger. Suddenly, a large sword is flung towards us and we all gasp. We all duck low to the ground, the sword sticking into a tree nearby. A man jumps onto it and we all stand, staring the mysterious man down. I peer at his forehead protector.  
_A Hidden Mist ninja..._

The man has short, ruffled hair and bandages cover his nose and mouth. His eyes are small and stare at us with a cold gaze. His body is muscular and he has a large build.  
We all stand on guard, ready for the slightest movement.  
"Well well well. If it isn't Zabusa Momochi, the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi says in a casual, yet demanding tone.

Naruto runs forward, ready to engage a fight but Kakashi holds him back.  
"Stay back. This guy is on a whole different level. Get into formation and protect Tazuna. I'll handle this." He says. Kakashi lifts his hand up to his forehead protector as I move closer to Tazuna. As he lifts the cloth and opens his eye's and I let out a gasp.  
_H-How does he have the Sharingan?! He's not even an Uchiha?!_

Naruto looks just as dumbfounded as ever, completely missing the looks on mine and Sasuke's faces.

"Whoa! Hey whats up with your eye?" Naruto asks. I look over to him.  
"Sharingan. A special, and rare Do-jutsu that can reflect of copy any Nin-Jutsu, Tai-Jutsu or Gen-Jutsu perfectly. Allowing those who posses it to learn a complicated jutsu in a matter of seconds." I say. Sakura turns to me with wide eyes.

"But thats not all." I add. Sasuke nods knowing what I am about to say is true.  
"Its also the Kekke-Genkai, or bloodline limit, of the Uchiha Clan." I say. Sakura and Naruto make small noises of shock and turn to our Sensei.

"A shame for you. Unfortunatly you need to hand over the Bridge Builder." Zabusa says, his eyes glinting with malice.  
"We have a standing order to destroy you on sight. I found your name in our Bingo Book. Known as a man who copied over 1,000 Jutsu. Kakashi The Copy Ninja." He adds. Kakashi doesn't flinch in the slightest, but my eyes widen.  
_1,000 Jutsu?!_

Zabusa crouches on the hilt of his sword, his hazel eyes peering into Kakashi's mismatched ones.  
"Enough talk. The old man's time is up."

Tazuna stiffens and we all move around him, ready to fight if need be. I hold my kunai over my chest, trying to calm my nerves. This guy was kinda freaky, and I was excited for my first real mission. I may be a Genin of the Sand, but that doesn't mean that I've been on a mission before.

Zabusa lets out a huff.  
"So be it." he says. He kicks away from the tree, bringing his sword with him, and lands on the water.  
"Over there!" Naruto says, pointing.

"On the water?!" Sasuke mumbles. Zabusa stands on the water, both hands in a strange symbol that I've never seen. One hand is raised, the other by his mouth. The water ripples around him, making it seem as if he's gathering a whole ton of Chakara.  
"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." he says. Water swirls around him and he is gone, having become one with the dense fog.

Kakashi moves infront of us.  
"Kakashi-Sensei. Who is he?" Sakura asks. Kakashi keeps his back to us.

"Zabusa Momochi, the X-Leader of the Hidden Mist's Assasination Unit. He's a master at silent killing." Kakashi replys, keeping his stern gaze focused ahead.

"S-Silent Killing?" Naruto and I murmur. Naruto gets the gist and so do the others. No need for details here.  
"The Sharingan can't fully neutralise it. So don't lower your guard." Kakashi says. I nod as the mist makes it difficult to see.  
"This mist is getting even thicker." Sakura says, looking around. No one could see anything but their Sensei.

"The Land of the Waves is surrounded by ocean." Tazuna says, gazing towards the pink haired girl.  
"The mist ever present." Suddenly Kakashi's figure dissapears from my veiw.

"Sensei!" I call. Everyone looks around for our teacher but to no avail. The mist is increadably think at this point.

"8 points." Zabusa's deep voice rumbles, causing Sakura to gasp. We all turn our heads, looking for the direction of the sound.  
"Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Sublavian Arteries, Kidneys and the Heart." Comes Zabusa's voice again.  
"Now. Which shall be my kill point?"


	13. Sand is awesome

We all stiffen at this and Tasuna lets out a gasp.  
Suddenly there is a gust of wind and the mist clears. We look in the direction the wind had come from and see Kakashi on the water, hands in a symbol and a strong Chakara eminating from him. I notice a drop of sweat on Sasuke's forhead, as he keeps a look out for danger.  
_Its ok Sasuke. We'll get through this... _I think to myself. Although, I can tell why he's nervous.

These two Jonin's intent to kill one another is so intense, its frightning. I have to dig my nails into my hand to keep from shaking. I may go insane if this continues any longer. Surely Sakura and Naruto can feel this as well.  
"Sasuke. Calm down." Kakashi says, startling us all. Sasuke almost jumps out of his skin.  
"I won't et anyone on my team die. I'll protect you all with my life." Kakashi continues, turning his head to face us over his shoulder.  
"Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Suddenly, Zabusa is behind us, his sword ready to swipe and a hand symbol ready in case he should need to retreat.  
_W-What?! How'd he find a way into that small space behind us?! And so quickly?! _  
"Its over." Suddenly, Kakashi whips around and throws himself at Zabusa, who lets out a grunt._  
_We all leap away from our position, kunai ready to defend ourselves. My hand shakes ever so slightly and I swear I see Zabusa grin for a half of a second. Water leaks from Zabusa's stomach, Kakashi holding a kunai into tht wound. Zabusa bursts into water as Zabusa re-appears behind Kakashi, sword at the ready.

"Kakasi-Sensei, behind you!" Naruto says, pointing finger at Zabusa. Zabusa swings his sword at Kakashi.  
"Die!" The sword cuts through Kakashi like butter, tearing him apart. Zabusa's eye's narrow as Kakashi turns into water, falling to the ground and seeping into the dirt.  
_He must have copied Zabusa's technique while Zabusa had that mist thing going on. He's a genius!  
_There is the glint of light on metal as Kakashi holds a kunai to Zabusa's throat.  
"Don't move." Kakashi mutters. "This is the end."

"S-Sugoi!" Naruto exclaims. Sakura smiles and Sasuke gives a small smirk. I don't let my guard down for a second. Somethings up.  
Zabusa suddenly lets out a cold, harsh laugh.  
"Is this the end?" He mocks. "You don't understand, do you? You can't defeat me with just your indescriminate immitations. I can assure you that." He says. I stiffen slightly, trying to not give away the fact that my legs are shaking. Zabusa lets out another laugh.  
"But you are good, I'll give you that. I see that you copied my MizuBunshin when you said 'I won't let anyone on my team die.' " Zabusa continues.  
"By making the clone speak as if it were the real you, you diverted my attention to the clone while the real you used the Mist Concealment technique to hide and observe my movements."

Zabusa smirks slightly.  
"Is that correct?" Kakashi is silent, wary of his opponent.  
"However..." Kakashi's eyes widen as Zabusa appears behind him. "I'm not easy to defeat." He says into Kakashi's ear. The clone dissapates, covering Kakashi's feet in water.  
"T-That ones fake too!" Naruto exclaims. Kakashi ducks just as the sword passes over where his head should have been, and the sword slams into the earth. Zabusa grabs the hilt ov his sword and kicks his foot out, knocking Kakashi away. He yanks the sword out of the ground and runs forward, only to be stoped by caltrops on the road. He skids to a halt and turns, facing us. He flips into the water behind him.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yells, head whipping side to side. At this point, my eyes are wide with fear and I am shaking visibly. I dig my fingers deeper into my hand.  
_Calm down. Please. Calm down Kanami. _I think to myself. If I don't calm down, I'll put my team in danger because of my own idiotic fear.  
"His hand to hand combat is superb, too." Sasuke mutters. My kunai clinks as I shake and I am surprised no one has noticed me yet.

Kakashi surfaces from the water, his hair slicked downward and dripping over his eyes. Zabusa appears out of nowhere, making hand symbols. He chuckles.  
"Baka." Kakashi's eyes widen and he goes to move, but it is too late.  
"Sieuno Jutsu." Kakashi turns his head. "Shoot!"

Sudenly water throws itself around Kakashi, lifting him into the air. Zabusa keeps one hand in the prison, keeping it active.  
He chuckles. "You fell for it. This is a special prison you can't escape from. You give me a hard time while your moving." He says.  
"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" I exclaim, eyes wide at the sight of my Sensei rendered helpless.  
"Now, I'll finish you off later, Kakashi." Zabusa says, his eyes amused as he turns to us. I am the closest to him, so naturally I flinch.  
"First, I'll get rid of them." He makes a hand symbol over his mouth. "MizuBunshin no Justu."

Kakashi's head snaps towards us as water swirls forward, forming the shape and build of Zabusa in front of me.  
_A Water Clone!  
_We all gasp, eyes widening as the water takes on its final shape.  
The clone lets out a laugh, I dentical to Zabusa's.  
"You four wear forehead protector's as if you think your ninja." He says. He smirks down at me.  
"Heck, this little one has two." He says. Suddenly his foot slams into my stomach, launching me backward. I let out a yelp as I slam into a nearby tree, coughing up bile.  
"But 'ninja' refers to someone wh has been through multiple life or death situations." Zabusa's clone continues.

"Kanami!" Sasuke exclaims as I sit up shakilly, one eye closed due to the shockwave of pain coursing through my body.  
"In other words, you can call yourselves ninja's when you appear in my bingo book." He says, a cold smirk underneath his bandgaed face.  
"You aren't ninja."  
A veil of mist suddenly makes its way forward, consuming Zabusa's clone in itself.  
Suddenly Naruto lets out a grunt as he is kicked across the clearing, his forehead protector flying away from him.  
He lands with a thump and Zabusa slams his foot ontop of the metal.

"Your just brats!"  
Sasuke whips his head to the side.  
"Naruto!" Saukra yells. Kakashi lets out a grunt.  
"Listen! Take Tasuna and run! You can't win this fight, he's using all of his power to keep me in here. So he can only fight you with his water clone, but it can't go far from his real body. If you go now, you can get away from him. Go!" He demands. I stand shakilly and put my arm against the trunk of the tree to support me.  
Sasuke narrows his eyes.  
_No way we can run! If we do, he'll hunt us down and kill us anyway! The moment you got caught, it was fight or die trying. _I think to myself.

Suddenly, Sasuke runs towards the clone, whipping shuriken at him.  
The clone removes his sword and blocks them, the shuriken fall with a clink. Sasuke leaps upward, a kunai clasped between his hands.  
He points the blade downward as he decends upon Zabusa, who just smirks. He reaches up and grabs Sasuke by the neck. Sasuke grunts, trying to pull Zabusa's large fingers away from his throat. He throws Sasuke aside and he skids across the cleaing. Saukra turns with a gasp.  
"Sasuke!"

Naruto turns shakilly toward the Jonin, his eyes wide with fear. He turns to run but the pain in his hand stops him.  
Naruto stands, clenching his fist, he runs forward.  
"What are you guys doing! Get out of here, now!" Kakashi yells, his voice muffled slightly by the water surrounding him.  
"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura exclaims, clutching her head. There is a spurt of blood as Naruto is flung back towards the clearing, a cloud of dust in his wake.  
"What were you thinki-" Sakura cuts off as Naruto sits up, his headband clutched in his hand. I inwardly smile.  
_He went for the headband. That shows just how much of a wonder he really is._

The clone turns to me.  
"I guess I'll take care of this one first, since she was so easy to catch off guard before." He runs towards me with a speed that terrifys me.  
"Kanami!" Sasuke yells. Everyone turns to me as I duck, slifing between Zabusa's legs and whip around, fliping back into the clearing.  
I grab another kunai, shakilly.  
Zabusa turns with an amused chuckle.  
"Alright. So be it." He says. I stand still as he charges, waiting for the right moment. I jump as he swings the sword and throw shuriken at him.  
"Katon Gukyokeno Jutsu!" I yell. I incase the shuriken in fire and flip back onto the ground.

I make quick hand symbols as the shuriken are deflected.  
"Sabaku no kontorōrā Jutsu!" I shout. Suddenly sand erupts around me. I stick my hands out and the sand flows towards Zabusa, who's eyes widen slightly. He jumps up and swings his sword, knocking my sand away.

I reach a tendril of sand up to his leg and wrap around it. The others watch with wide eyes as I slam Zabusa into the sand below him. With a sweep of my arm, I send the sand towards him again. He struggles so I narrow my eyes.  
"You brought this on yourself." I say. I pull my fingers tomy palm in one hand, letting the other fall to my side for now.  
"Sabaku no sōgi." I mutter, the sand encases him and lifts him into the air. Sakura and Kakashi let out a gasp and Tasuna sucks in a breath.

The clone grunts with wide eyes as he is lifted.  
"Sabakukyū!" I mutter. Suddenly the sand collapses in on itself and water is sprayed through tiny holes in the sand, getting me and my teammates wet.  
Zabusa lets out a gasp and I drop my hands, the sand returning to its regular, dirt state. I stand, arms at my sides, breathing heavily. The others watch my with wide and (partially) awestruck eyes.

But Zabusa just smirks.  
Another Water Clone suddenly appears in front of me. It punches me roughly in the face and I stumble back, only to be kicked in the Abdomen again and fly straight into Sasuke, who falls backward with a grunt.


	14. Mind what 'chu doin?

"Oof! K-Kanami!" Sasuke says, holding my arms up. I stand shakilly and wipe some dirt from my face. Sasuke stands as well and looks at me from beside me. Suddenly my knee's buckle and black crowds my vision.  
"Kanami!" Everyone shouts as Sasuke grabs me by the arms and pulls me towards him to stop my hitting the ground. My eye's close and everything is black.

I stand alone in the darkness, unable to see or hear anything. Any signs of battle have vanished from my body.  
_W-Where am I?  
_"I-Is anyone here?" I call out. My brain seems to be trying to piece together outside stimuli, I hear a thump and some scrambling noises. An image of a certain blonde haired boy in his bright orange jumpsuit appears.  
I walk towards him, he sits on the ground with his back turned to me.  
"Naruto?" I say quietly.  
Suddenly there is a yell above me and I jerk my heaad upward to see Sasuke fling a Windmill Shuriken at something.

There is a thump and Zabusa appears a distance away from me. Naruto and Sasuke begin to fade as Kakashi appears next to Zabusa, who begins to fade as well. Kakashi slowly fades away.  
"Wait! Don't leave me here!" I call. But once again I am left to myself. There is the sensation of being lifted up and I look up to see Sasuke, who is walking forward. He carries me close to him, his body heat radiating off of him and sweat drips from his forehead.  
I turn at the sound of grunting and see Naruto and Tasuna carrying Kakashi-Sensei on their shoulders.  
Suddenly Sasuke is gone and a woman with dark hair and eyes is there instead.

She dabs my forehead with something and it suddenly feels like my veins have turned into ice.  
I squint my eyes at an abruptly short flash of blinding light and put a hand over my eyes.  
I open my eyes slowly.  
"Wha... Where am I?" I ask to an empty room. I put my hand to my head and feel gauze wrapped around it. I sit up and remove my bangs from my eyes. I look around and see nothing in particular that will help me figure out my location.  
Standing, I walk to the door of the room and pull the door open quietly. Walking into the empty hallway, I hear the sounds of metal clanging on ceramic down the hall. I shuffle towards the noise and end up in the dining room. Sasuke and Naruto stand up, holding their bowls high.

"More please!" They both ask in unison. They glare at eachother before turning and barfing. I laugh and everyone jumps, turning to face me.  
"Geeze guys. Don't eat so much if your gonna throw it up." I laugh. Everyone smiles, except for a very depressed little boy.  
"Hey! You woke up!" Naruto says. I sit down next to him, punching his shoulder playfully.  
"No really?" I retort. Naruto sticks his tongue out at me.

I turn to the others..  
"So, what'd I miss?" I ask.  
Sakura and Kakashi explain to me what happened, and how they were beginning Chakara control training. I interrupt her there.  
"Chakara Control?! Pfft. Thats so easy!" I say. Good thing I'm barefoot. I stand up immediatly and walk up the wall. I continue onto the ceiling and stop in front of Sasuke's face.  
"I'm guessing you use too much Chakara," I say, poking my cousins nose playfully before turning to Naruto.  
"And you use too little. While Sakura probably almost has this down pat." I say. Sakura laughs.

"You guessed correct." She tells me, as I walk back to the table.  
Sasuke crosses his arms.  
"Hn. Show off." He mutters. I pull an eyelid down and poke my tongue out.  
"Well, what do you expect from your own flesh and blood?" I tell him. Naruto flashes me a toothy grin and Tasuna and Kakashi-Sensei chuckle.

"Mah mah. Seems we're already going back to normal." He says. I poke my tongue out at my Sensei and Sakura giggles.  
And then the depressed looking boy who I have learned is Inari, just gets up and leaves without a word.  
_Talk about a buzz kill. Whats up with him?  
_Naruto notices my questioning gaze and leans down to my ear.  
"I'll explain later." He whispers and I nod, brushing my bangs out of my eyes and take a bite out of this _heavenly _smelling food.


	15. Welp Here we go He's back with Haku

*Timeskip*

So. After a long few days of being caught up to speed and giving my team mates tips on their training, the bridge is almost done.  
Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and I are at the bridge with Tazuna. We look upon with wide eyes, the men who were hired to work on the bridge. They lay upon the stone, grunting in pain.  
"It can't be..." Kakashi mutters.  
Suddenly, a heavy mist flows into the area. I move closer to Kakashi-Sensei and pull out a kunai.  
_Shannaro. Here we go again. _I think to myself. I feel goose bumps begin to rise on my arms at the chilling tempurature and killer feeling of the mist.  
Kakashi moves in front of us and spreads his arms, attemting to block us from any attacks.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kanami, he's coming!" He says quickly. Sasuke and Sakura move closer to me and Kakashi-Sensei and Tasuna moves forward slightly.  
Kakashi moves one hand into a symbol, ready to attack or defend if need be.  
"Kakashi Sensei. This is his Mist Concealment Justsu, right?" Sakura asks. There is only silence.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi." Zabusa's voice echo's through the mist.  
"And your still carrying those kids I see." I tense at this.  
_We're not kids you asshole!  
_"Hmph. She's shaking again. How pitiful." Zabusa says. I quickly dig my nails into my other hand to ward of the fear with pain.  
My eyes widen and I exhale as several Zabusa'a appear from the mist around us.  
Sasuke grins beside me, catching a clone off guard.

"I'm sure she's shaking with excitement. Right, Kanami?" He asks me, not breaking eye contact with the clone. I nod, grinning, trying to hold back my nervousness.  
"Right you are, cousin." I mutter.

Kakashi turns to Sasuke, a closed eye smile on his face.  
"Go for it, guys." He tells us. One of Zabusa's clones runs at each of us. I jump out of the way and whip my hand around, slicing the lones neck with a kunai.  
Another goes to kick me and I duck, sweeping my feet beneath him and making him fall. I quickly stab my kunai into the clones stomach, it promptly exploding into tiny droplets of water.  
We both jump back into our positions, kunai at the ready and not having broken a sweat.  
_How is it I can see them, when they move so quickly?_

"Oh? They can defeat Water Clones. Those kid's got stronger." Zabusa says, stepping forward from his veil of mist. Another man stands behind him, a ANBU mask covering his face. I narrow my eyes.  
_That must be Haku.  
_"Some rivals have appeared for you, Haku. Take your pick." Zabusa continues. Haku's masked gaze falles on Sasuke.  
"You." He says quietly. Sasuke steps forward silently, not straying far from his position.

"Oh my. Seems my prediction was correct. You two work with eachother." Kakashi says, stating the obvious in a very light and airy tone.  
"Who does he thin he is, coming out like that..." Sakura mutters.  
Haku looks down slightly.  
"Hm. Interesting boy. Even if a Water Clone has only 1/10th of the original's power, he dealt with those clones well." Haku remarks.  
_He seems so... I dunno... friendly, for an enemy._

"Go." Zabusa says. Suddenly there is a swirl of wind moving towards Sasuke, who grins, readying kunai for the oncoming attack.


	16. Master Technique: Mirror of Ice Crystals

Sasuke quickly blocks the Senbon that Haku is holding, pushing against it.  
It doesn't take them long before they are immersed in battle against eachother.  
Zabusa mutters something I do not hear, and I pay no mind. I just watch my cousin fight.  
"Sakura, Kanami. Stick with Tasuna-san and don't move far from me." Kakashi says. I nod.  
_I feel like I'm frozen in place anyway..._

The sound of metal on metal clanging through the air fills my ears and I keep my kunai up to my chest, ready to defend myself and Tasuna.  
Suddenly, Haku lifts his other hand and begins making rapid hand symbols. My eyes widen.  
_That Jutsu! What the heck is that?! And how can he do it with one hand?!  
_"Flying Water of a Thousand Kills." Haku mutters. He slams a foot into the water around him and it floats upward, elongating into the shape of a senbon. Sasuke closes his eyes in concentration as my Sensei looks up at the water with slightly widened eyes. The senbon shoot downward at Sasuke with an alarming speed and Haku moves away. Only to find that Sasuke had dodged the attack by focusing Chakara into his feet and leaping up into the air.

Sasuke throws shuriken at Haku, who jumps back to avoid immeditly engage eachother once more as he lands on the ground.  
Sasuke manages a blow to Haku's head as he distracts him, sending Haku flying across the bridge. Haku skids to a stop besides Zabusa, who looks down at Haku with slightly widened eyes.  
"Hn. Looks like my speeds better." Sasuke gloats.

"You can't make fun of our team just because we have children. Sasuke is the village of Konoha's top rookie, Sakura is the villages shrewdest child, Kanami is one of the most skilled Genin I've ever met, And the last likes to show off and is a number at surprising people. He's the noisy ninja, Naruto." Kakashi says. I smile, despite myself.  
_Arigato, Sensei!_

Zabusa lets out a cold chuckle, making Sasuke tense slightly.  
"Haku, do you understand your going to get defeated like this?" Zabusa says, passing a quick glance at Haku, who stands.  
"Yes." There is an abrupt spike in tension as Chakara begins to leak from Haku's body.  
"What the..." I murmur.  
"Its a shame." Haku says, looking up to meet Sasuke's eyes.  
_Wait a minuet! _The tempurature suddenly drops greatly around me and I shiver, even inside my jacket.  
_Thats... cold air?_

Haku places his hands in a strange symbol and Ice begins to form around Sasuke.  
I gasp at this and move forward, as sheets of ice become visible.  
"Sasuke! Get out of there!" I shout. Sasuke goes to move but it is almost too late. With the speed of lightning, I am beside him. I grab his arm and throw him asaide, just as the Jutsu is completed and mirrors surround me.  
"Kanami!" Sakura shouts as Kakashi gasps.  
Zabusa grins beneath his bandages and narrows his eyes.

I look around me at the floating Ice.  
"What the heck is this?" I mumur.  
"Well. Seems this kid was willing to take the brat's place." Zabusa says. "How unfortunate for her." I stiffen and pull out another kunai, me having dropped mine when I ran forward.  
Suddenly, the mirrors glow white and Haku steps forward. His body sinks into the mirror and my eyes widen.  
Haku's immage is suddenly all around me and I whip my head around, trying to understand this.

"These are... mirrors..." I say aloud. "What is he going to do?" I wonder quietly.  
I hear footsteps behind the mirors as Kakashi runs forward, Sasuke still on the ground outside. He is stopped by Zabusa, who blocks his way.  
"Im your opponent, remember? Besides, she's a gonner now that Haku has used that technique." He says mockingly.  
"Lets begin." Haku says, his voice eminating from every image of him. I shudder.  
" I will show you, and that boy, my true speed."


	17. Geeze Naruto You suck at Stealth X3

Suddenly my shirt rips as something shoots past me, creating a cut in my skin. I wince. I let out a yelp as another senbon hits me from the other side.  
"Kanami!" Kakashi shouts. I let out several yells and a shout of pain as senbon are thrown at me from all sides, their speed to great for me to follow and their numbers to high to dodge. A senbon knocks the kunai from my hand and it flies out of the mirrors, landing infront of Sakura with a 'thunk'. I double over and cover my head, leting out yelps as blood pours from my wounds and senbon stick painfully into my body.

Sasuke watches in horror outside of the Jutsu, his eyes wide. I let out an agonised wail and I hear Tasuna gasp faintly.  
"If you move without thinking, I'll kill the two behind you." Zabusa says. A trickle of blood leaks from my arm as I close dark eyes from the pain.  
I hear the sounds of faint footsteps running in my direction but do not try to spare a look up, should a senbon hit my jugular.  
"Take this!" Sasuke yells, throwing a kunai at the mirrors. I open one eye and peek out of the corner of my eyes. The senbon stop as I fall to my knees and Haku catches the kunai.  
"He caught it!" Sakura gasps. "How?!"

Suddenly there is a whoosh as Haku turns his head, but it is snapped to the side by an on-coming shuriken. Haku falls from the mirror he leans out of with a thump and I open my eyes, peeking at the railing behind me, my hands and knes on the hard concrete of the bridge. Haku sits up, exhaling.  
I see Naruto standing in a puff of smoke nearby.  
"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" He says.  
I struggle to regain my breath, adrenline coursing through my veins.  
_Ugh. Baka!_

I quickly take this moment to put my hands in a symbol. When I realise that there's no dirt around me.  
I curse under my breath. _How am I gonna get out of here?!  
_I notice gaps in the mirrors and go to stand, but fall back to the ground shakilly. I wipe my cheek and look at the cuts on my hand. I'd take off my jacket to examine the cuts, but now is not the time or place for that. That, and my jacket provides a small ammount of extra protection from the senbon.  
Naruto goes to do KageBunshin, but is interupted by Zabusa flinging shuriken at him. Haku quickly grabs several senbon and deflects the attack.

_What? W-Whats with... this guy?  
_"what kind of an idiot tries to exicute a technique right in front of the enemy!" Kakashi asks dryly. I almost laugh, but, seeing as I am in so much pain, I dont. Instead of standing, I start slowly crawling towards a gap. My body shaking all the while.  
"Haku. What's the meaning of that?" Zabusa asks, as I collapse again and attempt to sit back up, hopingly unnoticed.  
"Zabusa-san. Leave him to me." Haku replys, turning to the direction Naruto stands in. "Please let me do this fight my way."

Zabusa gives a short and abrupt nod, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"As usual, you are too easy on the enemy." He says. Haku bows his head slightly.  
"I'm sorry." He says, before looking back up.  
_You know what. He's actually right... _I think, siting on one knee. _These wounds aren't as bad as I thought, and he hasn't aimed for major organs... Still. Much more of this, and I'll pass out from blood loss. He or Zabusa will surely kill me then.  
_"Then I'm going to beat you first!" Naruto exclaims, pointing a finger at Haku.

"Lets observe how the young ones fight, shall we?" Zabusa suggests lightly, turning to us.  
"That mask... so you were one of Zabusa's men." Naruto mutters. "How dare you trick us!"  
Surprisingly. Haku apologises, making my face slacken with shock.  
"i'm sorry. But, your teacher said this too... The duty of a ninja is to decieve and find an unguarded spot. Please, do not take it personally." He says.  
_Seriously! Who's side is this kid on?!  
_I shakilly grab a kunai from my weapons pouch. I fling it at Haku through the gap in the mirrors.

Haku leans back, the kunai missing him completely.  
He turns to me as I let out a gasp.  
"I didn't forget about you." He says. I stiffen.  
"I would have liked for you to lie there quietly, but I guess I shouldn't expect that."  
He turns his whole body to face me.  
"Very well. I'll finish my match with you first."


	18. NARUTO! YOU BAKA!

He walks towards the mirrors and I back up, trying to scramble away from him.  
"H-Hey!" Naruto exclaims.  
Haku pauses outside of a mirror.  
"Naruto-kun. I'll deal with you later." He says, before stepping into the mirror. Naruto looks at me, confused, as my eyes widen. I look around and see only one image of Haku.  
_So.. Thats where you are. _I think, as I finally find the strength to stand. Suddenly, Haku is behind me, senbon in hand.  
"This way." His voice echo's.  
I turn my head slowly, shaking.  
_H-How'd he move so quick?!_

In a flash, Haku is all around me, his senbon flashing in the reflective light.  
My eyes widen as more senbon are lashed at me from all sides, and move to gover my face. I feel skin tearing along my body and I feel several senbon stick into me. I suddenly fly backward, letting out a grunt. I sit up shakilly,  
"Kanami-cahn!" Sakura yells, Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "Kanami!"  
I reach over and grab my arm as a flash of pain courses through it and wince.  
_What kind of technique is he using? He could be using replications... No he's to fast for that... _I think, as Haku lifts more senbon.  
_Why can't I even track the weapon's trajectory?!_

Haku throws the needles again and I cover my face, my arms up and my body doubled over.  
_Besides... If he's using replications, why would he need mirrors? _I think, standing back up after falling again. _But theres no doubt in my mind that these mirrors are vital for his attacks!  
_Blood drips from my cheek and onto the concrete and Iwipe my face, only for the blood to reappear.  
_I guess I'll attack from the inside, and have Naruto-  
_"Hey, I came to help you!" I hear in my ear. I leap backward and glare at Naruto.  
"Baka! How are you supposed to get out now?!" I yell, still lutching my arm. I stand up, Naruto still crouching. I swear I hear someone facepalm.

"I guess I'll just have to destroy them then." I say. My fingers flash through hand symbols and I narrow my eyes. Naruto leans back.  
"Hey, what are you gonna do?"

I glance down at him. "Well. These mirrors are made of Ice so..." I trail off, peering back at Haku's image.  
"Katon Gokyukeno Jutsu!" There is a burst of flame as I exhale sharply, the fire billowing towards the mirror I have taken aim at. The fire fades, only for me to gasp at the still pristine mirrors before me.  
"It didn't work at all!" Naruto shouts, standing.  
"You won't melt me with that kind of fire power." Haku says mockingly. I tense slightly.  
_Oh. Fuck.  
_Suddenly, the mirrors flash a blinding light and Naruto and I are thrown backwards with a yelp of pain. We both land on the ground with a thump and Naruto jolts upright, blood falling from a cut on his cheek.  
"Shannaro. Where is he attacking from, are those replications?!" He mutters.  
He stands up and looks around, trying to find the real Haku.  
"There's no use in trying to follow me with your eyes." Haku says, "I will never be caught."

Naruto throws his hands in asymbol and I whip my head towards him.  
"Don't!" I yell. But it is too late, as Naruto's replications run forward and try to break the glass.  
Suddenly there is a flurry of brown and the replications dissapear with a puff of smoke, the real Naruto falling beside me with a gasp as the air is knocked from his lungs.  
Haku goes on about his technique and how he can utilise it, but I don't pay much attention as my mind whirrs, trying to figure out a way out of here.  
Naruto curses under my breath and I turn to him, my brows furrowed, and push my bangs from my eye.  
"So what? ... I can't die here, I still have a dream I need to achieve!" He mutters, seemingly drawing Haku's attention.  
"The dream to make the villagers recognise me, and become Hokage!"  
"Dream?" Haku murmurs, and I turn my gaze to him. He seems lost in thought.

"It is difficult for me to become a pure ninja." Haku says finally, breaking the silence.  
"If it is possible, I do not want to kill you, nor make you kill me." He continues.  
"However, if you are going to figt me, I will kill my compasion with a blade and become a ninja. This bridge is a battleground that leads to the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dream."

His words spark my curiosity. And my suspision.  
"And I know you will fight for yours. Please, don't hold any grudges." He finishes, staring at us through the slots in his mask.  
He hold up a senbon.  
"I will kill you!" He mutters, Naruto and I grin slightly.  
"Kanami-chan! Naruto! Don't lose to a guy like that!" Sakura yells, making me internally grin.  
_Arigato, Sakura-chan.  
_I hear murmurs and the sound of cold laughter behind me, which makes me shudder.  
Naruto makes more replications and I whip around to face him.  
Once again there is a flurry of brown, but at the last second, Haku launches senbon at us, the mirrors following suit.  
"What the hell?" Naruto exclames, sitting up.  
_What the hell is right Naruto. What the hell is right._


	19. So may needles! :(

I narrow my eyes.  
_It was faint. But it was there. The way the water moved as he flew by...  
_I stand as Naruto tries his same technique again and throw my hands in a symbol.  
"Ninpo: Mizu no magunetto." I mutter. I hear a faint gasp from my Sensei as I draw all the water in the viscinity to me, it puddling at my feet. I slam my foot down, throwing the water into the air while Haku moves around.  
I let out a yelp as Haku speeds past me, slicing me with a senbon in his hand, the gust blowing my hair sideways.  
I end up on my back and sit up... again.

_Just because I saw him move, doesn't mean I can track him. The water is getting repelled.  
_I turn my head slightly to peek around me.  
_But what if that wasn't water?  
_I close my eyes in thought for a moment.  
_Alright. Next time he attacks, I'll make my move.  
_The mist around me grows thicker, and I can't help but wonder what's going on outside.  
If I can barely see, we have a problem. So right now, we have a problem. I hear footsteps farther away and footsteps moving away from us. I guess Sasuke was needed.

"I know, Zabusa-san. I'll finish this off soon." Haku says, as Naruto tries the same technique _again.  
_As soon as Haku goes for a clone, I throw my hands into symbols. He see's my Fire Elemental Jutsu in the nick of time, but his speed had decreased. As he goes to attack another clone, I blow a large ammount of fire in his direction and it catches the leg of his pants.  
He attacks the clone and retreats back into the mirrors, Naruto landing beside me in a heap of orange. I knee next to him.  
"Naruto! Are you alright?" I ask him. He nods and I turn back towards Haku, standing with a small shudder in my legs. A patented Uchiha grin plastered onto my face.  
_Yes! Although it was only by a little, I slowed him down! And my timing seems to be improving..._

I hear the sounds of metal on metal behind me and I turn. I assume that it is between Zabusa and Kakashi, so I don't worry about it too much.  
Naruto curses. "We were so close!" He says, clenching a fist. I turn to him.  
"Naruto, can you still move?" I ask. Naruto turns to my with a nod.  
"Of course I can, I'm still ok!" He exclaims.  
_I can see through that tough boy act you know. Your exhausted, and theres no doubt about that. KageBunshin takes up a lot of Chakara. Gotta admit though, kid's got guts.  
_Suddenly the mirrors glow white and I flash some more hand symbols.  
"Naruto, run!" I call. "Gat out of here and attack from the outside!"

Naruto sends me a quick smile.  
"O-Okay!" He says, running for a gap.  
"Will you be able to?" Haku mocks, his tone hiding a hint of questioning.  
Naruto is sent flying back, but he stands up and runs at the gap again.  
Haku jumps from his mirror and I turn.  
_There!  
_I blow a spurt of fire at Haku, who meerly dodges it.  
_H-How?! _Suddenly a senbon is flying towards me and Haku moves infront of Naruto, who's eyes widen in shock. Naruto is sent flying backwards by a swift kick to the stomach and lands with a yelp. The senbon embeds itself in my shoulder and I wince, letting out a grunt.

Naruto stands up, cursing, as I rip the senbon from my shoulder.  
"That was good." I breath, making Naruto turn to me with a questioning look on his face.  
"Lets do it again." I tell him.  
_He'll run out of Chakara eventually, To prove it, he's gradually slowing.  
_Naruto runs forward with a determined yell and I run to a gap a few feet away.  
"I won't let it happen the way you expect." Haku says, launching from a mirror. "First, I'll stop you!" He says, launching a senbon into the tendon just below my knee. I grimace. I let out a yell as several more senbon are launched and dig their way into my skin.  
"Kanami!" Naruto exclaims, in turn, getting hit with senbon and he too lets out a yell.  
Suddenly there is a loud wail off in the distance. My head snapps up.  
"That was... Sakura's voice. Whats going on out there? Did something happen?!" I murmur.

Naruto lay's beside me, seemingly unable to move at the moment. He murmurs something and I turn my head to glare at Haku.  
_Shit. I need to do something and quick.  
_"I'll do something about this..." Naruto says, standing shakilly. My eyes widen slightly.  
_He...  
_Naruto sends me a grin. "Lets go." He says. I stand beside him, my black hair falling over my cheek for a moment.  
"How futile." Haku says. Naruto puts his fingers together and suddenly the tension in the area shoots upward as blue Chakara pours out from around Naruto's body.


	20. SHARINGAN!

My eyes widen and I gasp at the enormity of Naruto's Chakara.  
_What the?! How does he have so much Chakara?! He's like a Chakara Battery!  
_He runs forward in a flurry of orange with a determined yell, aiming to make his way through a gap. He flips over as Haku appears in front of him and begins running to another gap, Haku following suit.  
"Naruto! Behind you!" I yell. Naruto whips around as Haku appears in a mirror and launches senbon at him. Naruto flies backward with the ammount of force put into the throw, needles digging their way through his jumpsuit. He falls to the ground with a yelp and a loud thump.  
"Naruto!"

"It's impossible to get out of here." Haku says, staring me down. " I can assure you of that."  
I shoot him a glare and run over to Naruto.  
"Can you stand, Naruto?" I ask. Naruto lets out a grunt and attempts to stand.  
"Don't waste Chakara like that anymore, its what he wants us to do." I tell him. Naruto sits up, senbon sticking out all sides of his body and scratches along his face.  
"I... know..." He says, before slumping over.  
"Chakara exhaustion." I murmur. "This isn't good."  
_I need to do something! _I wince as a wave of pain courses through my body._  
_I stand up next to my friend, my eyes cold and harsh.  
_At least my eyes are becoming acustomed to Haku's movement..._

"I will put an end to this now." Haku says, flashing into a mirror, senbon shining in the light.  
He switches mirrors and throws the senbon at me, the needles flying at a high speed. I quickly reach down and grab a senbon rom the floor. I lift it up and move it over my body, blocking it rom the senbon, which fall to the ground with a light 'tink'.  
"What?" Haku murmurs as the last senbon falls. I kneel on one leg, the pain overcoming my will. I turn to Naruto.  
"Try to stand!" I demand. Naruto shakes for a moment before sitting up.

Haku's image flashes around us as tiny needles are thrown our way. I block and dodge the senbon, my shoulder length hair whipping around behind me. I shove Naruto aside as the senbon are directed at him and jump up, out of the way. I land on my feet and grimace, the senbon that was in my leag reacting to the stimuli of movement and the force of the landing.

Suddenly Haku is gone.  
"He dissapeared?" I whip my head around. "Where'd he go?!"  
I turn to Naruto, who still lays on the floor.  
"Naruto! You'd better not faint cause I can barely cover you as it is!" I say, still trying to find Haku.  
I hear a thump behind me and sigh.  
"I just told you not to do that..." I mutter.  
"Looks like that boy can't move anymore." Haku's voice says. I look up at him, as he holds his senbon, ready to throw. He laughs and I narrow my eyes, gritting my teeth together.  
"Wonderful. You move very brilliantly you know." Haku says from behind me, I turn to face him.  
"You move alot. But I'll stop you with this next shot." He says, tensing his arm. He throws them and I dodge to the right. Haku switches mirrors again, and continues to move trought the mirrors.

"Movement, Reflexes and Situation Analyzation ability... All of that should be worn out!" He continues as I attempt to follow his pattern.  
Haku moves his muscle the slightest bit and my eyes widen. I duck down and grab Naruto, lifting his body into my arms and jump just as several senbon land where we had been.  
I put Naruto down gently, him making small grunts of pain as I do. My bangs cover my eyes as I attempt to catch my breath.  
When I look up, my pupils are a deep red thant makes Haku tense.  
I can tell the difference right away and I internaly grin.  
_YES! SHARINGAN FTW! SHANNARO!_

Haku begins to move mirrors and my eyes dart around, following his movements. Suddenly Haku launches from his mirror and towards Naruto.  
"Nani!" I gasp. When did he decide that this was ok?! No one attacks my friends!  
I push Chakara down to my feet to give a little extra push as I race towards Naruto, my mind racing and eyes narrowed.


	21. Almost Died there

I hear a small grunt escape Naruto's lips has he looks up, leaning on his arms. He see's Haku first.  
"N-Naruto... Are you... ok?..." I stutter.  
He sits up, excited.  
"Kanami! You did-" He cuts off when he see's the needles sticking out of me, the blood driping from my cuts and soaking through my jacket slightly. My heavy breathing is also something to take account of.  
Blood drips quietly onto the concrete beneath me as I am doubled over, blood trickling from my mouth to my chin.  
I turn my head so I can see him.

"I said... are you... ok..." I mutter.  
Naruto sits up, his eyebrows turned upward in worry.  
"Why?!" He exclaims. "You protected me..."  
I send him a withering smile, my eyebrows turned uoward.  
"I... won't let anyone... mess with... important people... important friends..." I say, still having trouble breathing.  
"Or... the..." My eyes begin to dull slightly. "N-Next Hokage..." I murmur. Naruto freezes. I feel my body begin to fall backwards and suddenly Naruto is beneath me, holding me in his arms.  
"Kanami!" He shouts, his wide blue eyes frightened and sad, even a hint of anger behind them.

"N-Naruto... take care of Sasuke f-for me..." I say so quiet, Naruto has to lean closer to hear me.  
"Make s-sure he... he doesn't bec-come conumed... with v-vengance... for that man..." I continue. I see Naruto's eyes become glossy.  
"And... make sure... th-that... Team 7 stays... safe..." Naruto's eyes begin to tear up as I give him another sad smile. I raise my shaking hand up to his face.  
"You... don't die... you or... your dream..." I murmur. Naruto's eyes widen as my hand goes limp and falls to my side, my eyes closing. My head falls into his hand, my black hair mangled and dull.  
But I don't pass out... I don't die... What?

Naruto pulls me closer to him and I feel a tear land on my cheek.  
_He's... crying? But... I don't think I've ever seen him cry...  
_Suddenly all sound becomes distant, and I hear only mumbling.  
There is a rapid increase in tempurature and I am tempted to open my eyes, but I can't seem to. My muscles want me to stay like this. There is a bright red light and I open my eyes by a fraction of an inch, I would show some sign of reaction, but my body is just not responding right.  
Red Chakara swirls around Naruto, coiling until it reaches high above the mirror cage. Steam rises from the ground as the Chakara cuts into the concrete of the bridge.

_T-The Nine-Tails!  
_I am layed gently aside, my hand floping onto the concrete with a dull thunk. Nartuo bows his head, I can't see his face.  
"I'll..." He murmurs.  
When he looks up, his eyes are a bright red and his pupils have turned to slits. His hair is scruffier and his nails and teeth have elongated.  
"I'll kill you!" He shouts.  
Rocks fly into the air around us as the Nine-Tails' Chakara leaks out, his control greatening.  
The last thing I see is a foxes head formed by the red Chakara.  
Then everything is black. Just like last time. Except, it doesn't feel as long before I am awoken.

I feel a heavy weight on my chest, something wet making its way through my jacket. There is a loud wail and something clutches at my jacket.  
I open my eyes a fraction of an inch and see Sakura weeping on my stomach. Sasuke sits opposite her, tears welling up in his closed eyes. I see one fall and another loud wail escapes from Sakura's mouth.  
I open my eyes a little more.  
"Sakura. Your hurting me..." I grunt. Sakura and Sasuke's heads snap up and look at mine. I take a strangled breath as Sakura smothers me again and Sasuke tries to help treat me.  
Tasuna just smiles, happy to know that I wasn't dead.  
Sasuke helps me pull the senbon out of my clothing and skin and Sakura sits up, rubbing her eyes.

"Naruto! Kakashi-Sensei!" She calls. I shift my gaze slightly and see Naruto, perfectly fine, no signs of battle and Kakashi next to him.  
"She's ok!" Sakura calls. Sasuke helps me sit up and I send them a weak smile and stick my hand up.  
Naruto's face brightens greatly and I notices Kakashi's eyes soften with relief.  
Saksuke holds my shoulder with his arm to keep me steady.

"Why?" He asks me quietly, so Sakura doesn't hear. "Why did you push me out of the way?" He says, his dark eyes fixed to the ground. " I thought I lost you..."  
I turn to him and smile.  
"Well, then I'd be in the same situation you were in wouldn't I?" I say. Sasuke looks up at me.  
"I didn't want to see you get hurt. I know you can handle yourself, but your my cousin." I say. I look back over to my team mate, who trots over joyfully.

"Same with Naruto." I say simply. Naruto kneels down next to me and engulfs me in a hug.  
"We all thought you were dead!" He exclaims. I chuckle.  
"Yeah, well. I thought we both were. What... even happened? The last thing I remember..." I trail off, looking at my legs with confused eyes as Kakashi approaches us. Sakura and Sasuke help me stand and I lean on Sakura for support.

We hobble back to Tasuna's house, where Inari greats us with a smile and his mother treats us worriedly.  
About a day later, we're off to Konoha.  
" I can't wait to be home." I say, putting my hands behind my head as we walk through the woods.  
"That was more of a 'B' -Heck, even an 'A'-ranking misson, depending on how you look at it." I continue. Kakashi nods, glancing back at us.  
"Though that may be true, I'm glad we all made it out in one piece." He says, smiling. He is generaly refering to me, having taken the most damage from that misson.

Kakashi came out with few injuries, Sasuke had a few scratches, Sakura was unscathed.  
Then there was Naruto. How had he healed so quickly? Was it because of the Ninie-Tails?  
Where as a day ago, I had looked like a walking role of toilet tissue.  
I know Haku and Zabusa had died, but I didn't know how. We had buried them the day before.  
I still stumble slightly as I walk, the senbon Haku had thrown into my knee had grazed a tendon so I had a slight limp. I stumble, almost falling on the ground. I feel a hand catch me and suddenly I am up in the air.  
"Ack! Wha-" I look down and see Naruto holding onto my knee's me perched on his shoulders. A light rosy blush crosses my face.

"Naruto! What the hell?!" I ask him. He gives me a cheeky grin.  
"Well if you cant walk straight," I huff, crossing my arms. "Might as well be caried till your leg heals." I peer down at him and ruffle his hair.  
"Alright fine. Your lucky I don't hit you for taking me by surprise though." I say, putting my hands on his head.

Sakura chuckles and Sasuke just sighs, frowning. I smirk, looking up at the clouds.  
We walk for a while, stopping every now and then to eat from our backpacks, until we see the village gate.  
I smile.  
"Home!" I shout. I point at the gate.  
"Onward my trusty team mate!" I shout. Naruto speeds up, running past the others. I laugh, happy to be home. I get off of Naruto at the gate and wrap my arms around a concrete pillar that connects to the wall.

"I missed you Leaf Village." I say, rubbing my cheek against the concrete lightly.  
The others catch up to us and Kakashi leaves to report to the Hokage.  
I limp along with Sakura, the boys having dispersed already. We chat quietly when suddenly I bump into something.  
I look up.  
"S-Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was looking." I say. Kiba smirks down at me.  
"Its cool." he says. Hinata walks up next to her team mate.

"K-Kanami-chan, why are you limping? Are y-you ok?" She asks me quietly. I nod while Kiba kneels to inspect the bandages on my knee.  
"Yeah. I'm fine, Hinata-san. We got into a fight on our mission is all." I say, turning to Sakura as Shino walks up to Hinata.  
"On a 'C-rank' mission?" He questions.

I nod.  
"Yeaah. Lets just say... the submission was incorrect and we ran into some... skilled trouble." I say, glancing at Sakura again.  
Kiba stands and peers at the scratches on my face, getting rather close and making me blush slightly.  
"Senbon scratches? And their all over you..." He mutters leaning back. Hinata walks over and holds up a small black cylinder.  
"H-Here. It's ointment..." She says. I smile, tking the container from her.  
"Thanks Hinata." I say. Shino turns to Sakura.

"How come your unscathed?" He asks. I turn to Sakura.  
"I guess we should just tell them, huh?" I say. Sighs and nods, looking back up at Team 8.  
"Follow me." She says, beckoning them and walking past them. I limp after her, Kiba raising an eyebrow.


	22. Story Time!

We sit in a clearing, small containers of food with us. We had stopped for food on the way.  
I open my container and grab some of my Dango, also opening my sweet bean paste.  
"So. Whaddaya wanna know?" I ask, taking a bite of the Dango.  
Kiba leans forward, popping a dumpling in his mouth.  
"Well. Just tell us about the whole mission." He says.  
Sakura nods and goes on to explain the first battle with Zabusa and any minor details, all while eating her own Onigiri.  
"S-So you were amb-bushed?" Hinata asks after Sakura finishes recounting the first battle.  
I down the last of my bean paste and burp, wiping my mouth.  
"Yeah. So anyway, we make it to the Land of the Wave and we're on the bridge when Zabusa and Haku come out of nowhere." I say. Everyone listens intently as I recount the tail. I leave out the part about Naruto going nut-so.  
"So thats how you got the senbon scratches." Kiba says, piecing things together. Akamaru whimpers slightly.  
I nod and Sakura looks down at her hands.

"Well. I'm glad your all ok." Kiba says, smiling. The others nod and Hinata gives me a closed eye smile.  
"Thanks guys." I say. I go to stand and Sakura helps me up.  
"Well. I'll see you guys later." I say smiling. Kiba stands up and puts his arm around my shoulders.  
"Whats the rush?" He asks. I narrow my eyes at him. I put a hand over his.  
"You asked for it." I tell him  
Pulling him behind me, I flip him over me and throw my fist into his stomach last second. He flies across the clearing and hits a tree. I dust my hands off and Sakura chuckles. Even Shino's body language shows he's amused.  
Hinata stands up and hurries over, giggling slightly.  
"Are you ok, Kiba-kun?" She asks, peering down at him, as his legs are above him and his head lay on the grass. Akamaru licks his cheek.  
"Yeah." He says, standing. "Dang. Even while she's injured. I like that." He mutters. I smirk at him from over my shoulder.

"Yup! Even while I'm in injured I can whoop your ass!" I say playfully, giving him a wink.  
Kiba laughs, a light pink dusting his cheeks.  
I make my way home and sigh, floping onto my bed.  
"Why did I have to get injured? Ugh." I mutter into my pillow. As the night goes by, I don't bother to eat dinner. I just fall asleep on my bed.

The next morning, I wake up to a loud rumbling.  
"Uh. Is that you?" I say, poking my stomach and sitting up as my stomach does its mating call once more. I throw my arms around my stomch.  
"Shut up! The whole building will here me!" I whisper. I limp hastilly over to my fridge and take out some Ramen. I heat it up and wolf the whole thing down in seconds.  
I wipe my face and throw the trash away and go to brush my teeth. I Fix my hair and put my forehead protectors on, leaving to watch my team train. I was tod I shouldn't push my legs, so I'm working on Jutsu stuff while the others do normal training and stuff. I walk down the road, excited to see what halarity lies ahead, my team. My team.


	23. GARRA-KUN!

*Timeskip*

A few months after the incident, I walk down the street, clutching a small paper in my fingers.  
My face is slightly pale as I walk aimlessly along, not caring who I run into.  
"Chuunin Exams..." I murmur.  
I shove the paper in my pocket and turn onto a back-road, taking the long way home.  
I hear a comotion up ahead and look up. My eyes widen.

A boy with purple markings on his face clutches Konohamaru by his scarf, threatening to hit him. But it's not just the fact that a kid was in danger, it was the fact that Kankuro and Temari were here. I thought I'd never see them again.  
I walk and my speed increases to a steady jog as I do. I jog straight up next to Naruto and two other kids.  
"Temari! Kankuro! I-is that really you?!" I exclaim. Kankuro turns to me, his smirk fading. Temari's eyes widen.

"Kanami?!" They both ask incredulously. I smile.  
"Long time no see guys! Hey, do me a favor and put Konhamaru down before my team mate throws a rock at you." I say. Sasuke grumbles and drops the rock in his hand from above us.  
Kankuro drops Konohamaru who runs over to a confused Naruto and hugs his legs. I turn to the scared boy.  
"You okay there, Konohamaru-chan? Sorry this lug started picking on you." I say with a smile as Kankuro huffs. The others watch as I walk over to my Sand Village friends and greet them.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask them.  
Temari shrugs.

"Chuunin Exams." She says. My eyebrows raise.  
"Really?" I ask. Kankuro nods.  
Suddenly there is a woosh as a breeze blows through the area.  
"Long time no see, Kanami-chan." A quiet voice says. I turn my head and see a certain red haired boy on the branch behind Sasuke, who turns, surprised.  
"G-Garra?!" I ask, my eyes widening.  
There is a whoosh as he suddenly appears down beside his siblings.

"Oh my god! I thought I'd never see you again!" I say, hugging him. He just stands there as I pull away from him.  
"Uhhh..." Naruto says, suddenly even more confused.  
I turn to them.  
"These are some of my friends from the Sand Village." I say. A dawning look appears on Naruto's face and he nods.  
Sakura and Sasuke just sit watching me.  
Garra's cold gaze turns to Sasuke for a moment before he motions for Temari and Kakuro to follow him, turning away.  
_Oh.. Alright...  
_"I guess I'll see you guys during the Exams." I say quietly. Temari flicks he finger to gesture that she heard and that she wishes me good luck during the Exams. Kankuro does the same. My mood brighten's slightly.

I turn back to the others.  
"So... yeah." I say, walking past them. They just watch me, weird looks on their faces. I walk back through town sadly. I brush my bangs from my eyes.  
_He's changed a lot more than I thought...  
_"Hey! Kanami!" Someone yells. I lift my head from its staring at the pavement to see a confused looking Kiba with his dog. His eyes glaze over with... what was that? Worry?

"Oh. Hey Kiba..." I say quietly. He walks beside me, his gaze on the back of my head.  
"Whats up? You alright?" He asks. I nod, looking up at the road ahead.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just... thinking about... stuff." I say. Kiba raises an eyebrow but Akamaru is silent.  
"Its just. I met up with some friends of mine. Friends I haven't seen in a while. And... I may or may not have to go against them in the Chuunin Exams..." I say. Kiba gives a small grunt of understanding. As we approach a building he stops and puts a hand on my head.

"Well I'm sure everything will turn out alright." He says, giving me a closed eye smile. I turn my head up to look at him and I feel something warm on my cheek. My cheeks redden as Kiba walks towards his house.  
"I hate seeing you upset." he says, opening the door and entering his home, closing the door behind him.  
I stare at the door for a minuet before scurrying away, a hand over my cheek.  
A white haired man watches rom afar, taking rushed but detailed notes.  
_Uhhh. Derr der Kiba derrr._

My brain isnt operating properly.  
My face reddens more just trying to avoid any of Kiba's family. Who suddenly seem to be everywhere.  
I run into my building and throw myself over my kitchen table.  
Im so fucking confused right now. My emotions cant handle this kind of strain.  
Its all coursing through my head. And I feel like I can't move.  
So. Fucking. Confused.

There is a knock at my door and I pull my body up. I suddenly lack motor skills and I stare at the ceiling as I walk with wobbly legs.  
I open the door and Sakura stands there. She gives me a confused look when she see's my bent over torso. I beckon her inside, close the door behind her, and throw myself on the table again with a groan.  
"You ok Kanami?" Sakura asks with a chuckle. I open my eyes and look at her through my hair.

"Dude. I cant even think right now Im so confused." I reply. Sakura sits on my bed, her long bubblegum pink hair falling over her shoulders.  
"Why are boys so confusing?" I mutter to her. She leans forward.

"Is this about Garra?" She asks. I look at my hand.  
"Partially..." I say warilly.  
Sakura cock her head and gives me the confused look of all confused looks.  
I lift my hand to my cheek and my face reddens.  
She just shakes her hand over my face as I go into a very vivid flashback. My blush deepens.  
"You gonna tell me what else happened?" She asks, giggling at my red face.  
I dont anwser so she sighs.  
"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." She says quietly, before leaving.  
Seriousy. What the actual fuck.  
I get up and flop onto my bed.  
It takes a minuet to fall asleep.


	24. First Exam

We all go through a rather intense bout of training before the exams. Heck, we even had to spar.  
I haven't used my Sharingan since the incident with Zabusa, I want to save that.  
So as we make our way to seats assigned to us around the classroom, I become confused. I look down at my seat and notice a white sheet of paper with test questions.  
"Oh shit." I say, turning my head to see Naruto. He seems fine but... well who knows with that kid.  
I look around for people I know and see that most of the rookies are separated. Sasuke rubs his arm after recieving a bad bruise in a fight with another Rookie Gennin, Rock Lee. The bushy browed boy had not only hit on my team mate, much to her discomfort, but also defeated my cousin using only Tai Jutsu. I grin.

But. My dear cousin had unearthed his Sharingan during the fight, which makes me proud of him.  
The proctor yells at us not to cheat and what not. I don't listen. I mess with my pencil.  
"You! What makes you think you've got better things to do today?" A loud voice booms. All heads turn to me.  
I look up and give him a unwavering look, trying not to give away my intense nervousness.  
"Well. I wish you'd hurry up with this test already." I say. Several people freeze. I see some muscles tense in the proctor's scarred jaw.  
"And beore you say anything," I add, surprising everyone. " I know the importance of listening carefully to orders. Incase you havent seen my second forehead protector," I tap the metal on my Sand bandana. "I already went through Gennin training. Never got to the Chuunin Exams though." I say casually, lifing my hands behind my head.

Everyone in the room stares at me. The proctor ignores my last remark. I'm sure he's read my file. Everyone in Konoha has one. Everyone from every village.  
The test begins and I find myself assulted by 9 questions with really confusing wording. I fill out all the ones I know. My heair blocks one eye so I carefully peek around the room.  
_He only said wecouldn't get __caught._ I think to myself. I peek at the boy in front of me. HE seems pretty fishy to me.  
I activate my Sharingan, making sure to have my hair fall over my eyes, and my hand scribble randomly to make it appera as if I was writing.  
I copy the boy's anwser's by copying his movements.

I finish the test quite easily and I peek around the room, deactivating my Sharingan. Sakura and Sasuke look finnished. But... I dunno about Naruto.  
I peek around and spot Kiba ahead of me with Lee to his left. I notice Sakura's head dip slightly and Ino's head falls to her desk quietly.  
I grin. I think I know how I can help Naruto.  
I form my hands in a symbol under the desk after reactivating my Sharingan.  
I hop into Naruto's mind after putting my hands on my desk to make it seem like I'm gonna nap. Because I dont want people getting suspicious.

I grin as his internal self appears before me. Inner Selves are weird like that.  
"How are you in my head?" He asks. My grin widens.  
"I learned a little something from Ino. Don't tell anyone." I say, snickering. I can tell he's kinda confused but I don't indulge in the subject further. I open my mouth to give him the anwsers when...  
"Number 53. Done." Someone calls out, tapping their clip boards from the side of the room.  
I make a startled face and drop connection with Naruto, snapping my own body's neck up and lookin gahead of me. The girl next to the boy I had cheated off of stands.  
Slowly more people are forced to exit the room in one way or another.  
Oh fuck.


	25. Snake lady Oh snap

(A:N/ Okay, so. Before I start I just wanna say that I'm sorry for the really short and undescriptive chapter last time. I just hate the first part of the exam and I don't feel like going through the whole process of explaining it. Plus, I didn't want to make them exactly the same. So, this chapter we're skipping straight to before the 2nd Exam, seeing as you already know the outcome of the first.)

I sign the Consent Waver they gave everyone with my team. Nervous thoughts spinning in my brain.  
This forest looked insane. The name put me off even more.  
The Forest of Death?  
Why do they have to pick the most intimidating name ever?!  
And we have to stay in there for 5 Days?!  
Oh geeze.

I peer around at the other teams. A suspisious looking group of Mist Gennin stands to the side, while all the other rookies converse with their team mates. Well. Except me. I'm too busy trying to calm my nerves. Garra stands emotionlessly with Kankuro and Temari.  
I walk around, pacing nervously, my hands sweating furiously.  
_Whats gonna happen? What scroll are we gonna get? Are we gonna get killed?!  
_Thoughts race through my brain.  
I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Kiba's face. He smiles at me and Akamaru scampers around our feet.  
"Nervous?" He asks. I nod. I kneel down and pick Akamaru up, cuddling him in my arms affectionatly. He licks my cheek.

"Yeah. I just... I don't really know anymore..." I say. Kiba pats my head.  
"You'll do fine." He says. I smile. "As will you." I reply. I give him Akamaru as my team calls me back over and I jog towards my team, giving Kiba a quick wink. My step is a little more bouncy as I do.  
We sit for a few minuets, talking startegy. I'm about to tell them about my Sharingan but I am stopped as the Second Proctor, Anko Mitarashi, calls us us up to get our scrolls. I stand up and rub my hands on my pants.  
When we enter the booth to get the scrolls, we hand a man our Consent forms and recieve a Heaven scroll in return.  
"Please wait at gate 12." he says. Sasuke puts the scroll in his pocket and we all leave the booth, heading towards the gate we were told to wait at.  
I shift nervously beside my pink haired teammate as the gate is unlocked.  
My thoughts drift the the other teams. Especially Kiba.

There is the sudden unanimous sound of shuttering metal as the gate's are opened all at once. We race into the woods, trying to cover some ground. About 5 minuets in, we hear the sounds of screamin gecho through the woods. We all freeze.  
"Was that..."  
"Another Team?" Sakura finishes quietly. We all shake our heads and keep moving. Suddenly a Mist Gennin jumps down from above us and tackles Sasuke to the ground, a kunai hovering just over his neck. Sakura lets out a yelp and I whip out a shuriken or two. I whip them forward and he jumps away from Sasuke, the metal hits one of these big ass tree's with a thunk. **(A:N/ That was also an attack on Titan refrance. WOO GO LEVI AND EREN! XD) **

I notice Naruto frozen in place and I narrow my eyes, activating my Sharingan for a half of a second. I quickly deactivate it and run forward, slicing the phony's cheek. Saukra looks around, frightened and confused.  
"I know your fake. Where's the real Naruto." I say.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto exclaims. I go into the defensive position.  
"Naruto had a scratch on his cheek from Proctor Anko. And, he's right handed. Your left." I say. The fake grins as the Mist Ninja fighting Sasuke dissapears.  
"Unlucky." He says. I throw some shuriken at him and jump up, landing behind him. I grab his shirt before he can move and he struggles. A shuriken hits his shoulder, he was luck to miss the others.  
He urses and jumps away. A few moments later, Naruto and Sasuke walk out of the bushes, Naruto wrining his hands from rope marks.  
_Ropes. _I shudder at flashbacks that race through my mind. We trek a little way's farther and then we stop, sitting in a circle.  
Sasuke lifts his hands over his mouth for a second.

"Okay. I have an idea." He says. We all lean forward, listening intently. "A password." He says. Naruto tilts his head.  
"Password?" he asks. Sakura snapps her fingers.

"Of course! So then whoever doesn't know it is a fake!" She says. "Thats brilliant Sasuke-kun!"  
I sigh a little and turn back to my cousin.  
" Ok. So what's the password gonna be?" I ask. sasuke eyes us all a little.  
"Listen closely, cause I only wanna say this once." He says.  
"The question will be: When does a ninja strike? And the response is: A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. And his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." **(A:N/ OH! DID THAT ONLY OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD SUUN!)  
**I think a moment before nodding.  
"Got it." I say. Sakura nods.  
Naruto scratches tentivly at his cheek.  
"Uhh. Can you repeat that?" He asks. I facepalm.

"You should have payed attention Naruto." I sigh. Sakura bonks his head.  
"You should study more Naruto!" She exclaims. Naruto rubs his head as we stand, prepairing to leave.  
Suddenly, a large gale blows through the area and we are all sent tumbling.  
I let out a yelp as I tumble across the dirt floor. I have become separated from the others. I stand up and launch into a tree, quickly running around the area as the wind lets down.  
_Damn! I should probably search for their Chakara signatures..._

Sasuke's POV:

Ok. It's bad enough that we lost both Naruto and Kanami but this Grass Nin girl is freaky!  
I had to stab my own leg to get away from her. I was so scared, Sakura and I almost got eaten by a giant snake.  
"I'm losing my mind!" I yell. Suddenly the snake launches at me, and in its eyes I see the death that was in the Grass woman's eyes. I saw that death. It was mine. And Sakura's and everyone I've known to love.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yell, throwing shuriken at the snake. It falls with a loud crash against a nearby tree and with a hiss of pain, dies. Sakura and I land on branches around the snake.

Suddenly, there is a strange noise and my eyes widen as the snake's skin begin's to crack, a large lump building at the center of the crack.  
Sakura gasps as the skin breaks around the lump.  
A dark head of hair that is extremely familiar to me rises from the snakes skin. My throat makes a gutteral noise.  
"Hmm. Very good. The prey must always be alert..." The woman looks up at us, her eyes filled with an amused malice. She lickes her lips with her freakishly long tongue.  
"When being chased by its predator." She flickes her tongue slowly, much like that of a snake, and then begins to laugh miniacly. Suddenly her body is coiling around the branch towards me. I freeze, utterly terrifyed as the woman nears me.  
Suddenly a handful of Ninja tools lands in front of her.

Kanami's POV:

"Sasuke!" I exclaim, running in the direction where I had heard Sasuke yell. I hope everyones ok. I jump from tree to tree. I'm scared now. What happening?!  
I run for about 30 minuets before I come to a circle of trees. Several branches are snapped and a giant snake ay dead over a branch. There are scratches and burns in the trees.  
I see Naruto hanging by a kunai on a tree trunk. Sasuke and Sakura are on a tree branch nearby. They all look awfully beat up.  
I notice a Grass Ninja nearby.  
I activate my Sharingan and jump over to the branch my cousin stands on.

"Sasuke! Sakura! What the hell happened?!" I ask rushedly. Worry fills my voice. Sasuke jumps and lifts his arms in a defensive position and Sakura gasps.  
He looks at me for a second before regesturing me as his cousin. My eyes widen as I see the damage they have taken up close.  
"Oh my god. What did she do to you?" I ask. I whip my head over to the Grass Ninja.

"What the fuck did you do to them?!" I exclaim. Suddenly I freeze as the woman's eyes land on me. Or should I say... man. Now that I see up close, the man wears a woman's face over his own. It is partially melted away to reveal a pale face and snakelike yellow eyes.  
He smirks as a tinge of surprise and amusement flash through his eyes.  
"Well well. What have we here?" The man says, his cold voice sending a chill through my spine. I go to grab a kunai shakilly but I collapse on my knees. I shakilly stand back up, gritting my teeth.  
The man chuckles .

"Well. I see we have _two _Uchiha. Both with the Sharingan and both with a great spirit." he says.  
He licks his lips creepily.  
"Who shall I pick?" He asks. Sasuke shakes like its an Catagoty 5 earthquake beside me. I grimace.  
"Shannanro!" I mutter, throwing my hands into a hand symbol.

"Sabaku no sogi!" I exclaim. The dirt from the floor of the forest separates into small grains of sand and lifts upward towards me.  
I throw it forward with a shaky hand, almost losing my grip on the branch.  
"Kanami no!" Sakura yells.

I jump down and attack the man with a mixture or Tai Jutsu and Sand attacks.  
"I'll teach you to mess with my team!" I yell. He catches one of my fists and throws me backward. I land on my feet as he throws a Fire Type Jutsu at me. I jump up and throw the tendril of sand I had snuck behind him up his leg.  
He suddenly bursts into mud.  
"Shit!" I yell. Suddenly I am slammed onto a tree branch.

I cough up some bile and roll to the side, my Sharingan serving its purpose as a slab of earth rockets through the branch. I freeze as I stand, and fall back to my knee's clutching my head.  
Horrible visions flood through my mind.  
_N-No! You n-ned to stand u-up! You can't l-let your guard d-down! _I scream in my skull.  
The man laughs again as he gazes at us both.  
"Now that that's taken care of." he grins, putting his hands in a strange symbol.

"I think I've found a compromise." There is loud grunting above me as Naruto begins to awaken. I don't know how he recover's so fast!  
His eyes open as the man stretches his neck towards Sasuke. Its quite gross actually.  
"S-Sasu... ke..." I rasp. Sasuke lets out a wail as the man's teeth sink into his neck. He collapses, clutching his neck while Sakura lets out a worried gasp.

I hear Naruto gasp slightly.  
The man turns to me and his neck extends towards me. I go to move but to no avail. I let out a yelp and grimace as his teeth sink straight through my jacket and shirt onto the top of my shoulder.  
He removes his fangs from my skin and suddenly a shockwave of undescribeable pain shoots through my body and I scream.  
Naruto's eyes shoot open as I fall to my side, having already been on my knee's, and dig my nails into my shoulder.

I don't hear his screams. I dont hear Sakura's. All I hear are Sasuke's gutteral wails mixed with my own as the man laughs and sinks into the tree, dissapering.  
I let out a wail as Naruto shakilly removes himself from the tree and runs over to me. Sakura holds Sasuke's head in her lap, him passed out and a tear trails down her cheek from her lonesome and scared green eyes.  
The last thing I see are Naruto's eyes.

Then its just nightmares.  
Of that night.  
Of other nights.  
Of battles I dont want to re-live. I scream, knowing that no one else will hear me.


	26. KOHONA KAWAII-POU!

Naruto's POV:

_Damn! Kanami's a lot heavier than she looks!  
_I'm completely and utterly confused and angry.  
I wake up to Kanami and Sasuke screaming bloody mary, and some creepy snake lady laughing all weird like.  
I place Kanami down under a tree, her face scrunching slightly.

Sakura uncerimoniously dumps Sasuke beside his cousin, unable to hold him up any longer.  
We both collapse, breathing heavy.  
Sakura grabs her water and wets some spare wrapping, putting it on their foreheads.  
Sasuke lets out a low and raspy grunt in his sleep, his face contorting.  
I sigh and leave.  
"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asks tiredly.  
I turn and peer at my team mates battered body. Her emotions fragile and her eyes giving away her true feelings.  
"I'm gonna... go set some traps..." I say quietly.

Sakura gives a shaky nod and gazes sadly at our team mates.

* Timeskip*

I sit next to Sakura, our major scratches and what not wrapped up, but heads bobbing and eyes closing wearilly.  
"Hmph. Some look out. Your half asleep." A deep voice says.  
My head snaps upward and Sakura gasps.

Lee's POV:

I jump quietly through the tree's, my new friend perched upon my shoulder. The chipmunk squeaks quietly and my eyes narrow as the wind blows towards me.  
I had found the poor guy with an exploding tag on his back, halfway burned.  
_Whoever would harm such a defenseless animal with the intent of killing another is truely a feind. No innocents should be killed in any attack._

I stop a few tree's away from a clearing below. My eyes widen slightly at the sight of 3 Sound ninja in the clearing.  
Naruto is on the ground, clutching his leg. A senbon pokes from the sides of his leg and he winces when he moves.  
Sakura's lovely green eyes are wide with fear and she quickly casts a glance back at a small hollow beneath a tree that is behind her.  
I shift my gaze to the tree and find the Uchiha cousin's passed out, their faces contorted in pain.  
The sand ninja leap towards Sakura and Naruto calls out to her.

I quickly leap downward into the clearing, the flame of my youth burning brightly due to my beloved Sakura being threatened.  
"Kohona Senpou!" I shout, kicking the Sound ninja swiftly and sending them into the ground.  
"L-Lee-san?" Sakura asks, a little shocked by my Dynamic Entry.  
I smirk.  
"Bushy Brows!" Naruto exclaims joyfully.  
"Naruto-kun. Are you ok?" I asks.  
_Time to test my Tai-Jutsu skills!_

Shikamaru's POV:

This fight was so troublesome.  
Ino was currently inside a female Sound Ninja's body, Kin I think, while I cling to her own limp body. I currently hold a Sound Ninja with some weird gauntlet in my Shadow Posession Jutsu. Though it won't last much longer. These guys are really confusing me though. They seem to be after Sasuke and Kanami.  
Sakura's face is beat up and scratched, her hair is now short and choppy. Her hair blows against the grass gently in the wind.  
We have no idea how this started, but it wasn't looking good for us.  
I hear branches shake above us and I turn my body slightly to see Lee's team mates Tenten and Neji standing on a nearby branch.  
Lee lay face down in the clearing, still concious.

"Lee!" Tenten exclaims. Neji shakes his head.  
"He blew it." He mutters.

"Ugh. These kids seem to be popping out of these woods like Cockroaches." A sound guy mutters bitterly as my Jutsu wears off and he can move again. I narrow my eyes.  
_I absolutely hate that!  
_The man flexes his fingers slightly, smirking behind his bandaged face.  
"Hmph. Looks like they used our team mate as a practice dummy." Neji says. He blinks and his eyes become harsh and cold, veins appearing at the sides of his head.  
"Lets see how you face the Byakugan!" He calls down. I hear Sakura and Naruto make small noises of shock. Heck. We never knew he actually cared for the eccentric boy.  
Neji's eyes scan the clearing and suddenly he lets out a barely audible gasp, his eyes widening slightly.

"Huh? Neji whats wrong?" Tenten asks. Neji's eyes narrow slightly.  
"You gonna stay up there all day, brat?" The Gauntlet guy calls. Neji's eyebrows furrow.  
"Actually it seems that there is no need for that." He says calmly.

I raise an eyebrow.  
"What is he-" I cut off as I hear the sound of rocks being ripped violently from the ground to my left. We all gasp as an enormous body of purple Chakara dances around Sasuke and Kanami.  
Kanami lets out a low grunt before standing, her arms hanging by her sides. Sasuke stands as well.  
My eyes widen at the sight of glowing markings streaming across their bodys.  
"Ino! Get out of there this looks bad!" I call. Ino nods, dropping the jutsu and I grab Choji. I leap behind a bush and Ino wakes up slowly. Kin's body drops to the ground. The tension has gone off the scale.  
Everyone's eyes are wide and frightened.

Sakura turns.  
"Sasuke, Kanami! Your-" She cuts off when she see's the murderous looks in their eyes.


	27. WE MED IT!

Kanami's POV:

"Sakura..." I say darkly, my eyes looking towards my team mate. She is battered to no end and her hair is short and choppy.  
Chakara whips around my cousin and I volently, like a gale in a hurricane.  
"Who did this to you?" I ask.  
Everyone stares at me and my cousin. My hair whips around my face, but I don't move it.  
"Who was it?" Sasuke demands.  
Sasuke's Sharingan is activated and we are ready to kill.  
Sakura hesitates to give me my anwser.

I look up.  
"Was it those Sound Ninja." I state.  
"Guys you-" Sakura is stopped by Sasuke.  
"We're fine. I know that what Kanami and I are feeling. Is power." He says. I narrow my eyes.

"Yes. I've never felt this powerful." I say, glaring at a Sound NInja with a gauntlet.  
"I understand what I am now, thanks to that man." Sasuke says. "I'm an avenger. And in order to achieve my goal I will fall into the care of the evil." He says. I ignore that as Naruto freezes.

"Sakura. Was. It. Them." I demand. A Sound Ninja raises his hand.  
"Yeah. That'd be me." He says.  
I turn my sharp glare to him.  
"Zaku stop!" The gauntlet man exclaims. "Shut it Dosu!"  
I crouch, my hands falling in front of me.  
"You'll have to pay the price." I say. I suddenly throw myself at him, my speed scaring him slightly. Marks begin spreading over mine and Sasuke's body as he joins me. I smirk.

"Take care of him." I say, stopping. I turn to Dosu.  
"I've got Metal Man over there." I say, taking a step towards him. He lift a scroll from his pouch.  
"Here! I'll give you the scroll just don't-" He cuts off as Zaku's agonised yell echo's through the clearing, making people gasp. Sasuke drops Zaku's broken arms and turns to face me and Dosu.  
"I don't want your scroll." I say darkly, my brows furrowing.

I grab his throat and grasp him tightly,lifting him above me. He drops the scroll with a choking sound and claws at my hands.  
"No one messes with my friends." I say. I throw him against a rock and he falls to the ground. I slam my foot onto his ribs.  
"Feel that? Imagine it but 10 times worse." I say, twisting my foot around as he lets out a yell. I bend down close to his ear.  
"You deserve to die." I say. Several people gasp.

I lean back up and put my hands in a symbol.  
"Sabaku no sogi." I murmur. The dirt around me rises and launches at Dosu.  
Everyone gasps as it wraps around him and lifts up into the air.  
"Kanami stop!" Someone yells. I don't listen.  
"Sabak-" I am cut off by Sakura slamming my arms downward and Naruto grabbing Sasuke.

I turn an angry glare to Sakura.  
"P-Please stop... This isn't you!" She begs quietly, tears falling from her wide green eyes.  
I suddenly my eyes soften, and I let out a yelp as the mark recedes, falling to my knee's. Sasuke has the same reaction. The sand around Dosu falls and he lands with a groan.

"Kanami!" Sakura exclaims, kneeling beside me.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto bends down beside his team mate. I clutch shoulder, gritting my teeth. The rip in my jacket exposes a strange mark in my pale skin.  
Tenten and Neji quickly collect Lee while Ino fixes Sakura's hair.

Me and Sasuke sit against the tree, clutching the spots our marks lay on our skin. Naruto walks over and picks up the scroll Dosu dropped.

We spend the next few day's in recovery.  
And the worst part is, my Sharingan is barely useable.  
I can only use it for about 3 minuets before the pain becomes unbearable. Its not like I neccissarily need it right now though.

*Timeskip to when they arrive at the stadium*

So. With the help of Kabuto, we made it to the center tower.  
After a short greeting from a surprise guest, Iruka Sensei, we head into a center room where all the other teams are.  
I notice that the Mist ninja made it here, unlike their comrades who tried to stop us from getting here.  
One with light blue hair streaked with blonde at the tips glares at me. I find myself wanting to crumble under her gaze.  
All of my team mates and I are beat up. And our breathing is slightly labored.  
We line up, much to the slight shock of the other teams, who eye our scratches with wide eyes. I have my shirt covering the mark. I don't want anyone to know. Sasuke's is covered by his shirt collar.

I scan the teams and notice that all the rokie teams have made it out, along with the sound ninja, though only 2 of them are in a line at the moment. Dosu seems to be missing.  
Kakashi-Sensei spots us from a short platform and scans us over with his eyes.  
I am in the back of the line, behind Sakura, who is behind Sasuke and so on.  
The Hokage sends us all a smile.  
Time for a speech.


	28. Sasuke vs Yoroi

So. After an extremely long, boring and surprising speech from the Hokage, a Jonin steps forward in the middle of another explanation.  
"Hokage-samma. Please, excuse me for interrupting, but I should explain something before we begin." He says. The Hokage nods, stopping his speech. The Jonin turns to us with a cough.  
"If you wish to leave now you may." He says.  
Several people gasp.

"All the matches are single person fom now on, so your team wont be disqualifyed." He says. I space out, thinking about my mark.  
_Should I leave?...  
_Unbeknownst to me, my team mates were arguing and two people leave. I just stare at the floor as a Mist ninja and Kabuto leave quietly, their footsteps fading.  
I jolt out of my silent stupor as the Proctor lets out a cough.  
"If that is all. We will be randomly selecing match-ups on the screen above. We will now decide the first match." He says. We all turn our gaze to the screen, names flashing brightly against the names of the last few people competeing. Suddenly a flare o pain flashes in my shoulder and I grit my teeth.  
Sakura turns to me.  
"Kanami-chan? Is it..." She trails off, looking at my jacket. The others turn to me. I ignore them and grasp my shoulder painfully.

I look up at the screen as Sasuke and another leaf ninja's name flash on the screen.  
I look at my cousin as he grins. Suddenly he winces and brings his hand to his shoulder.  
I reluctantly turn and walk up the steps that lead to a large catwalk above me.  
Sasuke and the Leaf ninja, Yoroi ensue in a Tai-Jutsu stand off immediatly.  
Yoroi's hand glows blue with Chakara as Sasuke falls, wincing from the pain of his mark.  
Yoroi leaps over hima and slams his hand into Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke lets out a yelp as he falls to the ground. Sakura sucks in a breath.

Suddenly Sasuke's hand falls to his side and his eyes dull slightly.  
I gasp and grip the hand rails.  
"Sasuke!" I shout. Naruto and Sakura suck in a breath, eyes wide.  
Suddenly Sasuke's foot shoots into Yoroi's stomach with a grunt.  
"Get off!"  
Sasuke stands shakilly. Naruto grips the railing with white knuckles.  
"Sasuke! Don't lose to that guy!" He yells into the arena.  
Sasuke looks up momentarily as Lee shifts slightly besides me.  
Yoroi's hand glow's blue again as he runs forward.  
"I'll teach you to turn my back on me!" He yells. Sasuke smirks, his gaze returning to Yoroi.  
He suddenly dissapears, Yoroi looking around confused.

He suddenly is launched upward with a yelp.  
My eyes widen and I smirk.  
Sasuke launches up and I am extremely happy that he'll be winning ths match.  
I watch as Sasuke slamms Yoroi to the ground, skidding across the floor or the arena.  
The proctor walks over to Yoroi and takes his pulse. His gaze switches to Sasuke as he sits up shakilly. The proctor raises his hand.  
"Winner. Sasuke Uchiha." He says. I smile and Sakura lets out a triumphant cheer.  
Kakashi-Sensei appears down behind Sasuke and helps him stand. They walk out of the arena, much to opposing Village's teams confusion. While all of the Leaf Gannin knew what happened.

I don't notice a Sound Ninja Jonin watching me with a smirk from the other catwalk.  
The names begin to randomize again while a nervous Lee stares at the screen in anticipation.  
Rock Lee  
vs  
Garra of the Dessert

_No! He can't! _I send a worried glance at Lee as he does a happy dance and then leaps into the clearing, facing Garra head on.


	29. Sabaku no Garra vs Rock Lee

A cold sweat drips from my brow as Lee runs forward when the match begins. He jumps up.  
_That wont work! Ugh! Who am I supposed to root for?!  
_"Kohona Senpou!" Lee's foot connects with a wall of sand and he falls to the ground. A wave of sand rises to meet him and he leaps backwards in a sommersault.  
Garra's cold, unwavering gaze watches him the whole time.  
He hasn't moved from the spot.  
"Is that..." Ino trails off.  
"Sand?" Sakura asks. She shoots a sideways glance at me, as does everyone else.  
I ignore them and follow every second of this bout. I hear a puff as Kakashi returns, which was rather quickly even for him.

Lee runs forward again and throws a barrage of Tai-Jutsu moves, the sand rising to meet him every time.  
"Gai-Sensei." I adress the green clad Jonin. He turns to me.  
I keep my eyes focused on Lee.  
"He can't use Nin-Jutsu. Can he?" I ask quietly. Gai chuckles.  
"Nope. Although its rather rare, Lee has no Nin-Jutsu or Gen-Jutsu talent at all. But he's honed himself into a Tai-Jutsu master." He says, gazing proudly at his student.  
"Woah..." Naruto murmurs, as Kankuro decides to join us on our Catwalk, a smirk on his face.  
"Lee's so fast... but he can't even get close!" Sakura remarks. Lee has a small smirk upon his face, his hand extended towards Garra.  
"Garra's defense is Sand. But he doesn't control it, it moves on it's own accord." I say, looking over at Sakura, who looks up at me.  
"It acts as a sheild, and moves much faster that anyone could ever move. Even Lee won't be able to breach it's defences." I say. Sakura's eyes widen slightly and she turns back to the fight.  
"Garra's never been injured. No one can touch him." I murmur. This earns a slight gasp from Naruto and the other teams group closer to hear me.  
My Sensei eyes me quietly.

"Is that all." Garra asks. Although its more of a statement with his emotionless voice.  
"I hope you haven't finished yet. We haven't had enough blood." He says. Sand shoots towards Lee and he jumps.  
I gasp as a tendril wraps around his leg and he is swung into a wall below me.  
"Lee-san!" I yell, my hands grip the railing tightly, my eyes wide.  
A flare of pain shoots from my shoulder and I bring my hand up.  
Kakashi peers down at me.  
"Something wrong?" he asks me. All of the Genin cast me a sideways glance. Knowing the outcome of the last test.  
I shake my head.

"No. I'm fine." I say, bringing my hand back down to the rail as Lee falls to the ground.  
"Lee!" Sakura gasps. A wave of sand looms above him and Lee's eyes widen. The sand slams down over him.  
"Lee!" Naruto yells. Neji lets out an amused chuckle.  
Ino gasps and lifts her hands to her face.  
"Its over..." Shikamaru murmurs.  
I look up. "No. On the contrary its far from over." I say. I point up and everyone watches as Lee lands atop the Statue of a hand symbol in the center wall of the room.

Gai gives his student a thumbs up and I lift my eyebrow curiously, as Lee's smile widens and he removes his leg warmers.  
"Ankle weights?" I ask, as they are removed from Lee's ankles and his leg warmers return to his calfs. He stands.  
"How dumb." Kankuro comments.  
"How cool!" Naruto mutters.  
Lee drops the ankle weights and there is a cloud of dust as the ground beneath them crumbles.  
I turn to Gai-Sensei, my eyebrow twitching.  
"Isn't that a little much Gai?" Kakashi asks.  
"Nope."

Lee promptly leaps from the statue, too fast for me to follow.  
He aims a punch at Garra, who turns as sand bursts next to his ears. Lee is gone.  
"What?!" I exclaim, leaning forward. "He's way faster than before!"  
Sand bursts around Garra as Lee aims hits too fast for the sand to follow. Garra's head turns and suddenly Lee's fist nearly grazes his face.  
"Close!" Sakura exclaims happily.  
My fists tighten around the railing.  
_Who do I root for?! An old friend... or a new one?  
_Kankuro's jaw falls to the floor as Lee smashes his foot over Garra's head, it snapping towards his body. I gasp and my eyes widen.  
"He... actually hit him..." I turn to Kankuro.  
"This is bad." I say.

"Yeah bad for Garra." Naruto says happily.  
Kankuro shakes his head.  
"No. It's the opposite."  
"YES LEE! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" Gai yells, clenching a victory fist. My eyes wach nervously as Lee smirks, falling back.  
Lee lands a punch, sending Garra flying back. My eye's widenmore, their Iris' shaking slightly as I move my view from Garra to Lee.  
"Lee you nailed him!" Sakura exclaims, clenching her fist.  
_How?! This is insane!  
_Garra stands and I suck in a breath when I see his eyes. He breaths heavily as Sand pours from the gourd on his back.  
Shit just got real.


	30. Lee!

Sand crumbles from Garra's face and Lee's eyes widen.  
"The sand armour." I whisper.  
Sakura turns to me.  
"Y-You mean he..." I turn to her, sweat falling to the floor.  
"Lee didn't make a scratch on him. Rather..." I trail off, gazing at Garra. "Enraged him..."  
Naruto stiffens.  
Garra has a sick grin plastered to his face as he stares Lee down, Lee's confidence faltering by the second.  
The sand moves to Garra's body and Kankuro grits his teeth.  
Garra's emotionless expression returns as sand cover's his body, encasing him in a protective shell. Sand dances around Garra, his arms crossed and a murderous look in his teal eyes.  
"Well. Is that all?" Garra asks again. Feighning Lee to make him think what he just did doesnt matter, or that the match is over.  
But its faaar from that.

Little be known that a sublte signal had ensued between Lee and his Sensei. Lee smirks.  
_What? Why is he smirking?  
_Lee unwraps the bandages over his arms and lets the end fall to the ground 's brow's furrow as he runs forward, kicking up dust from the floor beneath him as he circles a 'calm' Garra, too fast for us to see.  
Suddenly Garra is sent fying into the air. But he doesnt float.  
Lee launches upward, kicking Garra in a barrage attempting to raise him higher. He winces from the pain and my brows furrow.  
_No! He paused and... oh no Lee!  
_Lee rises up behind Garra and the bandages wrap around his arms, rendering them immobile. He changes course and heads straight down, in a flurry of green and brown which the sand can't keep up with.

"Primary Lotus!" He exclaims, before slaming Garra into the tile below, causing the floor to break up.  
He leaps away just in time, breathing heavily as dust erupts around Garra's body.  
I lean forward, my knuckles white from gripping the railing.  
Everyones eyes widen as Garra's surprised face crumbles, revealing the hollow inside.  
"How?! When did he do that?!" Gai exclaims. Kakashi turns to his old friend and explains while the others let out a short and abrupt gasp.  
Lee's eyes widen and his eyebrow twiches.  
"What the?!" Sakura exclaims. Naruto making a small noise of shock.

My arms begin to shake and it worsens as a pain flows from my shoulder.  
Kiba's eyes glance over at me from next to Shiakamru and Akamaru whimpers at Garra, shaking in Kiba's jacket.  
Sand races towards Lee, who is thrown againt a wall, but deflects the sand partialy.  
He continues to fight, even though he must know he will lose.  
Thats the thing I like about Lee.  
I suddenly notice a random girl with dark hair on the opposite catwalk.  
Se watches Garra with a grin on her face. I haven't even noticed her until now.  
Her dark eyes sparkle maliciouly as Lee leaps away from a wave of sand.  
_Who... is she?  
_I cut off as another silent signal is sent between Sensei and Subordinate. Lee stops moving and puts his arms up in a defencive position. I'd use my Sharingan to examine, but I don't want to reveal it just yet.

Suddenly the floor beneath him lifts into the air, crumbling away from the support. Chakara envelopes his body in a strang circular shape around him.  
Kakashi gasps. "Gai! You- How many gates can that boy open." Kakashi asks, his Sharingan activated. The girl eyes him coldly from across the arena.  
Gai gazes at his student. "5." He reply's. Kakashi sighs, shaking heads.  
Sakura and I turn to Kakashi.  
"What Gates are you talking about, Sensei?" Sakura asks. Kakashi looks down at her.  
"There are 8 'gates' in the body that control Chakara. When they are opened, the person's Chakara flow increases greatly but it can cause death." he says. My eyes widen slightly and I turn back to Lee.

He throws his arms down and I do a double-take. His skin is now a deep red color and veins have appeared near his furrowed eyebrows.  
Next thing I know, in the fraction of a second, Garra is taking a severe beat down. The girl across from me is being held back by Temari. Her face is contorted in rage and she grits her teeth angrilly.  
I gasp as Garra ends up on the floor, Lee crouching a little way's off.  
"Lee-san!" Ino calls. Lee breaths heavily, eyes half closed as he gazes at Garra.  
Garra, breathing heavily, raises a shaky arm.  
Sand flows creepily towards Lee and I lean forward, grip tightning and eyes wide.  
"He needs to move! He'll kill him!" I exclaim, everone sending me a strange look.  
Lee goes to move, but his legs wont support him. Garra manages to get sand around his left arm and leg.  
"Sabaku Kyyu!" Garra exclaims, clenching his fist.

Lee lets out an agonised wail and everyone gasps.  
"Lee! No!" Sakura yells. My eyes are wide and fearful as my friend falls unconsious and slumps onto the ground.  
Garra stands shakilly and sand moves to consume Lee."Now you die!" Before anyone can move, I jump down and block the attack.  
Garra's eyes show the slightest bit of surprise as the sand retreats.

"Garra! Stop. Don't you think you've done enough?!" I exclaim. Garra crosses his arms.  
"We were supposed to fight." He responds calmly. My eyes narrow.  
"Well then you must have changed a lot from when I knew you. The Garra I knew wasn't a killer!"  
Suddenly sand is sweeping towards me and my eyes widen.

Kakashi and Gai jump in front of me, blocking the attack while the Proctor, Asuma-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei hold Garra back in some way, shape or form.  
Kakashi turns to me.  
"Are you ok?" He asks over his shoulder. I nod and he turns back to Garra, his eyebrow's furrowed.  
I gasp suddenly as I hear movemeant behind me and turn.  
"Lee!" I gasp. Lee stands, his knee's bent and his arms limp by his sides. His arm and leg are bleeding and his eyes are dull and half opened.  
The Jonin turn with a noise of shock as my eyes begin to water.  
I pull his head close to me and a tear falls from my eyes.  
"Oh my god... Why didn't you just quit Lee?" I whisper. The Proctor turns to Garra.  
"Winner. Garra of the Desert." Garra appears back on the catwalk.  
I lift my head and look at the proctor.  
"Go get the damn medical ninja!" I scream. Everyone stands, shocked by my overall reaction as I lay Lee down on the ground and the paramedics run into the room with a stretcher.  
I notice tears in Sakura and Ino's eyes as they carry him away. Kakashi puts a solemn hand on Gai's shoulder as the names begin to scroll again.  
I feel an abrupt flash of pain before the screen loads the next match.

Venali Oragi  
vs

Kanami Uchiha


	31. Venali vs Kanami

I wipe my eyes as the Medical Ninja leave with Lee and the other's retreat to the catswalks once more.  
A Grass Ninja with long, brown hair walks down the steps. Her eye's lock onto me with a cold glare as she stops opposite me. Her green eyes blase with anger and confidence.  
Another flare shoots through my shoulder and I wince slightly.  
"Alright. You may begin." The proctor says. We are still for a moment before the girl throw's her finger's into a hand symbol.  
"Earth Clone Jutsu!" She exclaims. Rocks and dirt seep from the broken floor and form into exact copies of her.

I narrow my eyes and watch as the girl smirks, lifting her hands filled with kunai.  
She throws one hand, and I jump up. I land next to where I had been and she throws the other hand. Pain shoots through my shoulder and I dont have time to jump.  
I activate my Sharingan. Everyone above me does a double take, especially the girl above me. Venali's eyes widen as I whip out a kunai, deflect the ones flung towards me and jump. I throw some Shuriken before placing my hands in a symbol, deactivating my Sharingan.  
"Katon! Gokyokenou Jutsu!" I exclaim, blowing fire from my mouth.  
I land as the clone's disperce and Venali tries to attack me with Tai-Jutsu.

I block a punch and slam my hand into her stomach. She stumbles back, clutching her stomach.  
I leap back as she kicks and fall to the ground as pain shockwaves down my sides.  
Venali narrows her eyes and runs forward, kicking my side and launching me into a wall.  
I cough up some bile and slide down the wall.  
I stand shakilly and my hand glows.  
Correct.

I had activated my Sharingan for a half of a second during Sasuke's fight with Yoroi and I can now use Yoroi's Jutsu.  
I run forward with a yell and launch my hands out, lashing at Venali, who dodges.  
The battle drones on for a while before I stumble and fall to my knee's as pain shockwaves through my body. I pull my arms up to my shoulder and clench my finger's around the mark. I feel a strange twinge as the mark begins to spread. Kakashi's eyes widen and I open my eye's wide and stare at the floor as the mark spreads to my eyes.  
I narrow my eyes.  
_No! I can't let this thing take over! Not after last time!_

The mark begin's receding and I stand shakilly.  
I lift my arms shakilly.  
"S-Sabaku no sogi..." I mutter.  
Dirt swirls into sand and launches forward, wrapping around Venali's arms and legs. She trys to move back but I keep the sand moving. I rais her into the air.  
"Do you give up?" I ask. My breathing is slightly laboured.  
"Cause I can kill you. Right now." I say. I pull my fingers in slightly and the sand constricts around Venali. She lets out a choking noise and snaps her eyes shut.

"Yes! Yes I give up! I quit!" She exclaims. I collapse to the floor and Venali falls onto a bed of sand as I stare at the floor, breathing heavy.  
Naruto and Sakura leap over the rail and kneel beside me while Venali coughs sand out of her mouth. The sand returns to its original state and moves back in place. I feel a warm hand on my back as Kakashi appears next to me. I feel another wave of pain course through my body and I puke, my body convulsing violently. Venali is escorted away as my team helps me stand. I wipe my mouth and Kakashi turns to the others.

"I'll handle her from here." He says. Naruto and Sakura cast me a worried look before nodding to their Sensei. He leads me towards the door as the proctor announces my victory. Kiba watches me with a worried look, yet also a bit of horror. What had I done to recieve that.  
The girl with black hair follows me with her eyes before going down into the arena to proceed with her match.  
Kakashi walks slowly beside me, his hand on my back.

"You should have told someone." He murmus quietly. I shiver as pain moves through my body.  
"N-Naruto and the others k-knew... and so did most of t-the other-" I cut off and convulse violently again, gripping my shoulder.  
"T-The other Gen-nin teams..." I finish. Kakashi is silent as we walk into a back room.

"I need you to take off your jacket." He says. I oblige and Kakashi sits me down on the floor in the middle of a dark room.  
I hear him doing things around me but I pay no mind. I'm too busy trying not to throw up.  
I hear footsteps behind me and Kakashi pulls the strap of my shirt up, revealing the mark on my shoulder.  
"Evil Deterant." Kakashi mutters. Pain flashes through my body and I let out a yelp as my body hits the floor.  
As my eyes close, I see a man with a white face and an evil smirk on his face. Fear shoots through me and I pass out from the pain.


	32. Kiba X Kanami

I wake up, blinking my eyes slowly at the bright white ceiling above me. I sit up and put a hand over one of my eyes.  
"Ugh... What? Where..."  
_Oh. The Hospital.  
_The past events flood through my mind as I look at the machine next to me. I remember the man. What had happened to him? Or Kakashi-Sensei? Or Sasuke?  
I hear a knock at the door and a nurse pops her head into the room with a smile.  
"Mrs. Uchiha. You have a visitor." She says. She leaves and the door open's wider.

Kiba walks over to a nearby chair and sit's down, Akamaru jumping onto my bed as the door closes.  
Akamaru licks my face and I giggle, pulling him into my arms.  
"Hey Kiba." I say, looking up at him. He smiles.  
"How are you feeling?" He asks me. I think for a minuet.  
"Like a zombie." I say, chuckling. Kiba smirks.  
"Yeah. I gotcha." He says, putting his hands behind his head. "We all are really tired lately, though you took a beating out there. What the heck happened?" He asks me. I lean against the headboard of the bed, Akakamru laying his head on my arm.

"Uh... well... a lot." I say, giving him a sheepish grin.  
"I just ran into somebody who... I don't think belonged in the test. And yeah." I say. I suddenly remember everyone and the past test.  
"Wait. How's Sasuke? And the others? And Kakashi? Is Kakshi still alive?!" I exclaim. Kiba's eyes widen and he waves his hands.

"Woah woah! Settle down. Sasuke's here actually. He's a couple floor's down. The others are fine." He says. I sigh with releif and Kiba raises an eyebrow.  
"Why would Kakashi-Sensei be dead?" He asks. I look at him.  
"That person I told you about. Yeah... uh. Before I blacked out I saw him aga- WAIT WHAT DAY IS IT?!" I exclaim, shooting forward and nearly losing my grip on the small puppy in my arms.  
"Who won their matches?! Who's continuing?!" I ask. Kiba laughs.

"Jeeze. So many questions and so many anwsers." He says. He leans his arm on the table next to my bed and Akamaru licks my arm in an attempt to calm me down.  
"Well. Everyone who's moving on are: Garra and his squad, a Mist Ninja, Shikamaru, and... I cant remember the rest but I know that most of the rookies from Konoha made it." He says, scratching his head. I give him a deadpan look.  
"And its about a week before the final matches." He finishes. I release Akamaru from my grasp, him falling onto the blanket beside me. I throw the blankets up and stand.  
"A WEEK BEFORE THE FINAL MATCHES!" I exclaim. Akamaru shakes his way out from underneath the blanket with an indignant grumble.  
"Oh my god." I mutter, moving towards the door, Kiba standing surprised.

I stumble and he catches me, pulling me towards him.  
"Woah woah. Careful. You need to recover more. I don't want you getting hurt." He says, sitting me back on the hospital bed, my feet barely grazing the floor.  
I look at my legs.  
"Besides. You need to kick that Mist Ninja's ass in your match." He continues. I raise an eyebrow.  
"Mist Ninja? Which one? There were two left last I saw." I ask. Kiba scratches his cheek in thought.  
"Uh. The last one left actually. That one creepy sand girl with the dark hair killed the other one in her match." He says with a shudder. My eyes widen slightly.  
"She killed him? Without mercy?" I ask. Kiba nods.  
"Yeah. Don't know any details though. Naruto beat me in our match." He says with a sheepish grin. I put my hand to my mouth and shake with laughter.

"Naruto beat you? You lost to my spazzy teammate?" I ask, letting lose a chuckle. Kiba glares at me.  
I pay no mind and laugh, clutching my stomach.  
"Oh wow Kiba. Yup. Sooo strong huh?" I say, wiping my eyes. "I bet the ladies _loved _that." I finish. Kiba smirks.  
"Yup. You sure seem to, seeing as your laughing so hard." He retorts. I freeze. A light rosy color rises to my cheeks as I bonk him on the head.  
"Baka!" I exclaim as he rubs his head. "What are you suggesting?! That I like Naruto?!" I cross my arms.  
"I mean yeah he's an awesome friend but I'd never date him." I say, turning my head to the side.  
Kiba laughs and sits next to me.  
"Yeah. I know. Cause you'd tottaly date me." He says, putting his arm over my shoulder.  
I blush and my eyebrow twitches. He stands and stretches.  
"I should probably go. I've got to help Shino train for his match." He says, walking towards the door.  
I shoot my arm out and grab his sleeve. I stand up and in a fraction of a second our lips connect. I release my hand and shove him out the door.  
I walk down onto my head and bury my head in my pillow.  
"I cant believe I just did that." I say, my voice muffled by the pillow. I'm sure he's standing there, all surprised and whatnot. He's probably blushing really bad. I smirk.  
That would be a sight to see.  
I face the ceiling and brush my bangs from my eye's.  
"Man. I gotta get outta here..."


	33. BACK HOOOME

The doctors let me out 2 days after I woke up.

I walk quietly through town, hoping to get some training done before the final matches. Sasuke is still asleep and it worries me slightly.

I just hope that he's ok. I walk into the clearing where my team and I would normaly train and bust out everything I can. I know what to expect from a Mist ninja. I just hope its not rainy the day of the competiton. But, knowing my luck. It probably will be.

I throw a kick at the log in front of me and curse as I stump my toe.

"Note to self. Keep toes away from log." I say to myself.

I hear a laugh and freeze. I turn my head, my eyebrow twitching. My hands are wrapped around my foot.

Tenten, Ino and Sakura walk into the clearing with a chuckle. I shoot a scowl their way.

"Enjoying the show?" I ask. Ino crosses her arms.

"Very much, thanks for asking." She says. I put my foot back on the ground and turn my body to face them. "What's up guys?" I ask. Sakura smiles.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck during your match. Your actually the only girl from Konoha competeing." She tells me.

"Really? Why?" I ask. Ino turns to Sakura.

"Me and Sakura tied, Hinata lost to Neji-" I stop her there.

"Woah woah woah. Woah. Hinata had to fight Neji?!" I exclaim. Sakura nods.

"Yeah. It was kinda sad to watch really. She went into Cardiac Arrest for a while." She says. I gape at her.

"That sucks. Why would he do that to his own cousin though?" Tenten shrugs.

"I don't know. Its probably something between the Head and Branch families." She says. I raise an eyebrow but Tenten quickly deflects the silent question.

"Anyways, I lost to that Temari girl." She says, rubbing her head. I lean against the log I had only just recently attacked.

"Yeah. That fan of her's is surprisingly powerful, huh." I say. Everyone nods. We spend a few minuets talking about ordinary things, the final matches and some other stuff before my stomach growls.

I give everyone a sheepish smile. "Uh. I'll be right back. I need to go eat something." I say. Tenten chuckles and I set off to Ikirachu Ramen. That place has the best ramen. I sound like Naruto don't I?

I laugh to myself and continue quietly through the streets.

I hear a small click and look up. My eyes widen when my eyes befall my friend.

Lee's arm and leg are covered in a cast and a bandage cover's his right cheek. He walks with a crutch rested beneath his arm.

I make my way over to him as quickly as possible.

"Lee! How are you feeling?" I ask him. He turns and gives me a thumbs up.

"A lot better actually." He say. But then he looks down, his gaze faltering slightly.

I look down.

"Lee." I say quietly. He looks up, eyebrows raised in a confused manner. "Did they... tell you?" I ask quietly, people bustle around us. Ignoring the two Genin in their path.

"Tell me... what?" Lee asks. I feel a small prick behind my eyes.

"Did they tell you that... You probably..." My lip quivers. " You probably wont be... be able to continue your career as a Shinobi..." I murmur. Lee's eyes widen and I look at my feet.

"Garra's attack... If you are lucky to live, like in your case. It crushes your bones into tiny fragments. There are..." My eyes begin to water. "There are most likely several fractures in your spine and along your left arm and leg." I say. A single tear falls to the dirt.

"I-Im sorry Lee..." I say. " I'm sorry I couldn't help you..." I feel something on my head for a moment. I look up to see Lee with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Kanami. You couldn't have done much anyway it seems." He says. I know that deep down he's probably crushed. He pats my head and I wipe my eyes.

"I-I gotta go." I murmur, moving quickly past the green clad boy. I get to the ramen shop and order a bowl of extra beef ramen. Quickly wiping my eyes, I chow down on the food, pay, and leave for my appartment.

I enter the tiny apartment that I call home and gaze around at it.

I sigh.

"You know what. I think its about time I visited some family." I say. The next day, I wake up and change. I start packing my belongings into boxes and walk down the stairs. After a long trek through town, I end up in the Uchiha compound. I enter my old house and set down my things. I look around at the dust and cobwebs. I sigh.

And I still have about 5 more loads. Well. Consider this training.


	34. Heavy Lifting

After a long day of moving boxes. All of my belongings are in my old home. With a groan I grab a rag and fill it with water. Wringing it out, I scour the house and clean it till it practically sparkles.  
With a satisfied smile, I throw the grimey rag away. Then... its time to unload.  
I carry my _excrusiatingly heavy _bedframe over to the stairs before I drop it. I am utterly exhausted. I let out a loud groan.  
"Why?!" I exclaim, floping over the wooden frame.

I hear a door slide open and I turn my head slowly to see who has decided to intrude.  
Kiba smirks, leaning against the doorway. "Having trouble?" He asks. I give him a slow blink.  
"What do you think?" I say sarcasticly, standing up. I put a hand on the frame and peer up the steps.  
"I'm just so _tired_. And it's so _heavy_." I say with a groan. Kiba walks into the house. Akamaru hops onto the floor and sits quietly off to the side.  
"Here." He says, grabbing the top side of the frame. "I'll help."  
I nod and grab the other end. "Heave!" I exclaim. With a grunt, we lift the frame up and scale the stairs.  
We drop it in my room. And I dust my hands, breathing heavy. Kiba wipes some sweat from his forhead. "Time for the matress." I say. We go downstairs and lift the matress turtle style upstairs. We drop it agains the wall and I sigh, leaning against it.  
"Thats all the heavy stuff." I sigh. "Finally."

Kiba chuckles.  
"Hey. Consider this endurance training." He says. I laugh.  
"Yup." I say quietly, wiping my forhead with my jacket. I stand up. "Want a drink?" I ask. Kiba nods and we move downstairs into the kitchen. I give Kiba a glass of water and drink half of my own, sitting on the counter.  
Kiba drain's the cup and then moves to the sink. He put's his hood down and cups his hands under the water. He spashes his face and it gets his hair wet. He turns off the faucet and shakes his hair out. Its quite cute actually.  
"What? A matress and bedframe too heavy for the Almighty Kiba?" I ask, leaning forward slightly. Kiba chuckles, the red mark's on his face are surprisingly straight, not smudged at all.  
"Almight, huh?" He says, leaning on the counter beside me.

I blush slightly.  
"Uhh. Well I... uh." I cant seem to come up with an excuse. Or at least something to bail me out of this.  
"Well. If the Merciful Uchiha says so." Kiba leans up and kisses my cheek. "Must be true." My blush deepens.  
"You know your even cuter when you blush." My hands shoot to my face, trying to cover the heat rising to my face. Kiba laughs and I look down at my legs.  
"Shut up." I say quietly. Kiba laughs again. I scowl at him, my face still red.  
Akamaru peers up at me, his cute little brown ear's lifting slightly. I cant help but get off the counter and sit on the floor with him.

Kiba watches me for a moment while I play with his dog. I mean, he's just too cute! How can you not play with him?!  
"So. How did you get Akamaru in the first place?" I ask. Kiba smirks, sitting beside me. Akamaru scurries into his lap.  
"Well. My mom gave him too me. Said I had to take care of him, and he would take care of me." He says, ruffling the small puppy's head.  
"First thing he did was take a leak on my face." Akamaru lets out a happy bark and I laugh.  
"So, not the friendliest thing at first, huh?" I assume.

Kiba nods.  
"Yeah. But now this guy right here is my best bud." He says. Akamaru licks his face before scurrying into Kiba's jacket, just under his chin.  
Kiba's hood is still down and it's kinda weird seeing his hair. Short and scruffy, just like you'd expect from a guy with his personality. Plus he's part of the Inuzuka Clan. So, what can you do? I run my finger's over a tuft of his hair.

"You know we never see your hair. I almost thought you didn't have any." I say with a chuckle. Kiba laughs.  
"Yeah. I mostly wear the hood so Akamaru isnt all over my chest all the time." He says. I nod, going back to my seated position.  
Kiba looks around at the house that surrounds us.

"So... was this your old house?" He asks. I nod, leaning on my hands. My black hair swishes behind my shoulders.  
"Yeah. I remember, I used to try and find every nook and cranny in here, in case I ever got in BIG trouble." I say with a chuckle. I point up towards my parent's room.  
"Theres actually an old trapdoor in my parent's old room." I say. "I used to go there first, hoping that they would never figure out where I was hiding." I gaze around us.

I feel a hand over mine.  
"You ok?" Kiba asks. I nod.  
"Yeah." I say quietly. "Its just... I never thought I'd be back here... It's weird..." I say. I can't stop the memories from flooding into my brain. Good and bad. I sigh and clench my eyes shut.  
Kiba wraps his arm around me.

"Hey. Its alright." He says, moving closer to me. I'm happy that he's here. Or else I'd be weeping.


	35. Battles Begin

*Timeskip*

Its the day of the Final Matches. I'd gotten a good bit of training in and I'm proud of what I've done. The sky is dark and dew covers the grass around me, the dirt road muddy and slippery.  
I walk slowly to the area where all the contestants were to meet.  
A Jonin is there with a clipboard in hand.  
_Where's our old Proctor?  
_He holds the board up and I peer at it. The matches proceed as follows.  
1st: Naruto vs. Neji

2nd: Temari vs Shikamaru

3rd: Kanami vs Mira

4th: Honoo vs Oradella

5th: Shino vs Kankuro

6th: Garra vs Sasuke

7th: ...

I breifly scan the paper and look around.  
I notice that everyone is here but Sasuke. This worries me slightly but I don't dwell on it. Across two different sides of the room, the Mist girl with blue hair eyes me coldly and the dark haired Sand girl eyes me up.  
I shudder. I really don't want to fight either of them. I converse with my fellow Leaf Ninja for a while before we are ushered into the arena.  
I lift my hand to sheild me from the blinding sunlight when we first exit. The crowd cheer's and I scan the crowd for anyone I know. I spot my Sensei and all those not continuing in the stands nearby. Kiba whistles and waves, his hood is down for once. I smirk and wave back at my friend. Lee gives me a thumbs up and my smirk widens into a smile.  
But Sasuke still isn't here.

I ignore this as I am directed onto a shaded platform above.  
Naruto's fight ensue's and I cheer him on the whole way through. He end's up victorious, with the help of some Kyuubi Chakara because Neji had dealt a great number on him. Naruto walks up the steps and greets me as Shikamaru is called to the stage. I notice him getting cold feet and I am about to console him before-  
"GO GET 'ER SHIKAMARU! SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!" Naruto says loudly, knocking Shikamaru over the railing. I laugh as Shikamaru scowls at him, grudgingly moving to the center of the arena.

As the fight drone's on, I notice his plan immediatly.  
"Go Shikamaru!" I shout. In the end, the lazy ass gave up, which startled me slightly. He shrugs and moves away tiredly.  
Time for my match.

I walk down the steps, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. As I walk into the arena, I find that the Mist girl is already there. She glares at me. I stare her down.  
"You may begin." The proctor says. We are still for a moment before she runs at me. She throws a punch and I block, bringing my foot up to kick her. She grabs my foot and flings me over her head. I flip midair and throw some shuriken at her, landing on my feet. She ducks and brings her fingers up.  
"Ninja Art: Mist Concealment." She murmurs. My eyes dart aound quickly as a heavy mist settles.  
"Hmph. Nothing I havent seen." I say, loud enough for her to hear. I duck, activating my Sharingan as a kick is swept for my head. I whip around.  
"Katon Gokyokeno Jutsu!" I shout, blowing fire from my mouth and flipping away. The mist lightens slightly as she jumps up. I throw kunai at her, seeing her trick and the clone turns into water. I turn and grab her hand. She smirks.  
"Right where I want you." She mutter's miniacaly. My eyes widen as she flashes through one-handed hand symbols.

"Flying Water of a Thousand Kills!" She yells. I can feel tension rise in the area my team sits as they recognise the Jutsu. The dew rises from the grass around me and it freezes into senbon. I jump away just as they land where I had been.  
"That Kekkei Genkai!" I murmur. "How?!" I exclaim. The girl smirks, relaxed.  
"I see. Well now you've forced my hand." She says.


	36. Kekkei Genki What!

My eyes widen as she calmly places her hands in a hand symbol very familiar to me. Images flash through my mind of a masked boy.  
"No..." I murmur. Mira smirks.  
"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals." She says. The mist lifts again as water is pooled around me, then rising into the crystals that I remember oh-so vividly.  
Mira notices my shock and disbelief and her smirk widens. I hear a shout in the distance as Mira enter's the mirror. Even our Proctor is shocked.

My hands shake as I lift my kunai. Mirs's image flashes around me and I suck in a breath.  
" I see you are familiar with my Jutsu, hm?" She says with a cold laugh, her voice resonating through the whole stadium. " I believe you fought a certain Yuki Clan member a while back. Haku Yuki?" My eyes widen. "That would be my older brother." She finishes. I gasp.  
"Kanami!" I hear Naruto's voice.  
_How is this possible?!  
_Mira laughs, raising senbon from her pouch. There is a metalic glint around me as the mirrors copy her movements.  
I tense up as she throws them. I feel several scratch me and I drop my kunai from shock and pain.  
I let out a yelp as one grazes my cheek. One sticks into my arm and I let out a hiss. Falling on the ground, I shakilly look up at Mira, who laughs at my pain, her hair moving over her eyes.

I grab my kunai as more are thrown. I am able to block most of them but I feel more stick into me.  
"I have to end this quick." I whisper to myself. When I get an idea. I follow Mira's movement with my red eyes and as she goes too throw them, I grab a handful of smoke pellets and slam them to the floor.  
In an eruption of dark smoke, several senbon stick into me. I let out a wail and fall on my rear again. But I know that my plan worked.  
I hear shouting above me as I stand shakilly.  
With a yell, a clone throws a kunai at the mirror. Mira lean's out and catches it. She smirks and I feighn fear, my eyes widening. Blood trickles from my cheek and leg onto the ground.  
"That wont work." Mira says darkly. Suddenly her head jolts sideways and she falls from the mirror. I take my chance and run from the mirrors.  
I go to throw my hands in a symbol but suddenly the mirror's burst. Small shards of glass land in my skin and I get several scratches from other peices. I let out a yell as a large shard implants itself into my shoulder.  
Mira stands shakilly as my clones disperse. She wipes her face and I notice a cut on her cheek. She gives me the death glare. I wrench the ice from my shoulder and it dissolves in my hand. Blood flows from the wound, staining my jacket.

Mira raises her hand and the ice reforms in her hand. A large blade of ice resting in her palm. It resembles Zabusa's sword greatly.  
She runs at me and I sidestep, a little limp from the pain. I throw my fingers into a hand symbol and the dirt around me rises into a wave of sand. Before Mira can move, the sand crashes over her. I breath heavily, with a wince I raise my hand. The sand clears to reveal Mira lying on the ground. The sand rises above her as she goes to stand. High in the air, it takes shape of millions of sharp objects. I suck in a breath and blow fire at the sand. The pressure and heat make glass and I launch them at her. I don't pierce her, I just scratch her to cause pain.  
"Dont." I say, launching several more blades at her. "Underestimate." More blades launch. "Me." I finish. I launch the last of the blades and put my hands together.  
"Earth Concealment." I sink slowly into the ground. I hear a yelp above me as Mira recieves several more blows and I shoot my hand through the ground, gripping her ankle. With a yell of surprise, she is yanked into the ground and I jump up, breaking the ground around me. I land a swift kick to her jaw before flipping backward and landing. I fall to one knee, weak from all of this fighting.

Mira lets out a groan as our Proctor inspects her.  
"Winner, Kanami Uchiha." He says, gesturing to me.  
The mist lifts fully as cheering erupts from the stands. Mainly from my friends. Breathing heavy, I leave the arena.  
A doctor patches me up in the infirmary before I leave to watch the next match.


	37. So Murderous

(A:N/ I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I don't own Honoo. She's actually my friend's OC.)

The girl with dark hair walks out into the arena, her eyes searing with malice. A Mist ninja walks out behind her.  
They face eachother for a moment as the Proctor raises his hand.  
I walk up behind my team.  
"Hey guys." Sakura shoots up from her seat and hugs me.  
"Oh my god Kanami! I didn't know anyone else had that Kekki Genkai! I thought you were a gonner for a minuet!" She says. I smile.  
"Nope. I actually took a leaf from Naruto's book." I say, giving Naruto a grin. Naruto gives me a thumbs up and Lee smiles at me.  
I turn back to the arena.  
"The match between Oradella Yukashi and Honno Uchiha-" I suck in a breath and my eyes widen as everyone turns to me.  
"How did she..." I trail off as the match begins. Honno stands calmy as Oradella flys upward, launching kunai.  
"Fuyton Burēdo no nami!" She exclaims. Dew rises around the weapons and speed's towards her. The added pressure of the water can cause a bad sting and do a bit of damage. I barely see Honno move as she activates her Sharingan, which surprises me because Sasuke and I were lucky to inherit the Sharingan.

Honno places her hands in a circle over her chest and Oradella raises an eyebrow, landing safely on the ground.  
Temari smirks from her spot in the stands.  
Chakara seeps from Honno's hands and forms into a sleek shape. It takes the shape of a bow.  
"What? A bow?..." Ino murmurs. Choji munches on chips all the while.  
Drawing blood from her finger, she places her hands in speedy hand symbols. She connects her hand to the ground.  
"Kuchiyosese no Jutsu!" She exclaims. All the nearby Jonin let out a small noise of shock at how this girl, only of a Genin level, was able to perform such an advanced Jutsu.

An arrow appears under her hand and I raise an eyebrow.  
"Why an arrow?" I ask. Kakashi's eyes widen slightly.  
"Thats no ordinary arrow. If she wanted an arrow she would have used a summoning scroll, like Tenten." He says. I turn to my Sensei.  
"Summoning Jutsu's summon animals that the user had made a contract with. They will fight and protect the user in dangerous situations." He continues.  
Honno anchor's the arrow and pulls back, aiming for Oradella, who freezes suddenly, dropping her kunai she had removed from her weapons pack.  
Pulling back the arrow, she releases it and it shoots for Oradella's head.

Before any of us can comprehend it, the arrow dissapears and a tiger replaces it.  
My eyes widen as the tiger lets out a roar, ripping into Oradella like she were a meal. It brutally removes Oradella's heart and crushes it in it's jaws. Blood cover's the arena floor and I hear several people throw up.  
"Oh my god." I say, lifting my hands over my mouth. Choji barfs into a spare chip bag.  
"She... just killed her..." Kiba says, eyes wide. The tiger licks it's lips and returns to Honno, who pat's it's head. It dissapears as a sick smirk makes it's way onto Honno's face. The Proctor stares at Oradella's mangled body and the straw of hay in his mouth falls.  
"Winner... Honno..." He announces.  
Honno walks back up to the platform silently, not injured in the slightest bit. I brush my bangs from my eyes as the Medical Ninja remove Oradella and all of her... missing body parts... from the arena and clean the blood from the dirt floor.

I see people's gaze flick over to me out of the corner of my eyes.  
"Im... related to that... monster?" I say quietly. "She's so... ruthless..." Everyone watches with wide eyes as he Proctor attempts to regain his composure.  
Kanuro bails from his match. It's strange, normally he's always up to fight.  
Now its Garra and Sasuke...

Garra swishes into the clearing in a wave of sand.  
"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto wonder's. I see Lee's fist tighten.  
Hinata starts coughing beside me and I crouch down, since I was standing.  
"Hinata! Your bleeding! You've still got damage from your match..." I say. Everyone turns to Hinata, who coughs into her shirt sleeve.  
"Hey are you ok?" A Jonin with a bandage over his nose asks. I think he's... Kotetsu? I suddenly realise just how many ANBU are around us as one aproaches us.

"Allow me to help." He says quietly. Kiba raises an eyebrow as the man helps Hinata stand.  
"No one suspicious." The ANBU reply's.  
Hinata stands with Kiba and they follow the ANBU member to the back of the stands to treat her, just as Sasuke appears in the arena.


	38. Shukaku Awakens

As the battle between Sasuke and Garra ensue's, I clench my fists in my jacket pockets. I'm honestly terrified about what will happen during this match.  
Halfway through their fight, Garra places his hands in a seal. Sand rises around him and begins to form a dome.  
My eyes widen.  
_He can't be thinking!...  
_Sasuke runs forward, his speed already impressing me, and in an attempt to break into the sheild, he slams his fist into the sand. Sand spikes to meet him, he's lucky to not have been stabbed to death.

He leaps away quickly and the sand returns to it's dome-like state.  
Sasuke's Sharingan is activated and his eyes are narrowed.  
A large eye of sand forms over Garra's protective shell and my nails dig into my skin as my eyes widen.  
_He must be really pissed...  
_Sasuke attempts to breach the protective shell of sand in a manner of ways but fails. Sasuke lands a way off as another attempt fails and he unhooks a latch on the band wrapped arouns his arm. Leaping onto the wall behind him, he throws his hand down. Chakara suddenly erupts from his hand, looking very much like lightning and the sound of what seems to be millions of chirping birds fills the stadium. I ignore the conversation between Gai-Sensei and Kakashi and watch as Sasuke runs down the wall, kicking up dust behind him. The wall and ground crumbling behind him.  
I notice Lee gripping his crutch tightly.  
Sasuke lets out a yell, dodging the sand that spikes to meet him.  
"Chidori!" He yells, slamming his hand into the sand shell. Sand bursts around the blow as Sasuke's hand breaches Garra's defense. My eyes widen slightly.

The crowd watches in anticipation at what may happen next.  
Suddenly there is a loud wail and my eyes widen.  
"MY BLOOD!" It shreiks. I recoginse the voice as Garra's. My arms shake slightly and I stiffen, attempting to calm myself as Sasuke attempt's to wrench his arm from the sand.  
"He... Drew blood?!" I whisper.  
There is another loud wail as Sasuke activate his Chidori to remove his hand. I brush my hair from my eyes with a shaky hand. Sasuke wrenches his arm free and I gasp, bringing my hands to my mouth as a long, clawed arm shoots out in an attempt to grasp him.  
"No... Its... Its waking up..." I whisper. My eyes tear up as fear creates a lump in my throat. The others gasp as the arm slithers back into the dome. Sasuke's eyes widen and I know what he saw.  
Shukaku's eye.

Everyone turns to me as I take a abrupt step back, my whole body shaking. I was terrified of Shukaku honestly.  
"K-Kanami-chan. Are you alright?" Lee asks. I feel tears rise to my eyes and I stare on at the scene before me.  
"No... N-No I'm not..." I murmur. "Sasuke's going to die if he doesn't get out of there." I say. Everyone's eyes widen at my comment and tears flow down my pale face.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asks, eyes wide. Sasuke kneel's down, clutching his arm.  
"I-I..." I cut off as a loud roar erupts from the shell. I take another reluctant stepback.  
"It wants to come out..." I whisper, crouching on a step behind me and bringing my knee's to my chest.  
Everyone watches me with wide eyes.  
"... What?" Gai asks. I look him in the eyes, tears falling down my face and onto the floor. I lift my hands from my mouth slightly and murmur.  
"Shukaku."


	39. MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!

The Jonin freeze, heads wrenching to the arena.  
"You mean that boy?!" Kakashi gasps. He lifts his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan.  
Gai-Sensei clenches his fists nervously. Everyone watches, confused. My shaking worsens and I bow my head, closing my eyes.  
"What the heck is a 'Shukaku'?" Naruto asks. I move my hands from my mouth.

"Naruto... you know how you have the Nine-Tails inside of you?" I say quietly. Naruto nods.  
"That means your a Jinchuriki. You are the Tailed Beast's host." I say. I sniffle as Kakashi gasps, able to see inside the shell of sand.  
"Theres more than one Tailed beast. Garra is the Jinchuriki of the One-Tail, Shukaku of the Desert." I say. Everyone's eyes widen and they turn back to the arena. I feel my eyes grow heavy and I look around, noticing people falling asleep.  
_Gen-Jutsu? _I wonder. "Kai!" The Jutsu disperses around me. Everyone but Sakura, Kakashi, Gai-Sensei and I fall under the Jutsu's effects.  
Suddenly there is a loud boom overhead and black smoke erupts from the booth where the Hokage sits.  
"Hokage-samma!" Gai exclaims. Suddenly Sand and Sound Ninja erupt around me. I notice some ANBU members heading for the booth above as Sakura crawls over to Naruto. Sasuke and Garra have dissapeared from the stadium. Sakura wakes Shikamaru and Choji and I run up the steps behind me, dodging blows and striking opponents. I reach where Kiba and Hinata were and find Kiba on the ground.  
I kneel next to him.  
"Kai." I whisper. Kiba doesn't stir. Worriedly, I feel his vitals.  
_Still alive... But... Did that ANBU knock him out?! _

I curse under my breath and stand, ready to defend my friends. Thats when I notice smoke rising in the distance, people fighting everywhere. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see the ANBU member that healed Hinata jumping away. I decide to tail him. The Sensei's say nothing as I jump after him.  
He runs past a large, purple force-feild over the booth and I peer into it.  
I freeze immediatly.  
It was him. He was there, with the Hokage.  
That man.

His pale skin shimmers slightly with sweat and his piercing yellow eyes create a stillness of fear within the viscinity. The ANBU stand nearby, unable to help their leader.  
I drop my kunai and turn tail, running back to the stadium. As I run in, gasping for breath, I throw a kunai up, blocking shuriken from hitting my eye. I go to block another attack but I am roughly shoved against a wall. As the Sound NInja raises a kunai, a orange covered leg knocks him aside.  
"Are you alright, Kanami?" Gai-Sensei asks me. I turn to him, eyes wide.

Kakashi turns to me, simultaniously flipping a Sand Ninja over him.  
"Kanami?" He asks. I raise a shaky finger to the booth.  
"We aren't going to win this fight." I say. Sweat drips from the Jonin's brow as they turn to the booth and then back to me.  
"Why? Of course we could!" Gai exclaims, clenching a determined fist. I turn to him.  
"No... No we cant... Not unless the Hokage kills him." I say. Kakashi and Gai freeze, already knowing in some part of them who I speak of.

"You mean Orochimaru's here?!" Kakashi says. I shrug.  
"If he's the guy that does this kind of stuff," I point to my Curse Mark. "Then yes." I finish.  
I notice a Sound Ninja kneeling over Hinata with a glowing hand. I narrow my eyes, activating my Sharingan.  
I run over and ram my shoulder into the Ninja's stomach. She lets out a cough and stumbles back.  
She looks up at me, her eyes filled with malice. Suddenly she freezes as I glare at her.  
The sky above me turns red and the clouds a deep shade of black.  
The girls body and clothing change to either a shade of white, black or grey and her eyes widen.  
A post rises behind her and rope wraps around her, rendering her immobile.  
I walk forward, pulling out a kunai and spinning it on my finger.

Kakashi's POV:

It terrifies me knowing that Orochimaru is here. One of the most deadly ninja, and a powerful Sannin. But I have faith in my Hokage.  
Suddenly there is a blood curdling scream to my left and I snap my head that way. A Sound Ninja girl falls to the ground, her eyes wide before they close.  
Kanami stands a few feet away, glaring at her, her back to me. She hasn't moved at all. To her right, a Sand Ninja makes a front to attack.  
"Kanami!" I call. Kanami turns her gaze on the man and he freezes, letting out an agonised wail. Everyone stops as he collapses like the girl, shaking before passing out.  
She looks around.  
"Somthing the matter?" She asks coldly, standing close to her unconsious friends. Thats when I see her eyes. Her normal Sharingan no longer activated, her eyes are still the deep red they normally are with Sharingan but the black marks of the Sharingan have stretched outward, making a jutting point before returning to the inside edge of her Iris, just before her pupil.  
_Mangekyo Sharingan! She's unearthed it at this age?!_

A Sand girl lets out an angry yell and charges towards her, much to the dismay of her cohorts.  
"You'll pay for that, Bitch!" She yells. Kanami's eyes turn to her and she stops cold, staggering slightly.  
Her eyes widen and suddenly blood pours from her side.  
My eyes widen.  
_A physical wound?! How is that possible?!  
_The Ninja makes a small noise of shock and dismay before staggering sideways, and falling limp. She let's out one last, ragged breath before her life ends.  
Everyone freezes as Kanami eye' at them all. They sheild their eyes but thats probably the biggest mistake they could have made.

Walking forward slowly, she pulls out a kunai. She grabs an enemy Ninja by the arm before pulling them towards her and stabbing their side. She lets the body fall, ripping the kunai from the ninja's side. I notice black mark's spreading across her left shoulder as she goes to attack another ninja.  
Gai moves to help her and she turns to him.  
He shifts his gaze to her feet and continues moving towards her.  
She ignores him completely.


	40. Battle Situations

Kakashi's POV:

Ignoring the green clad Jonin, she turns back to a Sound Ninja that cowers before her. She raises her kunai, the metal glinting in the sunlight. But before she can act, Gai grabs her arm. She turns and sends a glare his way. Her Sharingan suddenly deactivates and the marks recede rapidly. Dropping the kunai from above her head, she collapses onto the floor with a his of pain, clutching her shoulder.  
Digging her nails into a jacket, she attempts to curl into a fetal position.  
I walk over, giving Gai a small nod and lift Kanami up, just as I had when I had found her all those months ago.

Walking over to where Kiba and Hinata lay, I place her gently onto the ground. She winces and moves her other hand to her shoulder.  
I sigh and stand, ready to fight once more. The other ninja seem shaken up.  
Good.

Kiba's POV:

I let out a grunt and open my eyes, blinking at the concrete ceiling above me. Akamaru shivers in my jacket. The sounds of metal clanging ring through the air.  
I put a hand on his head and sit up, rubbing my head.  
"Huh? Whats going on?" I mutter.  
I notice the blue of Hinata's shirt on the ground to my left, next to the seats. I feel something warm touch my hand as I put it on the floor and I peer downward.  
Kanami lay beside me, her face contorted and her hands clenching her shoulder painfully. She pulls her legs towards her and lets out a feeble grunt in her sleep.

My eyes widen slightly at the sight of one of the strongest people I know in such a weakened state.  
I scoot Hinata over slightly and pull Kanami up to the seats resting her back on them, bringing her out from the middle of the aisle, where kunai and shuriken lay forgotten.  
I pull up next to her and lift Hinata up in the same position.  
Kanami's head rests on my shoulder and I turn.  
She's passed out by now, her body limp from pain and exhaustions. Her body is covered with scratches and dirt covers her face and jacket. Akamaru wriggles out of my jacket and starts licking her face.  
"Kiba. Are you alright?" I hear someone ask. I peer carefully over the edge of the seat and watch as Gai-Sensei slams a Sound Ninja through the wall in front of me, creating a giant hole.

Sweat forms on my brow.  
"Yeah! I'm fine. What's goin on?!" I ask. Kakashi ducks, causing two ninja to collide with eachother.  
"The Village is under attack. But you need rest, so dont even think about leaving." He says, deflecting a shuriken with his own.  
I nod. "Yeah I got that!" I call, ducking back below the seats as a kunai is launched my way.  
_Besides. I wouldn't leave an injured teammate any day. Or Kanami-chan...  
_Kanami makes as small noise and scoot's closer to me and I smile.

A few minuets later, her eyes flutter open. She rubs her eyes groggily.  
"Whats going on?" She asks, her head still on my shoulder. She looks up and blinks at me.  
"Kiba-kun?" She asks sleepily. I smirk at her.  
"Yeah. The one and only." I say. Her eyes widen as she realises where her head is and her face turns read as she jolts away from my shoulder.  
"S-Sorry! I-I passed out a-and I-" She cuts off with a small squeak and pulls my head down as a body flies over us.  
I laugh.  
"Nah its fine." I say. She looks down, still blushing. I pull her head towards me as a body falls over the back of the seat beside her and the ninja lets out a groan. I scoot as close as I can to Hinata without knocking her over and Kanami scoots away from the ninja.  
She looks up at me.  
"Thanks." She breaths. I nod, looking around at the fight around us.  
I hear a puff and seven or eight Kanami's run out to help. I give her a deadpan look and Akamaru hangs his head.

"You need rest." I tell her. She gives me a look.  
"I know but I cant _not _fight for my home Village." She says. I nod.  
"Yeah. I gotcha." I reply. She peers around my chest at Hinata.

"Hows Hinata-chan?" She asks. I look over at my unconsious teammate.  
"She's a lot better than before. But she hasn't woken yet." I say. Kanami's eyes soften.  
"I hope she wakes up soon. I'm just glad she's ok." She says quietly, looking at her knees.  
Another person goes flying above us.  
Hinata lets out a tiny noise in her sleep.

The clones around us dissapear and suddenly all of the enemy ninja retreat suddenly as something purple dissapates in the distance. I notice smoke far off in the village as I help Kanami stand. We look around us as Hinata begin's to stir.  
She makes a small noise and her eyes flicker open.  
"Huh? W-Wa..?" She murmurs. Kanami steps in front of me and pulls her frined up. I wrap Hinata's arm over my shoulder and Kanami does the same. We approach our Sensei's, Hinata's wide and surprised eyes gazing at the distruction around us.


	41. Sasuke Gone?

*Timeskip*

Kanami's POV:

I sit in my room quietly, dressed only in black. It was from the Hokage's funeral but I wore it as pajamas last night. I'm not the neatest person ever... I really just want to understand for once.  
Naruto and Sakura told me what had happened when they went chasing after Sasuke and Garra. Sasuke is in the hosital again, after a few months of being all well and dandy, he got seriously injured or something. I went to see him a few weeks ago and he was asleep, so I just left a flower and took my leave.  
_Mabey... I should go see him today..._

I exit my home, still wearing black, and walk through the horrid memories of my clan.  
And come to think of it, the Mangyeko Sharingan. How on earth'd I get it? I shouldn't have been able to unearth it until I was at least Kakashi-Sensei's age.  
As I loose myself in my train of thought, I arrive at the Yamanaka flower shop earlier than I'd expected.  
I enter and find Mrs. Yamanaka working the register today.  
I carefully pluck a white Lilly gently from its place and move to the register. Mrs. Yamanaka smiles at me as I pay and she places the flower in it's plastic wrapping.  
"For Sasuke?" She asks me kindly, her smile hiding her real emotions as the sounds of hammers and saw's ring out from outside the store. I nod, taking the flowers.  
"He'll get better soon dear." She says. I send her a sad smile.

"Arigato, Mrs. Yamanaka." I say, before exiting the store. I think I hear the woman sniffle slightly.  
As I enter the hospital, a nurse greets me and I sign my name on the 'sign in' sheet. Walking slowly, I make my way to Sasuke's room. My footsteps echo throught the empty hall.  
As I gently push open the door, I call out quietly.  
"Sasuke-kun?" I ask.

I slide the door open and my eyes widen as I peer around me. A plate lay shattered on the ground, apple slices littering the floor. A bag of apples is knocked over onto the floor and Sasuke is missing, his blanket thrown roughly aside.  
I drop the flower as there is a sudden thump above me. I narrow my eyes and make my way hastilly through the hallway and up the steps.  
I reach the door to the roof and I slam it open.  
Sakura stands in the center of the roof with her back to me, blanket racks are knocked aside and Kakashi looks sadly off to the side.  
"What's going on!" I exclaim angrilly, storming towards my Sensei and teammate. As I approach I notice that Sakura shakes with silent sobs and she rubs her teary eyes eith her hands. I stop, eyebrows raised in confusion.  
"Sakura-chan?" I ask. Something compells me to look behind me and I do a double take at the water tanks above me.  
One is burst in the back completely, it's water gone, and the other has a small hole (In comparison to the first) with water still leaking from it.

Naruto jumps away quickly, his hands clenched. Thats when I notice that Sasuke is missing.  
"Did they..." I murmur.  
Kakashi peers down at Sakura.  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Everything will be back to normal in no time." He says, patting her head and making her look at him in surprise.  
I stare at the water tanks as Kakashi jumps away and Sakura sniffles one last time, her face red slightly.  
I put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Its ok, Sakura. I just... who's attack did what?" I ask quietly. Sakura points to the completely broken tank.  
"N-Naruto-kun used some weird new Jutsu on that tank." She says, trying to calm her inner sobs. My eyes widen.  
"Where'd he learn a move like that?" I ask. Sakura shrugs. We walk back to the room together and clean up the mess before quietly leaving the hospital. I bid Sakura good-bye as I enter the Uchiha compound... alone. Only Sasuke lives there with me, and who know's where he is. I walk into my home silently and begin to fix dinner.

*Timeskip*

I wake up the next morning and stretch. Not the best sleep last night, mabye I need a new mattress... Rubbing my tired eyes I get ready for the day ahead and walk cherilly into town.  
"Sakura-chan! What's going on?!" Someone exclaims. I turn, a confused look on my face and see Sakura, in tears and Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei with her.  
I walk over.  
"Whats going on?" I ask. Kakashi turns to me.  
"We found her like this... Kotetsu told me she fell asleep on the benches last night." He says. I turn to Sakura. Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder and peers into her eyes.  
"Sakura?" He says quietly. Sakura peers sadly into Naruto's blue eyes before snaping her head shut.  
"Sasuke's gone!" She exclaims. I make a small noise of shock.  
"What do you mean he's gone?!" I ask. She looks up at me sadly.  
She rubs her eyes and lets out a low sob.  
"He... He left last night a-and I tried to stop him... I'm so s-sorry." She says. She rubs her eyes again.  
"H-He... I think he w-went to Orochimaru." She says quietly. I freeze and my face goes pale.  
"W-What..." I say quietly. My lip quivers and Naruto turns to me, eyes wide. Kakashi stiffens. I feel a prick behind my eyes and I take a step back before running back to my house, stumbling on rocks and not caring who I hit. A tear trails down my cheek as I burst into my house. I grab my ninja pouch and shove some weapons in it.  
I turn to go outside but before I do, I stop and gaze at the floor. It takes me a few minuets before I work up the courage to run out the door.


	42. Finding Friends

(A:N/ Hey guys! It's the author! Wow I can't believe we're almost at 50 chapters! That so exciting! So, Honno's owner has a small message so I'm gonna hand it over to he-

Hey guys! It's Honno's creator here! Just wanna let you know that the author of this story is awesome and I want to see some comments on this story! Also you should definatly recommend this to any Naruto fans. And yes, Honno is totally ruthless and awesome. P.S: Her Tiger is black with white stripes and her fangs are 4 inches long. Also it's eyes are red and it's totally huge! So yeah. Bye!

**Anyway... Back to the story cause woo!**

I make it to the gate and find Naruto, Shikamaru (In his new and totally snazzy Chuunin jacket *Wink Wink*), Neji, and Choji already there. They all turn, surprised at my sudden approach.  
"Kanami-san?" Shikamaru asks. I stop.  
"I'm coming with you." I say. Naruto shakes his head. A almost sorry look in his eyes.  
"I cant. Too many people, Grandma Tsunade said so." He says. "Besides, I don't want you getting hurt, we might already loose one team mate." He finnishes.  
I clench my fist.  
"Naruto, Sasuke's my cousin! Plus how do you think I would feel if, not only did I loose Sasuke to that absolute creep of a guy, but I lost you and everyone else?!" I say, crossing my arms. "I'd be in the same situation."  
The others look at me, wide eyed. They know I'm right. But I have a feeling I wont win this fight.  
"Kanami." Naruto says. I turn my gaze back to him. "I'm gonna bring sauke back." He says, giving me a thumbs up. "Thats a promise."  
Kotetsu, who is bandaged heavilly nearby, watches with wide eyes. Honno may or may not have gotten her hands on him during the attack. I'm going with the 'may have' option.  
I gaze wide eyed at the team and smile, finally bowing my head.  
"Alright. You win. And Naruto, just do your best. You don't have to bring him back." I say. With a nod, Naruto and the team launch into the forest after te Sound 4, who Kakashi-Sensei had told me about a few days after the attack.  
Sakura walks up beside me. "Don't worry, I believe in them." She says. I nod, watching my friends bodies retreat into the forest.

We walk around for a little while and that's when I notice a certain green clad Genin sneacking towards the gates.  
_Oh no no no. You just got out of surgery, your not going anywhere on my watch. _I think. Saying a rushed goodbye to Sakura, I run after Lee.  
He jumps hurriedly through the tree's and I follow him a good way's away from the village when he suddenly vanishes from my view.  
I look around for him.  
_Mabye on the ground? _I wonder, peering down. I freeze. Below me, a super skinny boy with shaggy brown hair and a white scarf around his neck lay slumped against the tree beneath me. He shows major sighns of battle and an empty pill case lay open nearby.  
I jump down quickly and peer at Choji's unconsious body.  
"Oh god. Choji!" I whisper, feeling his vitals. His heart is still beating but it seems slow. I peer above him and notice an arrow carved into the tree. Everyone else's names are signed around the arrow. I let a small grin make its way to my face. Those were some real friends.

I stand, my seriousness returning.  
Running ahead, I follow the signs of movement and fins Neji face down on the forest floor a little way's away. I jump down and hurry over, his Caged Bird mark is revealed on his forehead and his heartbeat is slow. His breath is ragged and scratches cover his body. A weird guy with 6 arms lays a few feet away, dead. I don't know what to do for him so I just create a shadow clone.  
She runs off into the woods speedilly and I continue onward.  
I keep running and suddenly the trees shake. I stop, almost tumbling off of my branch with a small shriek. I run forward, hearing the sounds of combat ahead.  
I land silently on a tree branch and notice Shikamaru and Temari on the branch ahead of me and to the left.  
Temari has a delighted smirk on her face and Shikamaru just looks shocked. A girl with red hair and black markings spread across her body shoot's dagger's from her eyes.

"Sh-Shikamaru?!" I exclaim. Shikamaru and Temari turn to look at me. Shikamaru turns to face me.  
"What are you doing here?!" He calls. I move forward slightly.  
"Don't worry about that now, Neji and Choji are in critical condition!" I exclaim. Shikamaru stiffens and my conversation seems to intrigue the enemy ninja.  
"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asks me. I look down, rubbing my hands on my pants.  
"I don't know what happened, but those Sound guys are dead. I sent for help already." I say quietly. "There was a plastic case near Choji." I finish.  
Shikamaru gasps.  
"Did he- oh god..." He trails off before returning his gaze to me.  
"So why are you here again?" He asks. I look back up at him.

"Someone was trying to be sneaky and leave the village." I say, Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at me as I run past the group of fighting ninja, I hope I find Lee soon.


	43. Home Again

As I run through the tree's I find a river. Signs of signifigant battle show on the rocky riverbank and I jump down to investigate. I hear footsteps behind me and whip around, only to be greeted with Kankuro's painted face. He smirks.  
"Hey Kanami-chan." He says. I nod.  
"Hey. Have you seen-" I cut off as my eyes land on the boy behind him. He clutches his injured puppy tightly in his arms and he himself has taken a toll. I speedily make my way over.  
"Kiba! Oh my god. Why did all of this have to happen?" I wonder aloud as I kneel next to him. He turns shakilly towards me.  
"K-Kanami-chan?" He asks. I take a look over him while I wrap a cut on his hand.  
"How did you even get here?! Oh never mind. Kankuro I need you to get him back to the village. Neji and Choji are most likely on their way to the Intensive Care Unit and Kiba needs treatment." I say, standing to face him. "Once you get him there, take Akamaru to his house. His sister's a vet from what I hear and she'll take care of him." Kankuro blinks at me before noding and helping a staggering Kiba to his feet. I give them a short wave before jumping upward and dissapearing into the tree's with a small curse.

I keep running, hopefully the others aren't hurt.  
As I approach a clearing, a breeze blows directly into my face. Grains of sand fly into my mouth and I spit.  
_Ew.  
_As I move to make a detour through the clearing, I spot Garra and Lee nearby, a man lay dead in a pool of sand nearby. I storm up to Lee from behind him.  
"Lee-san!" I snap. Lee jumps and turns to face me.  
"Kanami-" He cuts off as I smack his face. He rubs his cheek, a pained look in his eyes.

"What was that for?!" He esclaims. I put my hands on my hips.  
"For sneaking out of the village while your in recovery! Lady Tsunade will have your head for this." I say. I turn to Garra and pause. I move forward and give him an abrupt hug. He is as emotionless as ever.  
"Thanks for helping him, Garra-kun." I say quietly, making him turn to me.  
"The others are heading to the hospital now. You shoulde be able to make it there in time if you hurry." I say. Lee looks at me.  
"Why are they going to the hospital?" He asks.

I turn to him and give him a sad look.  
"Neji and Choji are in critical condition and Kiba and Akamaru have a few injuries. I don't know what happened to Shikamaru though." I say. Lee's eyes widen at the news of his team mate, and the 'Number 1 Rookie of Konoha' being on the verge of death.  
I put my hands on his shoulders.  
"Where's Naruto?" I ask. Lee looks over his shoulder.  
"He went chasing after Sasuke." He says. I speed past them with a gasp and jump away.  
_Oh god. What's going to happen?!  
_I run for what seems like forever before the sounds of craching water erupts in my ears, groing steadilly louder.  
The tree's safe coverage grows thinner as I approach a rocky ledge that overlooks a large lake. A waterfall flows down into it and the lake splits off into several tint rivers. A large, gaping hole is carved within the ledge opposite me and a lump of orange lay slumped on the ground nearby.

I gasp and race over to my team mate.  
"Naruto! Naruto!" I say, shaking him roughly. He doesn't budge.  
_He's unconsious. Looks like he took some heavy damage...  
_I lift Naruto's body in my arms and scan the area for any signs of my cousin. When I do not see him, my mood worsens. As a tear trails down my cheek, I turn and begin to walk back to the woods. A lump rises in my throat and I let out a single, choking sob before I am able to pull myself together slightly.  
I make a mad dash home.

*Timeskip*

As I enter the village, Kotetsu and a few other Jonin approach to help me with Naruto.  
Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten run over to me.  
"Kanami-ch-chan! Are y-you ok? What h-happened?" Hinata asks. I stretch, hearing my bones make a satisfying crack.  
"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get to the hospital." Everyone nods and we race towards the hospital. Shino and Ino meet up with us at the building and we run inside.  
I don't bother to sign in as I run up the steps.  
Lady Tsunade bustles past me with Choji on a stretcher. Ino and the girls gasp at his condition.  
I stop a nurse nearby.  
"Will my friends be ok?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Its hard to know for sure but we'll do all that we can for them." She says. I go pale as another nurse crowds us out the door for not signing in.  
We all look at eachother with wide eyes before departing on our ways home.  
I let out a sigh as I enter my home, and walk to my pantrey. I don't know why, but I don't cry.  
Is something wrong with me?


	44. Daffodils

*Timeskip*

Its been about a week since Naruto went out to find Sasuke. Everyone is still in the hospital. Except Shikamaru, because he didn't have any major injuries.

I walk quietly down the street to Ino's flower shop. As I enter she greets me happily.

"Hey Kanami-chan. Whats up?" She asks. I browze the rows of flowers, taking careful consideration of them.

"I'm just picking up flowers for the guys." I say. Ino nods and leans on the counter.

"Hey. Can you tell me how Choji's doing. He might be a weird, but Shikamaru and I are really worried about him." She says, pleading with those bright blue orbs of hers.  
I nod before carefully plucking several Daffodils from their places. Ino rings them up for me and I thank her before walking down to the hospital.  
I make sure to sign in before going up to the rooms this time, seeing as last time I got kicked out for not doing that.

I make my way to the Intensive Care Unit first. Peering into a room, I find Choji fast asleep. Opening the door, I slip in quietly, placing the Daffodil in the empty vase and filling it with water. I leave as silently as I came.  
I stop by Neji's room next. He too is asleep, but knowing him he's probably a light sleeper. So, I open the door a crack, put the flower in the vase, turn the water on the lowest setting, and as I leave I hear Neji stir.  
"Byaku...gahhhhhh..." He snores. I snicker and leave the room. I make my way to Naruto's room next, because he's the closest.

He lets out a loud snore as I enter the room and scratches his rear.  
Geeze. Is every guy asleep here?!  
Knowing that Naruto isn't as light a sleeper, I don't bother trying to be quiet. As I leave he lets out a loud snore and mutters "Raseng...Ras-seng... Rasengan..." I giggle and leave the room.  
Next I head to Kiba's room. He didn't have as many major injuries, but they still recommend that he stay here.

And... just as I thought. Asleep. I know he's probably a heavy sleeper, so I just take my good old time.

After I set the flower back on the table, I stop and peer at Kiba. He sleeps silently, cuddling his pillow tightly, his head bandaged heavilly. A single strand of hair falls in his face as he shifts. I lean over and carefully pull his hair back behind his ear. Why did everyone I know and love have to be hurt?

I give him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving.

As I leave the hospital, I spot Shikamaru talking with his father. I send him a small wave and he nods. His father gives me a lazy look and I just ingnore that. Popping my head into Ino's shop as I pass, I cup a hand over my mouth.  
"Choji's doing fine. He was asleep when I got there." I call. I hear something move in the back.

"Thanks Kanami-chan!" Ino calls. I exit the store and walk down the street.

A white haired man laughs drunkenly in the bar I pass.

_Eugh_. Probably one of those gross perverts.

Kakashi sends me a small wave, his nose stuck in that perverted book of his as he walks past. I wave back with a small greeting. I hear him giggle as I walk away.  
And my Sensei is one of them. Not as bad as the others. But still a perv.  
I sigh. Its no fun now adays. What with everyone in the hospital and my cousin missing, it seems like my life is falling apart again. I should have listened to Gitani-Sensei in the Sand Village. Build your walls so no one can hurt you. Don't let anyone breach those walls. And just be ruthless.

But I couldn't do that. And now my life was crumbling away. When I enter my house, I ignore my trembling stomach and move up to my room, where I lock the door and sit on my bed, bringing my knees to my chest.

I stay there for a while.

*Timeskip*

Everyone finally got out of the hospital, but I still sat in my room. It was getting late now and I barely left my home at all this week. I don't know why but... I can't bring myself to move. I just sit in my room all day. I barely eat too, I've lost a little weight.

I've showered and all, don't get me wrong. I keep my standards of personal hygiene high.

As a cricket sings outside my window, the moonlight filtering softly through my open window, I hear a knock on my door downstairs. I ignore it and there is another knock. The door slides along its track as someone enters my home.I hear footsteps coming up my stairs and just sit quietly, arms wrapped around my knee's.  
Someone knocks on the bedroom door.

"Kanami-chan? You ok?" Kiba's voice calls through the door. I sit still. "Everyone's getting a little worried. Kanami?" He calls. I hear the doorknob turn. It looks like I forgot to lock the door again. Kiba steps into my room and closes the door, peering around in the dark.  
He squints as his eyes land on me and he crosses the room, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Hey... What's wrong?" He asks quietly. I notice that Akamaru isn't with him. I wonder where the little guy went?

I tilt my face downward slightly.

"I... I don't know. I just..." I sniffle. "Ever since I got here, I've made so many friends. And I found my cousin... cousins, if you count Honno." I feel my eyes tear up. "But. Everythings falling apart again. Just like the last time I lived here, and I was 7 then." Kiba moves a little closer to me.  
"First the Chuunin Exams. And now Sasuke's run off. I feel like I've lost my entire family by this point..." A tear falls down my face. "And you all got injured... I didn't ever want to see people hurt as bad as then... not after the clan was killed... not after a lot of things..." I say. Kiba wraps around me as a sob racks my body.

"I don't understand! Why would he go with him?! And why do these things always happen to people I care about?! Even the Sandaime was killed!" I say, scooting closer to Kiba.

"Its ok. We're all here aren't we? Still alive. And I'm sure that Sasuke's safe. We'll get him back soon." Kiba says, pulling me close to him, my head on his chest. I clutch at his jacket with one hand.

"I was supposed to be ruthless." I say quietly, making Kiba's gaze fall to me. I close my eyes, tears suddenly leaking from my eyes.  
"They told me to be r-ruthless and I didn't l-listen. I'm supposed to be a k-killer. Ninja aren't supposed to s-show emotion." I say.  
Kiba squeezes his arms around me.  
"Don't say things like that. If you didn't cry, or show any mercy or whatever, you wouldn't be a person." He says. I don't try to talk as sobs would just cut me off. I haven't cried this whole week yet suddenly I've burst into tears. Kiba's warm body comforts me as he rubs my back with a gentle hand. I wipe my eyes.

"I-I'll be fine.. You'll see me in the morning." I say quietly, trying to pull away.

Kiba holds me tightly.  
"No way. I'm not leaving you here alone." He says. I look up at him as he re-positions himself with his back on the headboard, pulling me close to him.  
"Kiba-kun. You need to sleep." I say. He smirks.  
"So do you. But I don't want to leave you here alone." He repeats. I give up and just snuggle into his chest.

A few minuets pass by and my eyelids grow heavy. I feel Kiba's lips on my forehead as I fall asleep in his arms, the night breeze blowing through my window and moving my hair back over my shoulder.


	45. TEME! ERRO-SENNIN!

I wake the next morning with a yawn and feel something warm beneath me. Kiba mumbles in his sleep and I sit up, rubbing my eyes. My head had been on his chest this entire night. I blush furiously and shake him gently.  
"Kiba." I say. He doesn't wake.  
"Kiba." He still doesn't budge. Deadpanning, I give him a rough shove off the edge of my bed and he hits the floor with a thud and wakes with a start. He rubs his head.

"What was that for?!" He asks. I cross my arms.

"You wouldn't wake up." I say. Kiba snickers and stands, stretching.

"Well. At least your floor is wood and not stone." He says. I giggle slightly, sitting on my legs.

"Yeah. Guess so." I say. I look out the window and watch a few birds fly past.

I look back at Kiba, who yawns, stretching again.

"We should probably get going." He says. I nod. Kiba leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the lips before taking his leave. I fan my face to try and stop blushing.  
After I eat an extremely large breakfast, I head out of the house.  
Jogging slightly, I go to a nearby store, since I technically didn't have anything to do for another 3 hours.  
I buy a new jacket, since I needed a new one in the first place and go back home. Pulling off my old, torn and ragged jacket, I pull on my new one.

The jacket is black and rather plane but I like it. I wrap my Leaf forehead protector on my arm and tie my Sand one around my neck. Walking over to the mirror, I decide to wrap a piece of dark blue fabric around my upper arm. Pausing to take a peek at my new look. I smile. Then my bangs fall into my eyes. I brush them away and peer judginly at my hair.

I like the bangs but... Mabey I'll do something with them when I get a little older...

Suddenly a flurry of orange falls through my window and I let out a shreik. I kick the person to the side and he lands against my wall with a groan. That when I realise its my spazzy teamate.

"Oh my god Naruto! I'm sorry!" I apologise, helping him stand. He rubs his head.

"Eteah..." He mutters.

"You shouldn't scare me like that!" I exclaim. Naruto nods as two more people jump through my window.  
Now Sakura, Naruto, and some old- wait. Its that?

I gasp. "Y-Your Jiraiya! One of the legendary Sanin!" I exclaim. Jiraiya grins.  
"The one and only." He says. Naruto deadpans at him and turns back to me.  
"Anyways, we have a mission Kanami." He says. I tilt my head slightly.

"Whats up?" I ask. Sakura sleps forward.

"We're going to the Land of the Field to investigate the Village of the Sound." She says. I tense slightly.  
_Thats where Sasuke is!_

"Seeing as no one knows where it is, it may be difficult." Jiraiya says. I'm already across the room, strapping my weapons pouch to my pants and packing my backpack. Once I've finished, I swing the bag over my shoulder.

"Lets go." I say. Everyone nods and we leave my house, jumping to the gate and out of it. Away from the village. We travel mostly silent, until we enter the Land of the Feild. Jiraiya tells of the Feudal Lord's mistake of trusting Orochimaru. I shudder at his name. Every time I do my memories fly back to the Chuunin Exams, and to... well... a lot of other stuff...

*Flashback*

Kanami sits quietly at lunch. None of the other kids talked to her because they said she was an outsider and Garra didn't go to school. Kanami sighs and pulls her sleeve up, covering the bandages the covered it. Garra had lashed out last night. He wasn't in very good control of Shukaku now adays, and he seemed so cold and distant.

"Hello. Is this seat taken?" A small voice asks. Kanami looks up to see a small girl with dark hair and bright, piercing blue eyes smiling at her. Kanami shakes her head.

"My names Kimara. What's yours?" She asks. Kanami peers up, blushing slightly out of shyness.

"K-Kanami..." She mutters, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You know. You don't seem so bad, like how the other kids say. Even if you do hang out with Garra." Kimara says. Kanami looks up, surprised.

"I like you. We should be friends."Kimara says, smiling.

*Flashback end*

Kimara was my best friend after that... None of the other kids played with me because of me being taken in and hanging out with Garra. But Kimara... She trusted me... She was my best friend... Of course I still had Garra but... He seemed so cold lately...  
I narrow my eyes slightly, looking down at the road as another memory floods my mind.

*Flashback*

Kanami sits quietly next to Garra, a little older than in the last memory. It's one of the few times she ever get's to spend with her best friend. They gaze at the starts, watching some fly past the others in a blurr. Suddenly Garra's sand leaps upward and several shuriken fly into the sand. There is the sound of footsteps behind them and Kanami whips around, brandishing a kunai. Dodging a punch, she slices at her attacker, who jumps back, only to fall on an exploding tag. As the tag explodes, the attacker is launched upward into the sky. Leaping up, Kanami slams the kunai into the person's stomach with wide eyes.

As she lands, the body falls with a groan.  
Garra stares coldly at the body while Kanami walks forward. Pulling the mask off, she freezes as Kimara's dark blue hair falls away from her bandana. She coughs up blood.

"Ki-Kimara! W-Why?!" Kanami exclaims. Kimara looks at Kanami, sadness in her eyes.

"G-Gomen... Ka..nami..." She musters. "It was... a... an ord-der..." And with one last, ragged breath, Kimara dies quietly.  
Tears flow from Kanami's eyes as she weeps over her friends body, apologising for something that could never be undone.

*Flashback end*

I hold back some tears as we approach a Post Town. Jiraiya takes our wallets and tells us to wait a little ways back from the village, walking into the deserted looking town.  
Sakura and Naruto mutter about him on the way back but I stay silent. As we sit, we talk about random topics, just stuff that comes to mind.  
Somehow, Lee seemed to pop up in our conversation.

"Dude, Lee is beast! I've never seen anyone with such refined skills like his!" I say, putting my hands on my knees, shifting on top of the rock I sat on.

"Yeah! And he's super fast! Like Idate-san!" Naruto says. I sigh, smiling.

"I remember that mission." I comment. Sakura nods with a small chuckle.

"Yeah. For a minuet we all thought you were dead after that underwater encounter with the Rain Ninja." Sakura says. I laugh.  
"Yeah. My lungs were burning soooo bad I thought they shriveled up." I say. Naruto and Sakura laugh when suddenly there is a yell to our right. My head snaps that direction to watch a suddenly very fast Jiraiya fleeing from some men with weapons.  
"Bar bouncers! No time! Stealth Mission!" He shouts as he passes. Naruto scoops up his backpack and we sprint to catch up.

After fleeing for a while, I rest against a tree, catching my breath.

"Dont. Ever. Do. That. Again." I gasp. Jiraiya turns to me, giving me a look.  
"Calm down, we all made it away ok." He says. I activate my Sharingan behind closed eyelids before snapping them open to give him a little jump.  
"If you know whats good for you, you wont do that again! Teme, Erro-Senin!" I exclaim.  
Jiraiya flinches at my Sharingan and Naruto laughs."See! She saw through you right away! Hehe! Now she calls you Erro-Sennin!" He laughs. Sakura giggles.  
Jiraiya pouts.

"I asked you not to call me that..." He sighs. I deactivate my Sharingan.

"Well too late, teme." I huff. We continue on to find another Post Town.


	46. Clever Tricks

After finding another, much less hostile looking Post Town, we are told to wait by the edge of town again.  
We had a weird encounter a day or two ago though. Some weird Ninja girl leapt out at us and when Naruto demanded whether or not she was with Orochimaru she threw a smokebomb and captrails down and left.  
So now we were alone again.  
_I swear, if Erro-Sennin comes running up with more bouncers... I'll use Mangyeko on him! Not painful of course... I'll just torture him with babe's...  
_I snicker before a thougt occurs to me. How'd I even get the Mangyeko? I just remember using it once and then passing out on Kiba...

Suddenly something leaps from th bushes and lands beside me. The ninja girl grips her shoulder, looking back where she had flown from with a scared look in her eyes.  
"H-hey! Your that ninja from before..." I say. The girl jumps, trying to scurry away before wincing from the pain.  
Sakura jogs over.  
"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." She says. We help her stand and look around for a place to treat her.  
We find a wooden building nearby and enter. I shove Naruto out the door.  
"Out. We need to treat her." I say. I close the doors in a confused Naruto's face. I go to walk back to Sakura and the girl when I stop. I turn to the door.  
I slam my fist through the wooden bar's and into Naruto's cheek.  
"NO PEEKING, YOU BAKA!" I shout out the door as he falls. Brushing my hands, I walk back to where Sakura is applying ointment onto the girls wounds.

"Sorry, he's a little short on common manners and decency." I chuckle, kneeling next to her. She covers herself with a mild blush over her face as Sakura applys the ointment.  
"What would your name be?" Sakura asks.

The girl focuses on the knots in the floorboards as Sakura finishes with the ointment.  
"Im Fuuma Sasame..." She says quietly, he sweet voice echoing throught the building.

Suddenly the earth trembles beneath my feet and I lurch sideways.

*Timeskip*

This mission really is rough.  
After learning of Sasame-chan's betrayall, we learned why and she was told to leave and wait at the village. Then we got attacked by more Fuuma Clan members... again...  
Now Naruto and I walk down the middle hall of Orochimaru's base. I shiver slightly with fear and sweat drips from my brow.  
"Watch out for traps, Kanami-chan." Naruto says. I nod.  
"Got it." I say. I activate my Sharingan just as Naruto steps on a plate on the floor. Shuriken launch at us from above and we sprint down the hall, covering our heads.  
"Good job, Naruto! You were the one who said to be careful!" I exclaim as we round the corner.  
"I didn't expect that kind of-" He cuts off as the walls and ceiling open to reveal sharpened Bamboo shoots.  
With a grunt, Naruto grabs my wrist and flings me out as the shoots extend, launching to their opposite walls. Naruto lets out a wail.  
"Naruto!" I exclaim. Good thing I have this Kekki Genki activated or I'd think he's dead.

After helping Naruto untangle himself, I walk forward.  
"I'll go first." I say. I stop before a certain point and look below me. I notice something off in the stone floor.  
Taking a tender step forward, I test the flooring. When it seems stable I walk forward. Suddenly the floor opens beneath me and reveals more Bamboo shoots.  
With a gasp I begin to fall, before a warm hand catches me.  
"N-Naruto!" I exclaim. He begin's to slip and he flings me up.  
With wide eyes, he falls below. The floor closes and a metal wall slams downward, blocking my way.  
"Naruto!" I yell, banging on the wall. "Naruto can you hear me?!" I call.

"Y-Yeah. I hear you. Go ahead. I-I'll be fine." He calls. I hesitate before nodding to myself.  
"Alright but you'd better catch up!" I shout, turning and continuing down the hallway that branches off from where we were.  
After walking for a short while, I spot a large metal door. The flare in my hand casts an eerie light on its dull surface.  
_Mabey I should go back for Naruto...  
_As I turn to walk back, the door creaks open slowly, the sound vibrating through the hall. I turn slowly and cap the flare. Cautiously, I peek into the room.  
A long hall filled with stone pillars lay beond the door. The dim light creating a moody setting.  
I furrow my eyebrows and take a daring dash to the first pillar.  
"HnHnHn..." A cold voice chuckles. I tense. "Well if it isn't little miss Kanami Uchiha?" Kabuto says, leaning against a pillar ahead and pushing his glasses up his nose.  
I curse. "Kabuto." I spit.

"Well I'm surprised you've gotten this far at least." Kabuto says. "Then again Naruto was pulling you out of all those traps." I grit my teeth, trying to hold back my anger.  
"Shut the fuck up, traitor!" I yell towards him. Kabuto wags a finger.

"Now now! Watch that language young lady. HmHm... I can see why Sasuke-kun was concerned now." he says. I flinch.

"What do you mean _'was'_?! What have you done to Sasuke?!" I yell. Kabuto smirks.  
"Well. Not everyone can handle the cursed seals you recieved." Kabuto says. My eyes widen.

"Your lying! Sasuke isn't dead! You'r just trying to trick me!" I exclaim, leaping from the pillars shadow and running at Kabuto. He blocks my attack and I flip over him, we have switched positions. Kabuto lifts his kunai.  
"What would I gain by lying to you, who are going to die momentarilly?" Kabuto mocks. My eyerow twitches.  
"Shut up, Kabuto! You bastard!" I yell, throwing myself at him again, kunai gleaming in the light.  
He blocks again and now we are back where we started.

"HnHnHnHn..." A cold voice resonates through the hall. I freeze.|  
"It can't be!.." I whisper. In the shadows, a man stand in the shadows.

"We meet again, Kanami." The cold voice continues. I drop my kunai as my body starts to shake.  
_Orochimaru!_


	47. Two Beats Kabuto's Trap

My eyes begin to tear up and my body begins to shake franticly.  
"Look at her, trembling like a frightened pup." Orochimaru takes a second to laugh again. "You may act tough but in reality..." Orochimaru's yellow eyes snap open, making my flinch. Only his eyes are visible from the shadows. "You're already finished." He finishes.  
Thoughts race through my mind but it mainly consists of 'Oh my god' and 'NOPE NOPE NOPE'. Memories flash through my mind of the Chuunin Exams and the terror they had caused me.

"Kabuto. Take care of her." Orochimaru says, turning to leave. I reach down shakilly and grab my fallen kunai, tears streaming from my face.  
I run at Kabuto with an enraged yell. I dissapear with a puff as he tries to attack me. I re-appear behind him and go to hit him but he dodges. As he flips back up the regular way, I activate my Sharingan, immediatly going to Mangekyo.  
"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" I yell. Kabuto's eyes widen as he lands and is immediatly tied up. Suddenly I fall to the ground as something hits my back. The Kabuto in front of me turns into a log and Kabuto smirks behind me as I try to stand.  
I leap forward as his foot slams where my spine would have been and gasp. I clutch my side as a small trickle of blood runs down my body. He'd slashed me.  
I look up just as a kunai is thrown for my head. I try to move but just as the kunai is about to strike its target-

"Kanami-chan!" The kunai goes flying off to the left and Kabuto curses, looking around. Naruto lands in front of me, fists clenched.  
"Are you alright?" He asks me, eyes locked on Kabuto. I nod.  
"Its just a cut." I say.

"My, my, Naruto-kun. I thought you would have drowned by now. Suddenly Naruto grabs me and jumps as kunai are thrown in our direction.  
"Stay here." He says, setting me behind a pillar and returning to the fight. Gamakich hops over as Naruto begins teasing Kabuto. He lifts my shirt with a slimy hand and peer's at the wound.  
I peek around the pillar at the fight as millions of Kage Bunshin's burst into flames. There is the sound of Chakara flowing and Kabuto is slammed into a nearby wall. "Rasengan!" He yells. I walk over to him, limping slightly and clutching my side.  
"Good job, Naruto... But... Something seems off..." I say as Kabuto's hand falls limply t the floor. We walk over slowly. Suddenly Naruto freezes, his eyes wide and Kabuto smirks, blood running from his head and mouth.

"Naruto. What's wrong?" I ask. Naruto tries to move shakilly.  
"I... My body wont..." He says. Kabuto looks up at us. "Look closely." He says. I peer at Naruto and we both gasp.  
"Chakara strings!" I say, eyes widening. Kabuto chuckles. "When you used the Rasengan, it gave me the perfect opportunity. All I needed was you at a close range."

I follow the string and grimace as I notice the string protruding from where Kabuto's heart is.  
"This string leads to my heart. Your end leads to all of your vital organs." Naruto sucks in a breath. "See? Can you hear them? We're becoming one." Naruto attempts to break the string and I whip out a kunai.  
"It's no use. You can't cut a Chakara string." Kabuto says. I gasp. I suddenly hear the sound of one, steadily beating heart flowing through the chamber. "Right now, our hearts are aligned." I gasp. "I've taken over your heart." Kabuto puts a hand on his chest.

"If my heart beats faster, as does yours. If mine slows, yours will as well." Kabuto smirks. "If I die, so will you." I flinch and grab the strings with my other hand. "I wont let that happen!" I yell, slamming the kunai onto the string. Naruto's eyes widen. "And it doesn't matter because I've already offered my body to Orochimaru-samma."

I twist the string and the kunai in all directions, franticaly trying to save my team mate. Suddenly Kabuto reaches into my stomach and I want to gag. He pulls his heart out and holds it up. I let out a small shreik, dropping the kunai and ducking partially behind Naruto, who's eyes are wide and scared. Suddenly Naruto lets out an agonised wail as Kabuto squeezes his own heart. "NARUTO!" I exclaim. I shake and put my hands to my mouth.  
_No! Now's not time to be scared!  
_I pick the kunai up again and attempt to slash at the string again. "K-Kanami... -Chan.." Naruto says, glaring at Kabuto. "I-I won't d-die ye-ye-" Naruto cuts off with another blood curdling wail.


	48. Tigers are Purrfect weapons!

Suddenly someone runs up beside me.  
"Kanami-chan! Put this talisman on the kunai!" She exclaims. I blink for a moment before nodin and taking the paper. I wrap it around my kunai and it glows golden. I grab the string with one hand.  
With a grunt I slam the kunai down over the string. The string snaps and Kabuto's hand falls. Naruto falls back, eyes closed.

"Naruto? Naruto!" I exclaim, kneeling beside him. I put my head over his chest and hear his heartbeat, although a little strangled, it pick up pace steadily. I sigh and put my arms round him, before bonking his head.  
"I thought you were dead!" I exclaim. "Dont do that to me, baka!" Sasame giggles before turning to Kabuto.

"So anyway. Why are you here? And how'd you know to cut the string?" I ask. Naruto explains how Sasame saved him and Sasame gazes sadly at Kabuto.  
"Yes. And I knew because... that was the Sasame clans special Jutsu... Chakara string..." She trails off. I gasp and turn to the man, who turns from Kabuto to a boy with light green hair.  
"Sasame...chan... For your sake... don't see Arashi..." He says, pointing to a door nearby with his last strength.  
I help Naruto stand as the boy dies and Sasame moves to the door. As we approach, the door opens. I stiffen, ready for anything.  
Arashi walks from the room.

*Timeskip*

That was probably one of the worst mission's ever. Arashi was killedd by the collapsing building but on the bright side, his clan can now become whole again... hopefully.  
As we return to the village, Naruto is bandgaed and hospitalised once again. I walk to a clearign and lay down. I don't really have anything to do.  
I hear footsteps and look up to see Hinata.

"Kanami-chan, are y-you ok-kay?" She asks quietly, tapping her fingers. I nod and sit up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What's p, Hinata?" I ask.  
Hinata looks down and taps her fingers. "I-I was w-wondering if you'd h-help me train a bit?" She says. I blink and tilt my head. "C-Cause you have the S-Sharingan and you d-dont have to if..." I smile as she trails off.  
"I'd love to. Besides I think it could benifit both of us." I say. Hinata smiles and we spend the rest of the day sparring.

The next few days are pretty slow. The lack of missions for me is really rather boring. Most of the time I'm worrying about Sasuke and my team mates or pondering life. Right now, Naruto is on a mission with Lee, Tenten, and Neji. I wonder what's going on?

Lee's POV:

Raiga prepairs another strike with his electricity conducting weapons.  
My vission is blurry and I see about 4 of Raiga.  
"Alright. Come!" I yell, moving into what I think is a defensive position.  
Suddenly htere is a puff of smoke and Honno leaps from the rocks. Her hair flows behind her head as she readys an arrow in her Chakara bow.  
Naruto and Tentne run over and pull me to the side. Tenten bonks me on the head.  
"Ow! What was- huh?" I look over at Honno as she lands, the arrow soaring towards Raiga.

"Baka! Were you drunk this whole time?!" Tenten scolds. We al stop and watch as Honoo's tiger appears and launches at Raiga, who is able to shoot it down with lightning. The tiger skids to the side with a yelp and Honno narrows her eyes. Suddenly her pupils switch to a blood red color.  
A major fight commences between the two.

Honno youthfully blocks a lightning strike and runs at Raiga.  
"Is that... Honno?" Tenten asks. I nod, eyes wide. Not only was she skilled in combat, bt her Uchiha blood makes her slightly more attractive.  
"Say, Say. Isn't she related to Kanami-chan?" Naruto asks. I nod, turning to him.

"Yes. I believe that they were separated during the massacre of their clan. I don't know how they never met eachother though..." I say. It was strange after all how they didn't recognise eachother at the Chuunin Exams.  
Suddenly there is an earsplitting roar.  
Honno runs forward, in the form of her tiger and lashes her tail and flickes her ears. Fire bursts from her mouth.  
"EH?!" Naruto exclaims, looking completely confused.

"That must be the equivilent of hand symbols for her." I say. Naruto shakes his head, still confused.  
The fire coats her body and lets just say... Raiga is uh... well he was brutially killed. Yup. Lets go with that.

We all stand as she turns to us.  
"Sugoi! SO MUCH YOUTH! IF I WERE AS YOUTHFULL IT WOULD BE AMAZING!" I exclaim, clenching a fist. Honno giggles slightly, surprising all of us and flicks her hair.  
"Anyway, why are yo here?" Naruto asks. Honno looks off to her left.

"Well. I was passing through and I figured I'd help out." She says with a shrug. Neji approaches behind us and we head back to the resturaunt.  
_CurryCurryCurryCurryCurry_


	49. Scent Bug Mission Begin!

After a few days, I sit in Ichiraiku Ramen enjoying some extra pork. A bug lands on my hand.  
"What's up, Shino?" I ask, turning to face him and swallowing the noodles in my mouth.  
Shino's glasses gleam as his head turns slightly.  
"Tsunade-samma has requested that you see her. I have also been sent for." I nod, turning to the Ramen Man.  
"Ossan, I'll leave the money here." I say, setting the payment and a small tip. Ayumi waves at me as Shino and I leave.  
Making our way to the Hokage tower, I find that Kiba, Hinata and Naruto are already there. Hinata gives me a small smile and Kiba smirks. Naruto gives me a cheeky grin. I smile at them all and approach the area they stand, closing the door behind me.  
"Good. Now." Tsunade says, covering her chin with her mouth. "Your mission." I raise an eyebrow.  
"You are to find a rare bug called the Scent Bug and give it Sasuke's scent." She says. "Then you can trace him anywhere he goes."  
I raise my eyebrow a little higher.  
"How will we do that? We don't have his scent." I say. Naruto grins again.

"I dooooo!" He says, holding up a headband. I turn to see it is indeed Sasuke's headband. A deep gash lay right where the Leaf Insignia is. I clap my hands.  
"Yes!" I say. Naruto chuckles. Although, deep inside I have some mixed feelings on this mission.

"Shino. You will be the team leader." Tsunade finishes. Shino nods and turns to us.  
"Be ready in an hour. Then meet at the gate." We nod and leave the room, dashing off in different directions. I notice Jirayia raise an eyebrow as I run past, jumping onto roof and vaulting in through my window.  
_Very much style. Yuss.  
_I grin and begin to pack my things, trying to take as little time as possible. After I pack, I rush out my door and down the street, weaving through crowds and avoiding carts of produce.  
As I approach the gate, I find Shino and Hinata already there with Kiba.  
"So. Just Naruto, then?" Kiba asks. I nod with a sigh.  
"Yeah. That baka's just about as punctual as Kakashi-Sensei." I say.

"I heard my name?" I jump at the sound of Kakashi's voice. I rub my head and wave my other hand over my face.  
"I-It's nothing, Sensei. What were you doing?" I ask. Kakashi points to the book store nearby.  
"Trying to see if a new volume of the Flirting Series was out." He says, putting his hands in his pockets. I sigh and hang my head.  
"Sensei. Your perverted." I say. Kiba laughs and Hinata gives a tiny giggle. Shino, being him, doesn't laugh.  
Kakashi turns with a small wave. "Well. Good luck with the mission." He says, before jumping away.  
I turn to Team 8 and cross my arms. "Your lucky. Kurenai-Sensei doesn't have her nose stuck in a perverted book." I say, chuckling. A moment later, Naruto runs up.

"Lets go!" He says. We nod and set off into the woods surrounding the Village. I wonder where we're heading. As we walk, we keep conversation going, it being easy for us as we always have something to talk about.  
I talk with Hinata while Naruto and Kiba talk ahead of us.  
"Yeah. With your Kekki Genkai, we may be able to see small things like bugs. If you focus hard enough, just don't push yourself." I say. Hinata nods.  
"I'm definatly going to try hard on this m-mission. After a-all, I'm the one w-who asked for it." I smile, noding. I lean close to her ear.  
"For Naruto-kun, right?" I ask. Hinata turns a deep shade of red.

"N-No. Well y-yes, but S-Sasuke-kun is a Leaf G-Genin too s-so-" I cut her off, patting her head.  
"Don't worry about it. I wont tell." I whisper. I chuckle and Hinata sighs. My chuckle turns into a small laugh as we cntinue on our way.

A few hours later, we reach a forest below a high cliff face. Water and it's sources weave through the area and there is all manner's of wild life.  
My eyes sparkle.  
"S-Sugoi!" I say. Hinata gazes at the area, eyes filled with awe. Shino holds up a photo of a grey bug while bright blue eyes.  
"This is the bug we're looking for." He says. The sun's setting rays reflect the picture and I narrow my eyes at the beams of light.  
"Hinata and I will set up camp. You guys search." I say. They nod and we all move down the cliff face. Hinata and I search for a good place to set up camp and find a water fall. It runs into a river that flows through the area and a good ammount of tree's surround it.  
"This l-looks like a good p-place." Hinata says. I nod and we start setting up everything.


	50. So many insects

**A:N/ OMG ITS CHAPTER FIFTY! I'm sooo happy how much support this story has been getting and I honestly don't have enough words to thank you guys. I was honestly considering a re-write but since you guys like it so much I guess I'll just keep it! Love you guys so much and enjoy the chapter!**

As I finish the tents and Hinata starts dinner, she peers around. with her Byakugan, attempting to spot the bug in the last few rays of light.  
I feel their eyes on my back. The people hiding. I can always tell, even if my Sharingan isn't activated or I can't sense their Chakara. I don't tell Hinata though. I dont want her to worry.  
Hinata deactivates her Byakugan and goes back to cooking.  
"Smells good." Naruto says in the distance, announcing the other's arival as star's begin to show in the night sky.  
Shino looks around as fireflys light up the night.  
"We only have about 3 days here. It might rain soon." He says. Hinata nods.  
"I saw some r-rain clouds off t-that way." Hinata says, pointing to the west before turning back to the food.  
"The f-food's almost d-done." She says. Naruto peeks down into the pot and takes a whiff. His eyes light up and I chuckle.  
"That smells amazing!" Naruto exclaims, dancing around Hinata and the pot. I take a sniff.

"You know, it really does, Hinata." I say, peering into the pot. Now I see why Naruto was so happy. Stew boils in the pot, made with nearby herbs and what not.  
I smile.  
"You'd be a good cook." I say. Hinata blushes.  
"A-Arigato, Kanami-chan." She says. I laugh and Kiba takes Akamaru from his jacket and sets him down. He gives his puppy his food while Hinata ladels out some stew for us. I take a bite and start drooling.  
"It tastes even better than it smells." I say, awe filling my voice. Naruto inhales his food and goes for second. "Hinata, this is amazing!" Kiba comments, licking his lips. Hinata blushes again and focuses on spooning the stew into her mouth.

After we eat, we lay out the sleeping bags in the tents. Hinata and I share a small tent while the boys share the others.  
I feel Hinata get up in the middle of the night. I blink slowly.  
"Hinata? Where are you going." Hinata freezes and then turns, tapping her fingers.  
"S-Sorry if I woke you. I-I was just going for a w-walk." She says. I nod.

"Don't worry about it. Have a nice walk." I say. Hinata exits the tent quickly and I go back to sleep.  
The next morning, Hinata lay silently next to me. Sleeping snuggled against her sleeping bag.  
I get up quietly and walk ouside after getting myself straightened out, the sounds of quiet voices moving through the air and the smell of food beckoning me.  
I rub my eyes sleepily as I exit my tent and the guys look up from their conversation.  
"Ohayō." I say sleepilly, sitting criss crossed beside the group of boys.

I yawn and stretch. "So, what's for breakfast?" I ask. Kiba grabs bowls and spoons some food into them, handing them out. Hinata comes out moment's later and joins us.  
We begin to search the area for any signs of the Scent bug.  
"Geeze. I hope I don't get bitten out here." I say. Shino looks around for a moment.  
"Most of the bugs here won't harm humans, so your ok." He says. I nod and jump into the tree with a small salute.  
_Not it. Not it. Not it, Ugh! This is going to take forever!_ I hear the others leave beneath me and Hinata walks away with a murmur of "Byakugan". I jump from tree to tree, search the ground, heck I even went a little underground.  
But still no sight of that damn bug. I groan. This is going so slow for me. I've seen so many bug that look like the Scent Bug but they are beetles in reality. Anyone would know that.  
Except Naruto apparently, because when I got back to the base for lunch, he was going on about how that beetle and some giant bug looked just like the Scent Bug.

I laugh. "Wow, Naruto. You would mix up a Scent Bug with a Beetle." I say. Hinata runs over to us from another direction.  
"Shino, g-guys! T-there's-"

"So you've seen them?" Shino asks. Hinata nods. Naruto nods even, I didn't think they'd tell him. You know, since he'd probably punch them in the face.  
"Don't worry about them. If they don't make a move, we wont either." Shino says. We nod and finish lunch before setting out on a search.


	51. BEES! THE BEES!

As I search for the Scent bug, I hear a small yip and Akamaru leaps towards me. I smile and catch him, holding him close.  
Kiba jumps down soon after.  
"Naruto's found the Scent Bug!" He says hurriedly. My eyes widen.  
"Really?!" I ask. Kiba nods and we jump towards base. _Yes! We might be able to find Sasuke now!  
_As we enter the base, I find Naruto, Hinata and Shino gazing at a plastic cage. "I-It layed an egg!" Hinata says excitedly. I smile.  
"Good job, Naruto!" I say. Naruto laughs and gives me a cheeky grin.  
"Hinata helped me catch it." He says, walink over and patting Hinata's head. Hinata's cheeks turn a bright red and I giggle.  
"I-I'm going to go w-wash my face." She says hurriedly, speedwalking in the direction of the nearby river. I laugh, turning to Shino.  
"I'll go with her, be right back!" I say, waving as I jog off. I find Hinata at the river, splashing her face.  
"Hehe. Hinata, you ok?" I ask, kneeling beside her. She nods and I smile at her, giggling. Suddenly she leaps up and I narrow my eyes, leaning back. A kunai flies past, cutting a single strand of my hair.  
"So you avoided that, hm?"

Kiba's POV:

This Scent Bug was super precious. And it looks pretty neat too. Naruto holds the case, peering at the lone egg. We'd released the Scent Bug mother a while ago.  
"Hey, haven't Hinata and Kanami been gone a while?" I ask. Shino turns to my from his spot against a tree and Naruto looks up, shrugging.  
"Eh. Probably just girl st-Ack!" Naruto leans back as a kunai slams into the tree next to his head.  
Shino examines the kunai. "A note?" He says quietly. Naruto and I peer over his shoulder as he unravels the small slip of paper.  
_We have the Female ninja's. If you wish to see them again, meet us at the ridge tonight. Bring the Scent Bug._

I curse under my breath and Naruto makes a clear point that he isn't happy.  
_Kanami. Hinata.  
_Shino turns to us and we begin to devise a plan.

Kanami's POV:

The sticky nectar that covers my mouth labors my breathing as I am carried uncerimoniously by a blond, Kamizuru man. He's quite ugly and rather annoying really. I struggle to free myself from his grasp as he ties a rope around HInata and I and ties us to two seprate pegs over a raging river. Bee's surround us immediatly.  
"I wouldn't struggle if I were you. That cave over there, the river leads into it and it's filled with stagmites and stagtalites. If you make any suspicious moves, the bee's will cut the rope." He says. I stop struggling and gaze over at Hinata, who has sadness... yet determination in her eyes. As the Kamizuru Clan members leave, I look around at the bees_. 13 at each rope. _I narrow my eyes. _But I'm practically useless right now! My sharingan cant-_

The earth tremors beneath me and I hear a loud crashing noise.  
My eyes widen.  
_What was that?! _Hinata's eyes widen and she spares a stealthy look in my direction. She looks me in the eyes and attempts to spell the word quietly so the bee's don't react.  
"GuhStuGah." She says quietly. I remember that move anywhere.  
_Kiba-kun! Whats going on? Whats happening to Shino and the others?!  
_I suddenly see Hinata's eyes narrow. I feel a surge in her Chakara as she focuses.  
_What does she intend to do?  
_I watch with wide eyes as Hinata focuses Chakara into the water and launches it at the bees nearby.  
_1,2,3,4,5...6,7...8,9,10,11,12 1- No!  
_Hinata's eyes widen as the last bee cuts her line, sending her downriver. Nectar seeps into my mouth, preventing me from calling out to her. As she speeds into the dark abyss of the cave, I hear a light splitting sound.  
"Kanami. I'm ok!" She calls out, not wanting to draw attention to herself.  
I sigh internally.  
_I'm glad. _My hair tangles slightly in the rough waters of the river and my eyes sting. I wish I knew a way to get _OUT_ of this nectar!  
Suddenly the three Kamizuru members walk back into the clearing, each carrying a lyump of nectar. Two of them land with small 'oof' noises, while the other is silent. I recognise them as my team, and Kiba is passed out.  
_Kiba! Naruto! Shino! Why I oughta! _"Kanami-chan!" Naruto yells. Suddenly the bee's move away from me and fly to the girl, who I assume is the leader. All but 5 that is...

The three converse for a moment before I hear Naruto's voice cut in. This sort of muffled talking continues for a few minuets, as I am unable to see them at the moment and my ears are being blocked by the sound of water. Suddenly I am sent underwater and flipped sideways. I notice a feral look in his eyes that I have only seen once or twice and I know that this should instill fear in Kamizuru Clan mambers.  
As expected, the blonde leaps back with a yell of fright. He goes to run for Naruto but is stopped by a kunai launched near his feet. I notice the small paper tied to it and snap my eyes shut, just as a loud explosion follows.  
_Good Job, Hinata!_


	52. Pine and Dog

Hinata stands before the ninja who previosly thought her to be dead and holds up her hand in a defensive combat position. Bee's are launched at her from all sides and Hinata narrows her eyes. She puts one foot behind the other and stands still, her hand in a symbol over her lips. When she blinks, her eyes have turned to her precious Kekki Genki. I can only make out:  
"Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" Suddenly chakara focuses at her palms and Hinata swings her arms in a practiced manner. Bee's slice in half as the blade of Chakara passes over them. Naruto and Shino break free from the bee's wax cucoons and move to help Kiba out. He sits up and rub a hand on his head, peering around.  
I smile internally, my friends really were amazing. Kiba's eyes land on me, still tied tin the water.  
"Kanami-chan!" He exclaims. Naruto and Shino turn to me as I look up, spotting a man nearby. He notices the disturbance and launches a kunai at the rope snapping it. I let out a surprised grunt as I begin my float downstream.  
I snap my eyes shut and suddenly I jolt to a stop. Kiba clutches the rope tightly in his hand and Akamaru clamps on tightly with his teeth. They haul me out and we make our way back over to Naruto and Shino. Naruto grabs a kunai and Kiba and him work to shatter the wax... nectar? I don't really know anymore.  
As they rip the wax off of my mouth I let out a gasp and go into a fit of coughing. The others help my sit up.  
"Are you ok?!" Naruto asks. I nod, swallwing some air.

"Yeah. No -cough- I'm fine. It was ju-cough-just hard to breathe in there." Suddenly there is a loud screech and Hinata goes flying with a yelp. I go to stand but fall and Naruto goes to move.  
"Hinata!" Naruto yells. Shino holds him back while Kiba rubs my arm.  
"Relax. You need to sit and catch your breath." he says. Akamaru leans up and licks my cheek. I chuckle and pet the puppy affectionatly as a giant bee crashes into the nearby Kumizuru members, knocking them into the river. My hair is wet and a little tangled and my clothes are soaked through. Kiba takes off his jacket and gives it to me and I thankfully wrap it around myself.  
"T-Thanks." I say through chattering teeth. The Kamizuru crawl out only to pass out from Chakara exhaustion and the cold. We head back to camp and Hinata and I sit near a small campfire. Hinata clutches Naruto's jacket around her, a light blush on her face and I pull Kiba's closer to me.  
_His jacket... smells really good... _I think, as the slight scent of pine and a litle bit of dog, which is natural. I actually don't mind it all too much.

Shino passes out bowls of food and we eat quickly. I heat up rather fast and pass Kiba back his jacket. As the sun rises, my eyes droop slightly and I cant stop myself from falling asleep on the ground next to the dwindling fire.  
As I sleep, I feel somehing pick me up and move beneath me. Meanwhile, my dreams are filled with weird variatons of previous missions... even Lee's there... and he's drunk...  
I wake up a few moments later to bright sinlight in my eyes.  
I feel fabric beneath me and peer down to see grey fabric beneath me. I sit up and rub my eyes blinking.  
"Well good morning, Sleepyhead." Kiba says, smirking at me over his shoulder. He carries me on his back, hands beneath my knees. My face heats up and I bonk him on the head.  
"Baka! W-What's going on? Whre are we anyway?" I ask. Kiba rub his head and Hinata walks over to us.

"W-We're on our way back to K-Konoha." She says. I look around at the tree's and then back at Kiba.  
"Alright . You can put me down now." I say, crossing my arms. He smirks. "Alright." Suddenly I land on my butt in the dirt.  
"Ow! Hey!" I say. Naruto snickers and I glare at him. Kiba helps me stand and I punch him lightly on the shoulder. Hinata smiles and Kiba bursts into laughter. Even Shino seems a bit happier.  
"So... What happened with the Scent Bug?" I ask. Everyone turns to Naruto.  
"Oh god. What did you do?" I ask. Naruto rubs his head.  
"Well..."


	53. Insanity Complex

I hang my head as Naruto runs from Sakura, nearly hitting into me. I laugh as she finally manages to catch up to him and continue on my way home. I needed to eat some food.  
After eating a quick meal, I move upstairs to my room, where I fall asleep on my bed.

*Dream State*

I walk quietly through the empty Uchiha compound, darkness surrounds me completely.  
I hear soft fobbing ahead of me and look up to see my younger self staring at her feet with clenched fists. Tears fall from her eyes and hear hair covers her face.  
Suddenly the sobbing turns into laughter that increases in volume. Her head snapps up and blood leaks from her eyes instead of tears. Her eyes have been replaced with the Mangyeko and a shadow appears behind me. Itach holds the dead bodies of my parents in his hands. He throws them to the ground as I take a step back, frightened.

The sound of cold laughter rings out through the area and my younger self fades, along with the rest of the image. A man stands in the shadows ahead of me, the familiar colomns I had only recently excaped from flooding back around me. The man's eyes snap open and I freeze. The violent deaths of those I care for and love fill my mind.  
The Chuunin Exams come rushing back, along with Zabusa and Haku. Memories of Garra and our past flood through.  
"Do you not want power, child?" Orochimaru's voice says, echoing.

"Do you not want to be with your cousin?" Sasuke appears before me. Before the Chuunin Exams. Before all of the shit that happened. He smirks. I take a step forward.  
"S-Sasuke?" I ask. I move foreward and as I get close to him, he suddenly punches my gut, knocking me back.

I look up at him, tears coming to my eyes when I see the curse mark spread over his body and his eyes darken with hatred.  
"I wll achieve power at any cost. I will kill my brother." His voice says. His hand glows with the power of Chidori and my eyes widen, tears flowing down my cheeks.  
He slams the Chidori into my heart and I jolt backward, coughing up blood.

*End Dream*

I shoot upright in my bed, tears and sweat dripping from my face. I grab a kunai from my bedside table as I hear movement in my room. Shaking, I stand.  
"Who's there?! Who are you?!" I call. There is a cold laugh and I recognise the glint of Kabuto's glasses in the moonlight. He pushes them up the bridge of his nose.

"Haveing a bad dream?" he asks, a smirk on his his face. I grit my teeth.  
"Shut up! What do you want?"

"I want you to consider joinging us. You could see Sasuke again. You could have more power. You could make a better world for your friends." He says. I throw the kunai at the wall and he dissapears in a wavy sort of way. Almost like he was never there in the first place.

What a normal person would have seen, is her conversation with no one. And a girl with some strange mental problems. I grab my knees and collapse onto the floor, curled into a fetal position.  
_What is happening to me?! Pull... Pull yourself together!_

I don't get anymore sleep that night.  
The next few days, I stay in my house again. Not that I jut dont have the will to do it, but I am afraid of judgement. I'm worried about the things thatt could happen if I got out of control.  
I've locked all the doors. I've snapped all the windows shut. I won't let anything in, not even the light. Curled up in my room, eyes wide, I stare at the ceiling and remember a lullaby my friend had told me his mother had learned on a mission once.  
"Natsuhiboshi, why are you red?" I sing quietly. The floor is cold. I sense movement around me and throw all available weapons at the walls. I'm terrifyed.

I hear a knock at my door downstairs.  
"Kanami-chan? Are you home?" Sakura's voice calls. I ignore her and continue the lullaby.  
Another knock rings out. "Kanami?" Kiba calls. I sit quietly in my room and clutch at my hair. My stomach growls. I haven't left my room in days.  
"GO AWAY! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream. It's silent for a moment before there is a crashing sound.  
I scoot into the corner at the sound of people dashing up the steps. There is a bang on the door.  
"Kanami! Let us in!" Sakura calls in. I grip my hair and cruch my spine against the corner of the wall.

The door suddenly flies off it's hinges.

Kiba's POV:

I run into Kanami's dark room with Sakura.  
"Kanami?" I call as I peer around. I spot her in the corner, curled up and clutching her hair. Sakura gasps. You can almost see all of Kanami's ribs, her jacket is flung over a kunai that is stuck to a wall and Ninja Tools litter the room.  
"Kanami!" I exclaim. We run over to her and she starts screaming.  
"STAY AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screams. Sakura's eyes widen.

"Kanami please! Whats wrong?!" Sakura asks. We pull her up into a standing position and she struggles.  
"GET OFF! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOUR EVIL! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screams. Suddenly there is thumping on the stairs and Kakashi-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei and Naruto burst into the room. My eyes wide, I turn to them.

"Whats wrong?!" Kakashi demands. Kanami slides down the wall and passes out, falling with a tump onto her wooden floor.  
"Ah! K-Kanami!" Naruto exclaims. We sit her up and I find that she's soaked in sweat and tears begin flowing from her eyes.  
"Get out. Your messing with... my head..." She murmurs, curling up at the slightst touch.  
"Stay away from me..." She weeps. We all look at achother before Kakashi grabs his subordinate and we run to the hospital.


	54. Gen-Jutsu trickery

Tsunade's POV:

I sit in my office doing paperwork. I seriously don't understand how this thing keeps growing! You'd think it'd shrink I do so much...  
I am jolted from my studying stupor as Shizune bursts into th room.  
"Tsunade-samma! It's Kanami! She's haveing a mental break down or something!" She exclaims. I am out the door in only a second.  
We make a speedy way to the hospital and into Kanami's room. Sweat covers her body and you can almost see her ribs. Her emotions must be in a really bad state because the cured seall is attempting to activate but it won't spread. I rush over to her while Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Kiba are nearby, working on some nervous habits.  
Shizune guides them out of the room and I walk over to Kanami.

She seems to be having a mental breakdown but heck, lets give this a shot.  
"Kai!" I whisper, hands placed over my mouth. Suddenly Kanami stops struggling. I turn to Shizune.  
"Go get the medical equipment." I tell her. She nods and leaves, making a speedy return. After hooking Kanami up and getting her set for a week or two in the hospital, I turn to Shizune.  
"Someone had her in a Gen-Jutsu... but who?" I wonder. Shizune brushes some hair from Kanami's eyes.  
"Poor girl. She's gone through so much already..." She murmurs. I gaze sadly at the Genin. It really is rough going through stuff like this. Especially at her age.

I sigh and we exit the room.

*Timeskip*

Kanami's POV:

I gaxe sadly at my legs. How could I not have know'n there was a Gen-Jutsu cast on me?! And who cast it anyway?! Apparently I had this insane mental break down. I sigh and lay down, curking up into my pillows and blankets in the hospital room.  
_Relax. Your... your fine...  
_Kiba's visited everyday. So have my team members. It's nice to know that they don't see me as a freak. Just thinking of that is enough to make me smile.  
"Natsuhiboshi, naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo mita. Naite hanashita, akai me yo." I sing quietly. I loved that lullaby. I hear the door slide open and Kiba walks in, smiling.

"Nice voice." He says. I sit up and smile at him.  
"Heh. Thanks. My friends mom used to sing that to me when I was over there. She learned it on a mission." I say. Kiba kisses my cheek and sits down on the bed next to me.  
"So, when are you getting outta here?" He asks. I look up at him.

"I think the doctor said I can get out today. Just... later." I say. Kiba nods, smiling.  
"Good. I'm glad. We were all really worried about you. THey said it was a Gen-Jutsu, right?" He continues. I nod, crossing my arms and looking at my legs.  
"I still don't know how I didn't realise..." I say. Kiba lifts my head up so I look him in the eyes.  
"Just because your an Uchiha r whatever doesnt mean you can know everything at every moment." He says. I nod and he leans away.

"Good. So, since your getting outta here today, wanna go grab something to eat later?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow.  
"Like... A date?" I ask. Kiba nods, blushing. I giggle and smile, tilting my head.  
"I'd like that." I say. He smiles. "Cool."

We talk for a while when the door slides open again.  
To my surprise, Honno enters the room.


	55. Nice girl? What?

"H-Honno?" I ask. She turns to Kiba.  
"Would you mind giving me a moment with my cousin?" She asks. Kiba blinks, shocked.  
He stands up.  
"Yeah. Sure." He walks towards the door and gives me a wink before leaving. Honno sits on the end of the bed.  
"How are you feeling?" She asks me. I blink at her, still a little wary.

"Fine now. I'm just dissapointed in my skills. I think I'm gonna ask Kurenai-Sensei to help me with Gen-Jutsu training or something." I say. Honno nods.  
I sit up on the headboard to the bed. "So, why are you here?" I ask, trying to sound as polite as possible so she doesn't rip my throat out.  
She crosses her arms and looks at me with an eyebrow raised.  
"What, I can't visit my cousing in the hospital?" She jokes. I wave my hands over my face.  
"N-No its not that..." I say nervously.

Honno chuckles.  
"Well. I thought that we have some catching up to do. So, while your here I figured I'd come talk to 'ya." She says.  
I smile and Honno and I talk happily. She's actually not so bad. I go to respond to a question Honno asked when the dor slides open.  
"Mrs. Uchiha?" The nurse asks. I look at her and she smiles. "Your free to go." She says. Honno holds the door for me and we leave quickly. She follows me into the Uchinha compound and I raise an eyebrow.  
"Don't you have to get back to Sunagakure?" I ask. She'd told me that she'd just returned from a mission request here in Konoha. She flicks her long, dark hair over her shoulder and grins at me.  
"Well. I was getting a little tired of Sunagakure's regulations and stuff. So, since my family origin's were originally from Konoha Tsunade-samma let me live here. I moved into the Compound whil you were in the hospital." She says. I smile.  
"Thats great!" I say. Honno laughs.

"I fixed your house for you too." She says. I laugh, Kiba had told me what he had to do to get into my house. I rub my head.  
"Thanks." I say sheepishly. Honno laughs. As we approach my house I turn to face her. "I'll talk to you later. I... uh... have to go get ready for something." I say. She nudges me with her elbow.

"What. A date with that Inuzuka boy?" She says. I blush and scowl at her.  
She laughs and I turn to enter my home. Speeding up to my room, I change out of my clothes, which really need to be washed and move to my closet. I really don't have many other clothes so I just wash my jacket and dry it with a wind style jutsu I'd learned a while ago and put on a new pair of pants. I really hope I'm not under dressed.

I quickly fix my hair and straighten myself out before heading out to Kiba's place.  
As I approach the building, I feel my nerves twitching. What would his mother say if she anwsered the door? Or his sister?  
I knock on the door and wait quietly as the sound of footsteps approach the door.  
Kiba's mom, Tsume, anwser's the door.

"Who might you be?" She asks, a smirk on her face.  
"My name is Kanami Uchiha. Is Kiba home?" I ask. Tsume grins, turning into the house.

"Kiba! Visitor!" She yells. She turns back to me and crosses her arms, her eyes sparkling and her teeth showing in a smirk. Her shaggy brown hair makes me see the resemblance between her and Kiba.  
"Heh. So tell me, how'd my no good son land a girl thats as decent looking as you?" She asks. I give her a sheepish grin and she chuckles.  
"And an Uchiha at that." She adds. I chuckle and I hear rushed, tin footsteps. Akamaru gives me a cheery bark and leaps into my arms. I laugh, patting his head.  
"Hey, Akamaru." I say. I hear more footsteps and Kiba's sister, Hanna, joins us. She smiles at me.  
"Sorry. It's time for his bath and he's not to fond of those." She says. Akamaru gives me a pleading look as I hand him to Hanna who gives me another smile before retreating back into the house.  
I hear another set of footsteps and Kiba appears in the doorway beside his mother, who sends him a withering look.  
"Geeze. You take forever, you know that?" She says with a sigh. Kiba glares at her.  
"Shut up, mom." He says. He walks out of the house and grabs my arm pulling me away from his mother before she can say anything. I give her a sheepish wave and she chuckles as she shuts the door.


	56. YAKINIKUUUUUUUU

As we approach town, Kiba releases my arm. He rubs his neck and gives me a sheepish grin.  
"Heh. Sorry about that. My mom can be a little... obnoxious I guess." He says. I chuckle.  
"No, its fine. You know you look a lot like her." I say. Kiba shrugs.  
"Yeah. I guess." He says. I look around as people pass us by, paying no mind to us and stor owners attempt to lure them into their buissnesses.  
I look up at Kiba.  
"So, where are we going?" I ask. Kiba's jacket ruffles slightly as he crosses his arms which reminds me how thankful I am that I'm not underdressed. He grins at me.  
"Its a surprise." He says. I pout at him and he laughs, his brown hair swishing over his forehead protector slightly.

As we continue our walk, I begin to gradually recognise buildings around me.  
_I wonder where we're going...  
_A few minuets later, we stop at Yakiniku Q. I throw my hands up.  
"Meat!" I say excitedly. Kiba laughs and we enter the resturaunt, taking a seat on one of the tables set on the floor. I adjust my position on the cushion beneath me and we take our orders.  
"So. What happened with Honno earlier?" Kiba asks me as our meat arrives. We put them on the grill in the center and I drool a little at the smell of the cooking meat.  
"Well. We just kinda talked. She's actually really nice once you get to know her." I say, flipping a piece of meat. "She's actually moved into the Uchiha Compound." I say. Kiba blinks and raises an eyebrow, popping a piece of meat into his mouth.  
"Really? Would Suna allow that?" He asks. I shrug.

"No idea. But, I was allowed to stay so why not her?" I say, also popping a piece of meat into my mouth with my chopsticks. Kiba takes a moment to swallow.  
"Heh. Glad you got to stay." He says, smirking. I make a face.  
"Your meats burning." I say, pointing with my chopsticks. Kiba freezes and then hurriedly whips his meat onto a plate. I laugh slightly and he sends me a look. He eats the burn meat quickly and we continue onward, adding more meat to the grill.

"So. When do you think we'll get another mission?" I ask. Kiba shrugs.  
"Well. Naruto, Hinata and I recently got back from a mission in the village of the Rock. And Naruto went on a mission before that with Neji and Tenten. So I don't really know." He says, his mouth full of meat. He swallows. "We've actually had a lot of mission requests lately." He says. I nod.  
"I'm definatly gonna squeeze in some training before my next one." I say. Kiba nods.  
"Yeah. Same." he says. We finish the last of the meat and pay the bill, leaving the resturaunt.

"That was good." I say with a sigh. Kiba laughs.  
"Yeah. It was." He says. I look back at the resturaunt.  
"Now I see why Asuma-Sensei and the others go there so much." I say. Kiba nods and we talk on our way to the Uchiha Compound. This really was a nice date.  
As we approach my house, I turn to Kiba and kiss his cheek.  
"That was nice. I'll see you tomorrow." I say. I walk inside as Kiba walks away, a smile on his face.  
I change out of my cloths and into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that was a little to big for me.  
Sleep may come easy, but the dreams are the same. Death and Destruction.


	57. Sensei for a few dayyyyys!

My eyes snap open, sweat running down my forehead. The sun's rays blast through my window and I blink, sheilding my eyes. I change quickly and wipe my forehead.  
Grabbing an apple from my bowl of fruits I head out to the training ground.  
As I approach the training ground, I toss the apple core aside and work on some Tai-Jutsu. I didn't want to bother Kurenai-Sensei right away.  
I notice Sakura nearby at the river. Her hands glow green as she tries to heal a fish.  
I throw a kick at the log I'm at.  
"Hey, Sakura! Whatcha doin'?" I call. Sakura turns and smiles at me.

"I'm working on some Medical Ninjitsu Tsunade-samma taught me." She says. I punch the log.  
"What are you trying to do?" I ask. She passes a quick glance at the fish beside her.  
"I'm trying to restart the fish's vital organs." She says. I nod, throwing another punch.

"Alright, well good luck!" I call. She nods, giving a smile. I punch the log again and pull my hand back, clutching it to my chest.  
"Ow!" I whisper. I hear Sakura chuckle and send her a withering look as her turns back to her fish.  
Suddenly Lee leaps into the clearing.  
"Sakura-san. Kanami-san. We all have some survical training today at the Academy. I have been asked to send for you." He says. I look up from clasping my hand to my chest and nod. Sakura throws the fish back into the water, though it is dead and we follow Lee to the Academy.  
When we arrive, I notice Honno and Shikamaru standing with the Sensei's.  
_They must be helping them out today.  
_Iruka-Sensei waves me over and smiles. "Glad to see you guys could make it." He says. I nod and sakura smiles back.  
"Here," He holds up a piece of paper. "These are the team's you will be leading for this exersise." He says. I peer at the paper and find my name.  
_Hmm. I'm leading the kids in liinnne... 4.  
_I look over to my line and see a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes smile at me. Behind her, a boy with light blond hair and grey eyes looks anxiously ahead, tapping his hand against his leg. The last is a boy with dark hair and freckles beneath his dark eyes. He sends me a smirk.  
_They remind me of my team. _I think to myself. I send Sakura a knowing look and she does the same. We both head to our lines where a backpack awaits us. I strap the backpack across our shoulders while Iruka-Sensei explains the route we have to take and the obsticals seat to hold us back.

"Dismissed!" He calls. The teams leap away to different paths.  
I peer back at the Academy student's I have been asked to lead.  
"So. What are your names?" I ask. The girl raises her hand.  
"I'm Hatzuki!" She says excitedly. I look to the blonde. He smiles hapilly.

"I'm Kebukai." He says, bouncing on the heels of his feet. I nod to the boy with dark hair.  
"I'm Ikari." He says. They all seem so excited. Its rather cute. I nod.  
"Alright. So, one of the most important things about survival is finding food." I say.

As we pass a bush, I stop and pluck a round, purple berry.  
"These bushes grow only in Konoha and produce the Suu~ītoberī. They are edible but you need to be carefull. See the dark purple coloring?" I say. They all nod. I toss the berry gently in my palm. "You have to wait for them to mature before you can eat them. If they're a lighter color, don't eat them." I say, popping the berry in my mouth and pointing to a plant with white flowers before plucking it from the ground.  
"These you can find almost anywhere." I say. "They're an easy source of nutrience as well." I say. I turn to the children.

"Alright! Go find some food, then!" I say.

A few moment's later, Hatzuki runs over to me. "I found the plant!" She says, holding it up. I peer at it and pluck it from her grasp, examining it further.  
"This is actually a mimick plant to this. It's highly poisonus." I say. Hatzuki makes a scared face. "Look, see how the leaves are a different shape, and how the flowers are light blue and not white?" I say, holding them up for her to examine. She nods and I toss the poisonus look-alike to the side.

"Nice going Hatzuki. Look, I already found it perfect!" Kebukai says happily, flaunting the plant in his hands. Ikari peer's over his shoulder at the plant.  
"Thats Poison Ivy." He says. Kebukai stiffens, making a face before flipping out and throwing the plant. I laugh.  
"Calm down. Its ok." I say, walking over to him. I pluck a leaf from a nearby plant.  
"I didn't bring ointment but the oils in this plant can act very well as one." I say. Kebukai sighs as I rub the oil over his hand.  
"Arigato, Kanami-Sensei." He says. I grin.  
_I like the way that sounds. _


	58. Attacked!

As we continue on our way, Ikari looks at the compass in his hand. It swings in every direction and he makes a face.  
"Hm. It sems we won't be able to use the compass here." I say. Ikari puts the compass away.  
"How do we tell which way North is, then?" Hatzuki asks. I tap my chin for a moment before stopping. I turn to the kids.  
"Do you guy's know which way the sun rises and sets?" I ask. Kebukai holds up a hand.  
"I think it's East to West." He says. I nod. "Where is the sun now?" I ask. Hatzuki points a little ways off from nood no the right. I look up.  
"That means the sun will not only be setting soon, but that north is that way." I say. We continue on our way when Ikari clears his throat.  
"What will we do if we get attacked." I think for a moment before we start over formation and procedures. Suddenly Hatzuki freezes.  
"I just felt a rain drop." She says. I look up and notice rainclouds above me as a rain drop lands on my nose. I turn to them.  
"Well. I'm pretty sure I don't have a tent soo." I think for a moment before snapping my fingers.

"Alright here's a lesson for you guys. Always have a tent on hand. But since I don't I'm gonna compromise." I put my hands in a symbol.  
Sand raises around us from the dirst and the kid's eyes widen as the snad floats above us.  
"This may use up a bit of Chakara but it's enough shelter for now." I say. Hatzuki clasps her hands together.

"Sugoi!" She exclaims. As we move, the sand follows us, sheilding us from the rain. Eventually we decide to stop.  
I form a dome around us behind a tree with small openings in the sides to let in air.  
Hatzuki works on a fire while I pull some berry's from my pack and put them in a bowl. I squeeze the juice out and grab some plants. I pass the varietys of fruit and plant around and hand out the cups of juice as Hatzuki lights the fire with a small version of a fire type Jutsu.

"Nice job, Hatzuki!" Kebukai says, moving close to the fire.  
We eat our food and clean up just as the rain stops. I send the sand back to it's original position in the earth and find the sun to be low in the sky.  
_Hmm. It'll be getting late soon. _I grab the map out of my backpack and we continue walking on our way.  
As we walk, I sense people in the tree's around us. I back up closer to the kids.  
"Guys." I murmur. "Can you sense them?" I ask. They all reply with a small whisper of "Yes".  
"Be ready. But don't let them think we've sensed them." Isay quietly, making it look like I was showing them a path on the map.  
Suddenly, Shikamaru, Iruka-Sensei, and Honno leap from the tree's discuised as enemy ninja. I drop my pack and the map and whip out the kunai.  
"Formation 3!" I say. The kids and I stand back to back facing the enemy. Shikamaru puts his hands together in a symbol I know well.  
"Jump!" I say. We all leap into the air and Honno starts making hand symbols. I command sand to rise and block the blast of fire.  
"Kebukai, Htzuki, now!" I yell, throwing kunai at Shikamaru, who dodges to the left. Kebukai makes a hand symbol and sucks in a deep breath. Hatzuki whips shuriken and kunai with exploding tags.  
"Yaketsuku yōna kaze!" They exclaim. The weapons become invisible in the gale of wind produced and I land with Ikari, who puts his hands in a symbol, running for Iruka-Sensei.

Shikamaru leaps away as the tags explode around him and Honno dodges the attack from beside Iruka, running at me. She throws a punch and I block, grabbing her hand and going to punch her myself. She grabs my hands and I knee her in the stomach with a whisper of "Sorry!". She flies back and puts her hands in another symbol, I activate my Sharingan and copy her movements. Sand from two sides lash at eachother.  
Ikari leaps back as Iruka goes to hit him with a club.  
"Ikari! Make a replication!" Hatzuki calls.  
He obliges and they mirror hand symbols. "Suiton Mizu no dangan!" They say in unison. Water bullets towards the remaining two, who leap away. I cast out for their Chakara signatures and find that they have left the area. I smile commanding the sand back in it's place. Ikari's clone disperses and Hatzuki picks up all of our weapons. Once we have everything sorted, I smile at them.  
"Good job, guys!" I say, highfiving them. They smile and laugh, pleased with the praise.  
_Now they __**really **__remind me of my team._

We continue on our way until night falls and we set up camp in another dome of sand. Ikari sets up some traps, in case someone should find us.  
I sense the movement of something small outside and make a hole in the sand.  
"Kebukai." I whisper. He grabs a kunai and flings it out the hole. There is a tiny squeak and I run out to quickly collect the rabbit. We eat a good dinner that night.


	59. BEAUTIFUL RELATIONSHIPS

Rain starts through the night and it pounds on the sand. We get up, annoyed and move into a nearby cave. Much better. Setting up more traps was easy, but poor Ikari came back soaked, so we started another fire.  
Hatzuki lay's with her hands beneath her chin and legs in the air. Kebukai sits cross-legged and Ikari lay curled up beneat my jacket. I don't mind being a little wet for these kids. They're sweet!  
"So, Kanami-Sensei. You have the Sharingan?" Hatzuki asks. Kebukai sits up straighter with bright eyes.  
"Does that mean your an Uchiha?!" He asks excitedly. I lean against the wall of the cave, my lags out in front of me and my feet being warmed by the fire.  
I nod. "Yes. I am." I say. Ikari sits up, interested. The rain pounds outside, making small trenches from the constant stream of water.

"So, you can like, tell what I'm gonna do and stuff?!" Hatzuki asks enthusiastically. I grin, activating my Sharingan. "Again. Yes." I say, wiggling my fingers and sticking my arms out and them pulling them towards me.  
"I can seee the fuuuterrr!" I joke, making Kebukai laugh. Hatzuki stands and moves closer to me.  
Suddenly her fist shoots out and I grab it, sweeping her legs from beneath her and then catching her head to avoid injury.  
Her eyes widen, filled with awe.  
"Sugoi!" She exclaims, standing. She bounces on her feet, hands balled beneath her chin.  
_She definatly reminds me of Sakura.  
_Kebukai's eyes twinkle. "You're amazing, Sensei!" He says. I laugh. Ikari grins.  
_Yup. Thats... definatly Sasuke...  
_A faint image of Sasuke appears from my memory over Ikari. Sasuke's immage smirks and I sigh internally. Kebukai snaps me out of my stupor as he continues to laugh and be loud.  
_Heh. There's the Naruto of my group._

Suddenly something moves into the cave. I stand, holding a kunai and move in front of my students, Sharingan still activated.  
"Kanami. It's fine. The exersise is over. We're all heading back to the Academy." Shikamaru says. I nod, putting the kunai away. He watches me for a moment as I turn to the kids.  
"You heard him, lets get this stuff packed up." I say, grabbing my backpack and pulling it towards me. I turn to Shikamaru. "We'll be back in a few minuets." I say. Hatzuki stands up.  
"Im gonna go grab the traps." She says. I nod. "Be carefull." Shikamaru leaves the cave. As we finish, Hatzuki comes back into the room. Ikari wraps my jacket around her and Kebukai scowls at his back.  
_Do we have a little crush action going on here? _I think to myself, smirking. These guys were bringing back the memories.  
We head out into the rain and I command more sand to cover us. We move quickly through the trees and as we approach the Academy, I spot Kiba and Sakura's teams heading inside. I hold the sand up while the kids run inside and then run in, letting the sand fall. I shake my head from side to side.

_Im getting a little dizzy. I need to sit down.  
_We walk into Iruka's classroom and I see that everyone but Naruto, Udon, Konohamaru, and Moegi have returned. I sigh.  
"What did he do to those poor kids." I say. I lean against the wall as Sakura looks up.  
"Kanami-chan, was Naruto behind you?" She asks. I shake my head. She gives me a sheepish grin and I do the same. "That Naruto." She says. Suddenly I sneeze and Kiba looks up from his seat.  
"You guys must be freezing." He says. He hands out the last of the blankets to the kids and handsme his jacket. I pull it around me.  
"Thanks." I say, snuggling into the warmth of the jacket. I look a the others. "We might as well get comfortable. Knowing Naruto, this could take forever." I say. Lee chuckles and Ino smiles.

We all get comfortably seated around eachother and disscuss the exersise, the students chatting happily amongst themselves.  
"Yeah. We almost got jumped a few minuets into the thing." Kiba says, smirking. "That took a while." I nod.  
"We weren't attacked for a while, but even then it was Iruka, Honno and Shikamaru. But the students did great, I'm actually quite proud of them." I say. The children overhear this and begin whispering to one another while we continue to talk.

Suddenly the door opens and Naruto, dripping weat, walks into the room with three soaked students.  
I laugh with a few others and the kids snicker. Hatzuki and a few others give them their blankets as they sit.  
"Naruto what did you do to those poor kids?" I ask. Naruto scowls at me."I didn't do anything." he mutters. Moegi perks her head up.  
"We almost got crushed by a boulder! He made us leave the path!" She calls. Udon and Konohmaru look up as well.  
"It's true! Blame him!" Konohamaru says. Akamaru lickes Udon's face and Udon laughs as we all look at Naruto who does a double-take.  
"Since when were you guys so good with teamork?!" He exclaims. Neji gives him a look.

"You went off the path?" He asks. Ino pinches her nose.  
"Got crushed by a rock?" She comments.  
I hang my head.  
"And he's my teammate." I say. Naruto gives us all a look."Hey! I did my best ok!" he says. I chuckle as Iruka and Shikamaru walk into the room.  
"You guys can all go home now." Shikamaru says. Hatzuki, Kebukai and Ikari scrable over to me."Bye, Kanami-Sensei!" Hatzuki says. I smile at her and pat her head.  
"See ya." I say. They run from the room with the others and Ino and Sakura give me a look. My eyebrow twitches.  
"What?" I ask. Ino smiles.  
"You're good with kids." She says. Sakura nods vigourously and Lee clenches a fist, tears streaming for his face.  
"You're bond between Student and Subordinate is beautifull! I envy you!" He says. I chuckle, making a face as we all stand to leave.


	60. GYAAAAH!

As I make my way over to the Uchiha Compound, I notice the girl's nearby. Honno has joined them and they are all dripping wet.  
"Guys!" I call. Their heads turn to me and Honno raises a dark eyebrow.  
I beckon them to follow me and run to my house, opening the sliding door. They all run in, splashing water across my floor. I don't mind it too much.  
"T-Thanks Kanami-ch-chan." Hinata says, sneezing. I point to a room nearby.  
"There's a sauna in there. We should go heat up before we catch a cold." I say. Everyone nods and we start for the sauna, removing articles of clothing as we do.  
Wrapped in our towels, we sit on the benches and sigh as the steam heats us up. It's really nice actually. I don't think I was ever really allowed in here as a kid.

"Duuude... This is amazing." Honno says. I chuckle and we talk for a while, the mist rising above us.  
As we all leave and change into some cooler clothing, I start a fire in the fireplace. We wear mostly our undergarments and fish netting. Hinata braids Honno's hair, who lays across her tiger. Ino talks with Tenten, painting her nail's a dark purple. Sakura and I talk while she styles my hair.  
"Yeah I know! Oh my gosh, Hatzuki reminded me soo much of you!" I say, peering back at Sakura who who smiles at me. She the only girl here that is wearing her normal cloths. I wiggle my toes by the fireplace.  
"I was leading a kid named Jeruko. He reminded me a lot of Naruto." She replys, pulling a strand of my hair to the side. I blink, tilting my head forward slightly.  
"Yeah. This one kid I was leading, Kebukai, was sooo much like Naruto." I say. Sakura chuckles when suddenly the door slides open.  
"Hey guy-" Kiba pauses mid sentence as we all freeze, launching our hands to cover ourselves, Ino covering her finger in nail polish. Shikamaru blanches as Lee's eyes land on Honno. He blushes, his nose running and gently scoots behind the doorframe. Naruto jumps, trying to se what's going on.  
KIba smirks. "So this is what girls do." he says, crossing his arms. Hinata blushes furiously before running into another room.

All of the girls let out a yell and Honno and I activate our Sharingan.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I scream. The guys make a scared face and all scramble to get dressed while Hinata cowers in the other room, her face bright red.  
I throw my jacket on and smal a pair of shorts onto my legs. I throw the door open and bolt after them, my sharingan deactivated. The others run out after me and we chase the guys out of the compound, following them into town.  
Suddenly the ground pounds beneath my feet and I look back, grinning.

Kakashi's POV:

I listen to Gai as he speaks, my nose buried in the latest issue of the Flirting Series.  
"So I went to-" Suddenly the ground shakes beneath me and I look up from my book. The grey clouds covering the sky threaten to release rain as the thumping get's worse.  
In a flash I see Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and Naruto scrambling through the village as the villagers let out surprised yells and move aside.  
"Get back here!" Someone yells. I turn in the direction of the noise and see Kanami and Honno on top of a rather large tiger. My eyebrow lifts upward and Gai stares with wide eyes as the rest of the girls run by after them.  
Kurenai and Asuma jump down beside us and give us a look. I sigh, shutting my book and putting it in my pocket.  
"I wonder what they did?" Kurenai muses. I shrug, peering after the large pawprint trail.

Kanami's POV:

I leap off the tiger and tackle Kiba to the ground, straddling him and hitting him over the head.  
"Oh my god! Have you eve heard of knocking?!" I exclaim, leaning back and crossing my arms.  
"Kiba!" Naruto exclaims, looking back and freezing. Bad decision.  
Every last one of the girls (Except Hinata who's still at my place of course) dog pile them.  
Kiba holds up his hands in a defensive position.  
"Baka!" I exclaim. Kiba gives me a sheepish and nervous smile.

"G-Gomen! Gomen!" He exclaims. I smirk and get off of him, helping him stand.  
"Apology Accepted." I say. Kakashi and the other sensei's appear out of nowhere as Honno gets pulled away from Lee with a slightly flushed face, her teeth bared.

"What's going on?" Asuma asks. I notice Choji, Shino, and Neji walking forward nearby with raised eyebrows.  
I cross my arms and point at Kiba.  
"This perv happened."  
"I am not a perv!"  
"Then learn to knock!" I exclaim. Kurenai laughs, understanding completely and the other sensei's just kinda.. look at eachother and blink.

"Where's Hinata-san?" Neji asks. Hinata pokes her head up from behind Honno.  
"I'm h-here." She says. Her face is still red.  
_Oh! She caught up?  
_Naruto peer's over at Lee and whispers something in his ear. I stalk up and slam my fist nto his cheek.  
"BAKA!" I yell. Ino laughs while Naruto rubs his tender cheek.

Kakashi holds up his hands. "You know what. I don't wanna know." he says, dissapearing with a puff of smoke. The other Sensei's leave hastilly and I turn at the sound of tiny footsteps.  
"Kanami-chan?! What happened?!" Hatzuki asks. I grin, leaning down and whispering into her ear while Kebukai and Ikari raise eyebrows at eachother.  
"Na-Nani?!" She exclaims when I pull away. I nod and she blushes furiously.  
"Thats awful!" She exclaims, clutching her sides. I laugh and suddenly I hear,

"Juuken!"  
"Woah! Neji!" I turn as Naruto flies into a nearby building. I raise an eyebrow as he claps his hands to rid the dirt.  
"That was for A: Being an idiot. B: Performing such a shameful deed." He says, glaring at the others. I laugh and Ino holds her hands over her mouth to stop the reign of hilarity.  
I turn back to Kiba.  
"What did you want in the first place?" I ask. Kiba scratches his head.

"Oh yeah! Tsunade wanted to see you tomorrow morning. And uh, we were just looking for the others." He says sheepishly. I shake my head as we all walk back through town, talking merilly.


	61. A-Anko-Nee-chan!

The next morning I wake up and change quickly. I rush out the door with an apple and hurry to the Hokage Tower.I find that I am the first there.  
As I walk to stand befor the desk, Tsunade grins and Shizune grins.  
"So, while we wait for the last two, would someone like to explain the uh," She coughs, peering at her paper in front of her. " The uh 'Giant Tiger running through the streets'?" She questions. My tense up and my eyebrow twitches as I flush furiously.

"Well. Uh-" The door opens as I stutter to anwser and Honno and Neji enter the room. I turn to them, sweat dripping from my forhead.  
"H-Hey look! Shino and Naruto are here! How about you tell us why we're here?" I say quickly. Honno raises an eyebrow as she stands beside Lee and Neji beside me.  
Tsunade leans back in her chair.  
"While Honno, Shikamaru and Hinata work in the land of the waves, I need you to go to the Land of the Sea with..." Tsunade trails off as the door opens behind me. We all turn to see the one and only Mitarashi Anko.  
"Eh?! Its the scary Proctor from the second exam!" Naruto exclaims. Where as I have less of a rightened reaction, awful memories ping into the back of my mind.  
Anko smirks and moves forward.  
"You needed to see me, Hokage-samma?" She asks. Tsunade nods.

"Wait outside please." She tells us. I raise my eyebrows but nod, opening the door. Naruto and Shino step out into the hall and I lean against the wall.  
"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask. Naruto shrugs, trying to hear through the door.  
"I can't hear." He says. Shino is quiet for the remaining time.  
When the door opens again, Anko steps out.  
"Alright. So, our mission is to head to the Land of the Sea to guard some Government ships that are sailing gold to the nearby country." She says as she leaves the tower. We follow her eagerly.  
"Why are they sailing gold to the nearby country?" Naruto asks. Anko holds up a finger.  
"Well, the Land of the Sea is rather small,containing only three islands. They pay the nearby land to protect them. Anyway, we're guarding the ships from a Kaima." She says.

Shino tilts his head towards her.  
"A Kaima?" He asks. I nod, turning to Shino.  
"They're like... giant sea snakes but half human." I explain. Naruto shivers.  
"Half... snake?" He murmurs quietly. I bet you I know what he's thinking.  
Anko stops and turns to face us.  
"Meet me by the gate in 30 minuets." She says.  
"Yoush!" I exclaim, jumping hastilly away. I pack my bacg quickly and head out for the gate.

"Hey! Kanami-chan!" A voice calls. I turn at the sound of a fimiliar voice and turn to see Hanna and Tsume approaching me. I flash them a quick smile as thew walk beside me.  
"Where are you off to?" Hanna asks. I turn to her.  
"I'm going to the Land of the Sea with Anko-Sensei." I say. Hanna raises an eyebrow.

"The Land of the Sea? What for?" She asks. Tsume scoffs.  
"Probably some supernatural and made up shit." She says. I laugh.  
"Actually, you may be right." Tsuma raises an eyebrow at me, genuinly confused.  
I adjust the strap on my shoulder.

"Well. They apparently have a Kaima destroying the Government gold shipments to the nearby country." I say. Hanna makes an 'oh' sound while Tsume just scoffs again.  
"Pft. That sounds dumb." She comments. Hanna chuckles and I speed up.

"I should probably get going. See ya! Tell Kiba I said hello." I say, waving before making a swift jump away.  
By the time I get to the gate, I find that Naruto is late. Like always.  
"Geeze. That Naruto's always late." I mutter. Anko chuckles while Shino is stoic as ever.  
After Naruto FINALLY decides to arrive, we head out on our trek to the Land of the Sea.


	62. Investigating Kaima's

As we ride our boat nearer to the Land of the Sea, Anko seem's to be tense about something.  
_Sensei?...  
_Suddenly a flare of pain shoot's through my shoulder and I raise my hand slowly, shiftimg my shoulder to make it appear as if nothing is wrong.  
_Damn! It hasn't done this in a while... Is he... here?  
_As we approach one of the tree islands, I notice that most of the boat shops are closing as the sun begins to set. After meeting with the captain of the ship we were to guard, we walk around town asking about the sudden high prices and the Kaima. I notice a girl to my left that is bandaged terribly and I feel a pang of sympathy for her. She carries a brown paper bag filled with groceries and avoid's the gaze of the other civilians.  
"Whats her story?" I ask a merchant quietly. He leans close to my ear.  
"Well. People are sometimes Spirited Away from the islands and none have ever returned. But she did." He says. I lift an eyebrow.  
"Spirited Away?" Naruto murmurs.  
_Thats sounds a little more suspicious than you think guy..._

Suddenly I sense two sources of Chakara nearby and approaching the girl at quick speeds. I narrow my eyes.  
"Shino." I say quietly. He nods and I notice two small swarms of bugs heading for the two new people. Soon after, two men scramble away from the bugs, who suddenly fly away. Having flushed the two out, they proceed to advance towards the girl. Naruto runs forward and I follow in suit. We leap in front of the girl and I activate my Sharingan.  
"I don't think so." I say. The men step back before turning tail. Naruto turns to the girl who picks up her dropped groceries.  
"Hey, Nee-chan. Are you ok?" Naruto asks. He bends down. "Lets help you get your stuff together." He says, reaching for an apple. Suddenly the girl's hand shoot's out and she snatches the apple, along with the last of her dropped items.  
"I'm fine." She murmurs before scurrying off. I gaze after her, eyebrows raised.  
"What's her problem?" I mutter under my breath.

We decide to stay at our hotel for the night before going to explore this 'Spirited Away' island. The morning after our arrival, we explore the village and gain a bit more info on the shipment attacks. As the sun nears setting, we ask a man why all of the docks are closing.  
"Well, what with all of the attacks most docking areas and boat rental's close by now." He says. I clasp my hands.  
"Please sir! We really need a boat!" I beg. The man rubs his chin.  
"Hm. I guess I could lend you one of my small boats." He says, pointing to a rather small looking wooden boat.  
"Arigato!" I say happily, returning to where Anko, Shino and Naruto wait.  
"Well?" Shino asks. I nod.

"We have to use a small boat, but it's a boat all the same." I say. Anko nods, grinning.  
"Nice job." She says. I smile and lead them over to the boat and we all hop in. Time to investigate the area's of attack.

As we go farther out into sea, the light of the sun grows short as it sets.  
"Hm. It's gotten dark." I say. Anko looks up at the island.  
"Not much longer till we reach Hahajima." She says. Naruto rows from the back of the boat.  
"Alright! Lets go with full mind and heart!" He says happily. I furrow my eyebrows.  
"Don't you EVER run out of that hyper energy of yours?" I ask. He gives me a sheepish grin.  
Suddenly the boat rocks to the side and we all sway as the ride becomes bumpier.  
"What the?!" Naruto exclaims. I narrow my eyes.  
_Don't tell me... Damn it!  
_I peer over my shoulder as Shino moves to help Naruto.  
"Look ahead!" Anko exclaims, pointing. The others attempt to evade the swirling storm of water ahead but soon become frustrated.  
"The oars wont move!" Naruto says. I curse, and move forward in an attempt to help. Something snakes around my side and I let out a yelp as I am pulled into the air.  
"Sen-ei Jashu!" Snakes stream from Anko's arm and they reach up to grab me. I let out a grunt of pain as whatever is around me constricts my organs and bones.  
Suddenly I am slamed towards the water and I flip, landing halfway into the water.  
Shino and Naruto abandon the boat and run over the water with Anko, who heps me stand.  
"All of you, be careful."

I turn to look at Anko.  
"We're still being targeted from underwater."


	63. Missing Kyuubi Boy

I curse and pull out a kunai, breathing in deeply to restore oxygen to my systems.  
Suddenly Naruto bite's his finger and begin's forming hand symbols.  
"Naruto! Wait!" I call. But much too late. Gamakichi hops onto a shocked and annoyed Naruto's leg.  
"Gaah! Wht did you come, you damn frog?!" Naruto exclaims.  
I hang my head.  
_You're one to talk, Naruto.  
_"Naruto! Frogs are freshwater creatures! He could die if he stays out here too long!" I call. Anko suddenly narrows her eyes and runs forward.  
"Nee-chan?!" I call, accidentially switching up my usage of honorables. Whoops. Oh well. Guess she's Anko-Nee-chan for now.  
A long, stretchy hand breaks the waters surface and launches for her as she jumps up. It snakes around her waste and she flashes through hand symbols. Spitting a great ammount of fire, it snakes down ward and onto the water as Anko lands. A figure appears behind the fire.

The clone colapses into water and I activate my Sharingan. Suddenly the arm wraps itself around Anko's neck. Naruto dashes over, slamming his foot into the guys head. I notice something beneath the water and run forward as Naruto's foot is snatched and he is pulled beneath the surface.  
"Naruto!" I shout, diving into the water after him. I can't seem to find him and surface to see my team mate face first in the water, floating.  
I notice two men standing before him, laughing evilly. I don't recognise them untill...  
"Let me waste the Chakara I sucked out."

"Yoroi!" I exclaim. He smirks, lifting his fingers. The replications drop back into the sea as a whirlpool forms around Naruto.  
I launch from the water and run up, Anko and Shino calling for me to come back.  
"Naruto!" I leap into the center of the whirlpool and attempt to swim against the spiraling waters. When I notice the state I begin to enter, I make several Kage Bunshin's.  
_Gotta take your move, Naruto. _Gamakichi is nowhere to be found as my clones begin to form spiral's of Chakara in eachothers hands. The current spins the opposite way and soom the water dies back to it's slow current. My lungs burn as I scour the water for my friend.

I let out a cough, sucking in some water as I search the bottom.  
_No good... I need to get back up to the surface.  
_I swim upward frantically and burst through the surface of the water, letting out several coughs.  
"Kanami! Are you alright?" Shino asks, moving over and helping me stand. I nod, looking up and breathing heavilly.  
"I couldn't... find him..." I say. Anko makes a face. I feel my eyes droop slightly and attempt to straighten myself.  
"He must've made it out of there somehow." Shino says. I nod and we look towards Anko.  
She sighs, narrowing her eyes at the water.  
"I guess we'll have to go back then..." There is a ricketing sound as the boat suddenly surfaces. We all hop in and I go to grab the oar when Anko grabs my hand with a gentle force. "I'll row." She says. I blink before noding and switching places with her. As I sit I feel Shino's eyes on me when I look down at my hands and swipe my thumbs over eachother.

"I'm sure he's fine. It's Naruto." He says. I nod.  
"Yeah..." I suddenly feel a flash of pain in my shoulder and I bring my hand up slowly, twisting my arm to make it appear as if it hurt from the frantic swimming.  
_What's with these pains?!_

*Timeskip*

A small bug whizzes past my ear and onto Shino's finger. He is silent for a moment before he speaks.  
"It doesn't seem that Naruto is nearby anymore." He says. I nod and we row back to shore so we may meet with Hitode, the man in charge of the payments.  
A nice and seemingly sincere man although he spat upon us some rather unsettling news. The shipment was moved to an earlier time. Tomorrow morning.

As we exit the building, Anko turns to us.  
"You guys go asking around about Naruto... I have to do something real quick." Before anyone could object, she jumps swiftly away. As we go around, we hear many mood lowering 'No.'s and even one unsettling story of those Spirited Away.  
"Miss please! I need you to tell me where Isaribi lives!" I exclaim. If Isaribi knew anything about this then she may know where Naruto is too.

I Shino and I dash away and I smile.  
_Yes! A lead! _I find Anko near a ledge, gazing out at the sea.  
"Anko-Sensei!" I call. She turns, confused and blinks. "We may have a new lead on this whole 'Kaima' thing." I say. Her confused look turns to that of some releaf and she smiles.  
"Thats good. Now, what's this lead?"

Naruto's POV:

"What?! I just came from that direction!" I exclaim, turning back towards he direction of Isaribi-Nee-chan's place.  
"Damn it! Wait up!" I mutter, jumping away.  
_Where are they headed?!_

Kanami's POV:

We stalk silently after Isaribi who seems to be hiding something pretty serious. I ignore the shockwaves of pain going down my shoulder but what makes me more worried is that I've seen Anko grab her shoulder several times now.  
_Why? What's wrong with her? Could she... have a Curse Mark?!_


	64. Isaribi-Nee is the Kaima!

My eyes widen as suddenly the bandages on Isaribi rip to shreds, her skin transforming into irridecent green scales that shimer slightly in the light. She shakes her head slightly, stepping into the water.  
Anko and Shino stand.  
"Don't tell me... You're the Kaima?!" I exclaim. Isaribi grits her teeth, launching a wave of water at us.  
My hair has gotten _so _tangly this mission. Note the extreme annoyance.  
I mean, it takes a lot just for me to tame this rat's nest in the mornings but when it gets tangly it's even worse!  
Suddenly a coursing pain erupts in my body and I gasp, clutching at my shoulder. Anko's eyes widen and she grabs hers, sweating slightly.  
Two bugs fly hastilly after Isaribi, who I watch wide eyed as she swims away. Anko closes her eyes, seemingly in thought while I straighten up, still holding my shoulder.  
" I need some goddamn anwsers." I say. Shino nods and we run over the water, chasing after Isaribi. I grab a kunai, wrapping a exploding tag over its handle and fling it at the rocky overhang Isaribi would have to swim beneath to escape. With a loud bang, rocks crumble into the water, destroying the overhang cmpletely.  
Isaribi suddenly resurfaces and Shino, quick as lightning, flings Shurikens with wire attached to them. The wire wraps around Isaribi, who struggles in an attempt to escape.

"Its useless. You won't be able to escape." He says. I take a step forward.  
"Isaribi-Nee-chan. I'm not going to hurt you, I just need some anwse-" I cut off as another course of pain flashes through my body and I stumble slightly. Shino grabs me before I can fall.  
"Kanami-chan. Is it the Curse Mark?" He asks quietly. Isaribi lets out a noise of shock and I nod, shaking my head with a grunt of effort, standing again.  
"Oi! Everyone!" Someone shouts. I turn as Naruto runs over. "Hey! I finally found you guys!" He exclaims.  
"Your safe!" I exclaim. Naruto turns at the sound of Isaribi trying to keep herself afloat. Naruto's eyes widen in an instant as he recognises Isaribi.

"Nee-chan." He murmurs. Suddenly Isaribi snaps the wires bounding her and dives under the surface.  
"Crap." Shino mutters. I go to move forward but Naruto throws a hand out.

"Don't be hard on her!" He says. I give him a look.  
"I wasn't I was just-" Suddenly another pain shoots through my shoulder and I shoot my hand upward, gripping my jacket.  
"Kanami-chan?" Naruto asks, turning to face me completely. "Are you ok?" He asks. I nod, removing my hand.  
"I'm fine... I just have a bad feeling and my mark seems to respond to it..." I say. Everyone nods as Anko dashs over, clenching her shoulder.  
"Anko-Sensei..." I murmur, looking over at the purple haired woman.

"I'm sure... that girl is..." She murmurs. Suddenly she lets out a gasp of pain, collapsing onto her knee's.  
A flash of pain erupts once more into my shoulder and I fall to my side, clutching my shoulder with a gasp.  
"Oi! Sensei! Kanami-chan!" Naruto exclaims. Shino and him kneel beside us and attempt to help us stand. I open a scrunched up eye and look at Anko.  
"Sensei. I need the truth... now..." I say. She looks up at me and I attempt to sit up from the water.  
"You were trained by Orochimaru... Weren't you?" I ask. Naruto and Shino tense, turning to Anko. She nods.  
"Yes. That is true." She says. Shino pulls her up and Naruto helps me stand, I lean on him slightly for support.

"Well now there seems to be much more to this than we thought." Shino comments.


	65. Wanna bet!

*Timeskip*

I jump onto the water as the government money shipment ships are attacked unbeknownst to us.  
Poor Isaribi. She was forced this way against her will. Amachi promised her that she'd be turned back to a human if she did these awful things but really she'd just be getting disected...

I grip my shoulder as we run to the small boat nearby, we need to reach the convoy before anything too bad happens. As we approach the South Harbor where the convoy should have been, we see know sign of them.  
"Oh no! They must have fallen into Amachi's trap." Anko says. I activate my Sharingan, looking for any patterns in the water.  
I notice that water in other area's seems more disturbed than in the others.  
"That way!" I say pointing. We increase our speed as much as possible to try and catch up. As we approach a certain area, quite far from the mainland, I notice a large whirlpool with workers from the ships getting sucked into it.  
Shino steps up the side of the boat and launches onto a piece of land beside Yoroi, his bugs swarming around him.  
"I am your opponent." He states.

Anko leaps silently onto the main ship, where Amachi and Isaribi stand. I steer over to the soldirs.  
"Naruto! Lend me a hand." I say. He nods and we lean over the edge. "Everyone hold on!" I say, pulling workers and escorts into the boat. Suddenly Naruto looks up, eyes narrowing and jumps onto the main ship. I don't try to stop him.  
I pull more people up and I hear a splash as something falls over the other side of the ship and grit my teeth. I yank the last man onto the boat and steer towards a small piece of land. I beach the boat there and call to everyone.  
"Listen, everyone! Stay here and don't leave this spot!" I say, jumping swiftly away.

As I leap to the other side of the ship, my eyes widen.  
"So, you said Orochimaru left that facility half a month ago. Where exacly was he going?" Anko asks, toying with Amachi.  
"I wouldn't know. But he had a kid with him. Quite brilliant really, unlike you." I land on the water and backflip onto the boat.  
I narrow my eyes.  
"What do you mean there was a kid with him?" I demand.  
_Sasuke...  
_"I mean there was a powerful young Uchiha. Unlike you measly little whelp." He states. Anko turns to me as I grit my teeth. I activate my Sharingan.  
"WANNA BET?!" I yell, throwing myself at him. He blocks my kick, grabbing my hand and throws me over his back. I flip midair and whip shuriken at his surprised face. I flash my hands through symbols.  
"Mizu Bakudan!" I exclaim. A bullet of water shoots upward and then spirals downward towards Amachi in a similar way to the lotus. He leaps out of the way, running at me and throwing a powerful punch. I grab his arm, squeezing his fist in my fingers.  
"Don't count me out." I hiss, kneeing his stomach. I throw my fingers into another symbol.

"Sabaku no sogi!" Sand erupts from nearby rock pieces and the workers watch with wide eyes as it speeds towards Amachi.  
It wraps around his body and I hold up one hand.  
"Sabakukyuu!" I clench my fist and he sand combusts. Water splatters over me and I whip around just in time to block several shuriken with a kunai. I feel something behind me and gasp.  
"Shit!" I mutter as a kick to the head sends me flying across the wooden deck. Amachi grins.  
"Seems we have another decent Uchiha here. Sasuke would be impressed." He says. I jolt upright and glare at him, activating Mangekyo and rushing at him.  
"DONT TEST ME YOU BASTARD!" I yell, Anko does a doubletake at the ferocity in my eyes as I throw myself at Amachi's clone,w who disperses rapidly and turn to him. His eyes shift to my feet and he smirks. Suddenly a bullet of water slams into my right side, sending me sprawling onto a nearby rocky circle free from the water.  
"Kanami!" Shino calls. I sit up.

"I'm fine." I reply. I hear something collapse on the deck as Amachi jumps away.  
"Sensei!" I call. When I get no response I leap back onto the ship, staggering slightly.  
I run over to my unconsious Sensei and test her heartbeat and other vital organs.  
_She'll be ok..good..._


	66. Amachi the Kaima

"Useless one. How long are you going to take?" Amachi says from behind me. I turn, running to the railing of the ship.  
"Amachi-samma." Isaribi reply's.

"Why can't you just take care of this kid right away?" Amachi demands.  
Isaribi hangs her head.  
"I'm sorry but..." She murmurs. Amachi narrows his eyes.  
"Enough already. Your in the way." Amachi says coldly. Naruto clenches his fists.

"Same goes to you." He retorts. "A monster like you will definatly be defeated!" Amachi smirks at this, making sweat form at my brow.  
_What does he intend to do?  
_" A monster? Me?" Amachi mocks.  
"Yeah! Thats right! You have no problem hurting and killing people... You'r just a monster with the face of a human!" Naruto exclaims. I hear a small grunt behind me.  
"Anko-Sensei!" I exclaim, scurrying over to help her. I freeze when Amachi suddenly starts laughing. I tense up.  
_Why is he laughing?! It's never good when our enemies laugh... We always get pulled into-  
_There is the noise of tearing cloth behind me and Isaribi and Naruto let out horrified gasps.  
I turn away from Anko and run back over to the ledge. I gasp as I notice Amachi's form.  
Amachi's skin has been replaced with irridecent green scales and fins, his eyes have grown in size and are a reflective, blood red color. Amachi grin's, revealing tiny, sharpened teeth and a slightly discolored mouth. He open's his mouth and a blast of water rockets into Isaribi, who flies backward with a yelp of shock.

My brain whirr's around thoughs, confusing me as Naruto seemingly confront's Amachi.  
_He was... then what use was there for Isaribi?! He used her! He... He would have... Killed her!  
_I narrow my eyes. Suddenly I jolt back to reality as Naruto lands on the water with a small yelp.  
_Naruto!  
_Naruto puts his fingers in his patented symbol and several Kage Bunshin's erupt beside him. Amachi slings scales and there is a large puff of smoke.  
"Damn!" I mutter. I cup my hands over my mouth. "GO, NARUTO!" I yell, leaning against the railing. As Naruto goes for another attack, I leap onto the miniscule island of rock next to Isaribi.  
"Are you ok, Isaribi-Nee-chan?" I ask, pulling her up. She nods, watching Naruto with wide eyes. I notice her uneasiness and flash her a toothy smile. "Don't worry. He won't be beaten easilly." I say, turning back to Naruto's battle. "He's my spazzy, determined team mate." I tell her. Isaribi doesn't respond.  
Amachi bite's his finger as Naruto flies back onto the water and my eyes widen.

"Shit!" I mutter as Amachi slams his hand onto the water. I throw my arm in front of Isaribi.  
"Get back!" I tell her, my brow's furrowing. Isaribi gives me a nervous look and I look over my shoulder.  
"Now!" I exclam. I whip out some kunai and throw them at Amachi, who sidesteps them easilly. " Do it, Umibosu!" Amachi says. Suddenly water erupts upward, stretching towards the sky, I gasp.  
A watery hand forms and reaches for Naruto and I whip shuriken at it. It doesn't seem to affect him. As Naruto is sucked into Umibosu's hand I curse. "Naruto!" I call. Naruto struggles for breath and Amachi smirks.  
"Most of Umibosu's body is made of seawater. It's something like a moving water technique." Amachi gloats. I run forward, activating my Sharingan.  
I put my hands in a symbol.  
"Ame chikyū no Jutsu!" Rocks rip themselves from the ocean floor beneath me and circle Umibosu's head. They stop spinning and sudenly shoot towards Umibosu. I am able to avoid Naruto's body completely but again, Umibosu seems unaffected. He suudenly reaches for me and I jump to the side, where another arm waits beneath the surface of the water. He snags my foot and I gasp as I am lifted by my ankle and swallowed by the water creature.

Suddenly I notice Anko's precence to my left as she leaps at Umibosu with kunai's in her hands. I clutch at my chest and throat, unable to hold my breath for much longer. Bubbles rise from Naruto's suddenly limp body.  
_No! He couldn't have! _No tears form in my eyes eneath the water. _Naruto...  
_Anko is deflected back to the ship and her eyes narrow. I see Amachi is yelling something as my eyes begin to droop, my lungs burning for air.  
Suddenly Naruto's head looks up and I notice a feral look in his now reddened eyes. My eyes fight to stay open.  
_The... Kyuubi!...  
_Naruto lets out an infuriated yell as red Chakara seeps from his body I feel the integrity of Umibosu's body begin to fail as his body squirms unpleasantly. Suddenly he bursts and I fall on my side atop the water.  
I gasp for breath as Naruto lands nearby and Anko leaps down from the ship. A giant wave bursts over Shino and my head whips over in his direction.  
"Shino-kun!" I call, letting out a cough before standing shakilly.  
Naruto stands on all fours nearby, Chakara radiating from his body.  
"You bastard!" He yells, his teeth and nails elongating and his hair becoming scruffy. Amachi gasps and I move away from him, being closer to him than Anko-Sensei.

"S-Sensei. Are you ok?" I ask, still trying to gain my breath. Anko nods, eyes on Naruto. I turn my gaze to my furious team mate.  
"I've seen this before..." I murmur. Anko turns to me. "Only on one occasion but... its happened three times now..." I say. Anko turns back to Naruto.  
"Three times... all of them were to defend his friends..." I murmur to myself.  
_To defend... His Ninja Way..._


	67. We're done the misssion!

Amachi smirks.  
"Don't go lecturing me about monster's if you are one yourself!" He calls. He sucks in a deep breath.  
"Take this!" Three large bullets of water fly towards Naruto, who doesn't flinch as the water desintegrates into steam. He runs forward, a spray of water forming behind him and turns at the last second, elbowing Amachi in the stomach and sending him flying upward. Suddenly Naruto is behind Amachi, and he gives him a swift yet abrupt kick in the spine. As Amachi lets out a grunt, Naruto appears above him. He flips off of Amachi's stomach and slams his foot into Amachi's stomach, sending him shooting towards the water. As they both land, water erupts like a gyeser.  
Naruto's eyes switch back to their normal sky blue and his pupils return to their original state, the red Chakara fading. Suddenly he falls back into the water. Anko and Isaribi go to move but I fly forward without a word, snatching my team mate from the water and flipping back onto the island. He lets out a cough and sits up slowly.  
"Geese. Your so spazzy." I mutter as he rubs his head. There is a splash behind me as Shino pulls himself halfway onto a nearby rock.  
Isaribi kneel's to check Naruto for any major injuries.  
"Shino-kun!" I call. His glasses shine slightly as he gasps for breath, clinging to the rock. Suddenly Yoroi bursts from the water, his hand outstretched.

"Your remaining Chakara is mine!" I yells. I gasp, putting my hands in a symbol.  
"Shinrashin no Jutsu!" Shino stands as Yoroi's body rockets towards him and elbows his stomach, sending him onto the water, forming a small wave as he skips atop it. Shino falls forward and I grit my teeth.  
_This isn't going well!  
_"Oh. I see how it is." Yoroi says, standing atop tht water. He turns to me. "Was it you?"  
I dtiffen slightly. He runs forward, his fist at the ready. "Don't screw with me!"

I reach for a weapon but find none and curse, lifting my arms. Yoroi stops two inches from my face. I open my eyes slowy and lower my hand as bugs swarm over Yoroi's body. He falls onto the water with an agonised wail as Shino stands, his legs quivering slightly.  
"Dont turn your back on the enemy..." He says, breathing heavilly. "You've forgotten the basic rules of combat. You lose." The bugs retreat from Yoroi's body as he sinks to the bottom of the sea.  
I let out a sigh of releaf. "Thanks." I say.

*Timeskip*

"Hmph." Amachi mutters, tied firmly with a rope. "It's not over yet."  
I clench my fist, taking a step forward.  
"Why I oughtta-" Suddenly Amachi grins as the small rock trembles beneath our feet. I curse.  
"Don't tell me..." Suddenly Umibosu forms from the water and Amachi chuckles.  
"As long as he's in the water, he's immortal!" I move forward, smashing my fist onto his head as Naruto moves over the water.  
"I've got this." He says. I throw my hand out.

"Naruto, wait!" He stops and turns to me. "I know what your thinking but Gamabunta will be absolutley pissed at you if you summon him here." I say. Naruto hangs his head.  
"Then what am I supposed to do?!" He exclaims. I point to Anko.  
"Let Anko-Sensei handle this." I say simply. Anko nods, moving forward. She summons a snake and waits as Umibosu moves forward slowly before lashing out onto the water.

"Lets see how long Umibosu lasts, shall we?" I mock, casually sitting on the ground. Naruto snickers, sitting as well. Shino stands quietly, still recovering slightly from the battle. Amachi goes to retort but I raise my hand.  
"Want to get slapped again?" I ask. Amachi grits his teeth.  
"Shut up, brat!" He exclaims. I turn to him with a bored look on my face.

"You asked for it." I say. I lift my arm high and swing with Chakara focused into my palm. If Amachi weren't tied up he'd have gone flying.  
He stays silent the rest of the battle.  
After taking care of Umibosu, we set out back to Konoha with Amachi in suit. Of course we needed to take him to the T and I department.  
As I enter the vilage, all seems quiet yet happy. Normal. With a delighted sigh I turn to the others.  
"Anko-Sensei. We'll report to Tsunade-samma. You should head over to the T and I departmenrt." I say. Anko nods, gripping Amachi's rope and purpousfully starting a bumpy ride over to the T and I. Naruto, Shino and I head over to the Hokage tower.


	68. Hoshigakure

After we report to the Hokage, I set out to buy some groceries and restock my fridge. I carry my paper bag's carefully into my home and clear out my cabinet and fridge, replacing everything.  
I sigh, grabbing a packet of instant ramen and heating it up. I eat it greedilly before abandoning the cup on my table and heading up to bed.  
The next morning, I sleep in being off from missions for a day or two. I sit up and stretch, yawning.  
I straighten my oversized T-Shirt and my shorts that are barely seen beneath the shirt and head downstairs. I throw the ramen container from the day before away and grab an apple, heading out back.  
Taking a bite from my apple, I sit quietly by a small pond. I eat quietly, throwing the core into the compost pile and standing. I move back into my house and get properly dressed along with decent hair. After approving of my appearance I leave the house and into Training Ground 5. I start doing some training and I get on my hands.  
"1,000 push ups." I mutter, sounding very much like Lee. I start doing a number of push-ups, keeping count in my head. I progress to one-handed push-ups and then even to having no feet on the ground. I stop as something flutters past in the wind. I grab the paper and sit cross legged on the ground.  
"Rock Lee's Hot-Blooded Dojo?" I wonder aloud. I stand up and follow the directions, squeezing between buildings and following back street alley-ways. I arrive at a small, wooden building with a sighn reading the logo on the flyer. I shove the flyer into my pocket and walk curiously towards the dojo with recently repaired holes.

I gently pull open the door to find Lee sitting with Naruto.  
"Um. Hey guys." I say, pulling the door shut as I enter.  
Lee jumps up in his classic fighting stance.  
"Kanami-chan. Perhaps you are my first opponent?" He asks. Naruto jumps up.  
"Kanami run! Run if you want to liiive!" He exclaims. I hold up my hands, giving them sheepish smiles.  
"N-No I just came to see what's up!" I say quickly. Lee moves out of his stance, a dissapointed look in his eyes.  
"I see." He says. I put my hands down, smirking.

"But if you wanna fiht, alright." I say. Lee's mood brightens. Naruto blanches. "Eh!" He exclaims. Naruto scrambles to the side of the room as we move into combat positions.  
"Any rules?" I ask. Lee nods.

"You can use your Sharingan, but no Nin-Jutsu as it could potentially damage the structure of the building." He says. I nod, activating my Sharingan.  
"Let us begin!" Lee exclaims. Neither of us move for a moment while Naruto sits quietly at the side.  
I tense up before running forward, dodging to the left and then back to the right in an attempted fake-out. I leap into the air, mimiking one of Lee's own moves.  
"KONOHA SENPOU!" I exclaim, aiming a kick at Lee. He leans back, avoiding the kick and blocks as I throw a punch when he sits up. He throws a punch and I block, flipping back and running at him again.  
He dodges, leaping into the air.  
"KONOHA GREAT WHIRLWIND!" He exclaims. I take a rough kick and fly back, skidding across the wooden floor.  
I leap up as Lee runs at me, he jumps. I flip mid air and throw my foot out, slamming it into his stomach. Lee flies backwards and flips, landing safely. I run at him again and throw a punch, which he blocks.  
I jump back as he aims a kick at my shoulder. I activate my Mangekyo unintentionally.  
"Lee! Cover your eyes!" I exclaim, throwing my hands over my eyes to block them. The room around me turns a deep shade of grey and the sky outside a blood red. I deactivate my Mangekyo as Naruto stands.  
"Kanami-chan! Are you ok?" He asks. I nods, rubbing my head.

"G-Gomen, Lee-san. I almost cast a really bad Gen-Jutsu on you." I apologise. Lee walks over.

"It's alright, Kanami-chan. What was that anyway?" He asks. I cross my arms, leaning on the wall behind me.  
"Mangekyo Sharingan. I dont know much about it though..." I say. With a shudder the door that I thought to be a wall opens behind me and I let out a squeal as I fall to the ground.  
"Oops! Sorry, Kanami-chan!" Honno apologises. I nod, standing.

"Its alright. What's up?" I ask. Honno nods to Lee.  
"Tsunade asked my to come get you two." She says. Lee and I look at eachother and nod, leaving the Dojo with Naruto, who heads in the opposite direction.

"Whats the deal?" I ask. Honno shrugs.  
"No idea, she wouldn't say." Honno replies. I nod and we run up the steps to the Hokage Tower.  
Entering the room, I find Neji standing alone in front of Tsunade's desk. We all walk up and stand beside him.  
Tsunade sits up straight.  
"Now that everyones here, I have a mission for you." She says, as tern look in her eyes. "We have recieved a mission request from Hoshigakure, they asked us to provide protection for the star in their village as they fear it may be stolen." I raise an eyebrow.

"Star?" Lee asks. Tsunade nods. "Yes. It is said to increase Chakara strength, durability and what not." She continues. I make a face.  
"Increase Chakara strenght and control by training in front of it? Is that possible?" I ask. Tsunade nods.  
"Honno Uchiha, Rock Lee, Kanami Uchiha, Neji Hyyuga. Your mission is to guard the star in Hoshigakure. Neji, you are the leader for this mission." She concludes. We all nod, exiting the room to pack our things.  
Half an hour later we meet at the gates and set out for Hoshigakure.


	69. Hoshikage wait- Kage?

We jump swiftly through the tree's, hoping to reach Hoshigakure before nightfall.  
Honno leaps on all four for some strange reason. Very similar to Naruto.  
As we run, Neji activates his Byakugan.  
"Hold on." He says quickly. I jolt to a stop, nearly falling out of the tree. I turn to Neji.  
"What is it?" I ask. Neji deactivates his Byakugan.  
"There's a valley filled with deadly gasses ahead." He says. Honno raises an eyebrow.

"Deadly gasses?" She mutters. I jump onto the forest floor.  
"I'll scout ahead, see if anything strange is going on." I say. Lee salutes.

"Good luck, Kanami-chan." He says enthusiastically. I nod, activating my Sharingan and speeding in the direction of the valley. I pull my jacket over my nose and mouth, narrowinf my eyes as the wind blows towards me.  
As I reach the valley/Canyon thing I look around. Seemingly harmless.  
I put my hands together.  
"Suibun Kanri..." I murmur. Dew rises from the grass around me and I flick my hand in the direction of the others. The water takes the form of a large raindrop, it floats onto a nearby tree and down to it's roots, tranporting it away. I turn back to the valley.  
Suddenly something lands beside me. I leap backward with a slight squeal of surprise and throw my hands together.  
"Sabaku no Sogi!" I exclaim. Sand rises around me and lashes at the unknown human. The person, face covered by a gas mask, puts his hands in a strange symbol.  
"Kemimono!" He exclaims. A sudden eruption of purple Chakara emits from behind him, causing my tension to spike.

_What strange Chakara!  
_The Chakara molds itself into the form of a fanged beast and knocks away my attack. I narrow my eyes. Suddenly Neji, Honno and Lee leap from the trees.  
"Stop! He's not an enemy." Neji states. I back off for a moment.

"How can you be sure?" I ask. Suddenly the person clears his throat.  
"Konoha Shinobi. My name is Subaru, I have been asked to escort you to Hoshigakure." He says, removing his mask. I look at his forehead protector and find a star symbol etched into the metal. I drop my Jutsu.  
"Eh. G-Gomen. You startled me so..." I say, rubbing myhead and deactivating my clan's Do-Jutsu.  
The boy nods, his green hair braided behind him.  
"Come with me." He says, seemingly cold towards us. Honno makes a fist.

"Hey! Watch the attitude you little-" I slap my hand over her mouth and she narrows her eyes at me. Something warm touches my hand through her slightly sharpened teeth.  
"Ew Honno!" I screach, my hand darting away from her mouth. She smirks as I wipe her saliva off of my hand. "Why would you lick me?!"

"Don't slam your sweaty hands over my mouth then. It's rude." She says mockingly. I narrow my eyes.  
"If they're so sweaty, why'd ya lick it?" I ask. Honno shrugs. "Had to get you off somehow." She replys casually.  
I pout, following the Hoshigakure boy as he puts his gas mask back on. We fallow the strange boy for a while, learning that his name was Subaru. He takes us to meet with the Hoshigakure.  
I am the substitute Hoshikage, Akahoshi." He says, peering at us with peircing blue eyes.  
_Substitute?  
_I look over at Neji and he looks back at me. We turn back to Akahoshi.  
"After the Third Hoshikage's sudden death a year ago, there is no Hoshikage in this village." He continues.

"But I thought that only the five main Hidden Villages could choose a 'Kage'?" Neji asks, his question peaking my interest.  
"That doesn't matter." I turn to my left and peek over Neji slightly to see Subaru, hands on his knees and a determined look in his eyes. "We won't lose to you! Now, even though we're small, this village will one day be among the five main villages. At that time, I will become the true Hoshikage!" He says. I blink, shocked.  
_He sounds just like... _An image of a blonde haired, orange-jumpsuit wearing, spazzy boy hops into my mind and flashes me a cheesy smile. _Naruto.  
_"Be silent." Akahoshi says, reprimanding the young boy, who turns to his leader and grits his teeth. "Return to your training." We all watch as Subaru stands, silent, and leaves the building. My eyebrows furrow.  
I stand quietly, bowing to Akahoshi.  
"Excuse me." I say quietly, following Subaru out of the room. Honno blinks, confused and Neji watches me with the same sort of confusion, though he does not show it.  
I slip my shoes back on and head in the direction Subaru went.


	70. The Stolen Star

I find Subaru walking up a set of stairs. I narrow my eyes in determination and sprint up the stairs.  
"Hey Subaru!" I call. Subaru stops, turning slightly to face me. I stop for a moment, trying to regain my breath.  
"So. Is everyone in this village named after some sort of star?" I ask. Subaru blinks.  
"Yes. How did you?..." I smile at him.

"Back when I lived in Sunagakure, I used to watch the stars a lot. I found out their names and stuff bacause it was fun for me." I say. Subaru blinks again.  
"But your a Konoha Ninja?" He asks. I nod.  
"My family originated in Konoha and one day I was found outside of the village... I dont even know how I got there but they took me in and let me stay." I explain, walking beside Subaru.

Subaru looks at me with a hardened gaze.  
"Why do you ask?" He questions. I blink, confused. "Why do you want to know about the Village and it's relation to the star?" Subaru explains. I put my hands behind my head and look up at the sky.  
"Well. There wasn't really a reason besides curiosity. Plus, I figured I'd learn a bit more about the village if we're protecting something precious to it." I say, grinning as two bird play a game of tag above me.  
"I can tell when someone is lying." Subaru says. I peek at him.  
_But... I wasn't.  
_"All foreign countries are out to get the star. It's because with that power, there is a possibility it could surpass the other Hidden Villages." He continues. My eyes widen slightly.

"The star is that powerful? And that Chakara earlier... was the result o training before it?!" I ask, interested. Subaru's eyes narrow.  
"You need hard work to control it! I'll work as hard as I can and become the Hoshikage!" He says, clenching a fist. I smile.  
"Then remember Konoha when you do." Subaru's determined gaze falters. "You remind me of someone back home with the same goal." I say. I follow Subaru to the training grounds where all of the land around it is a baren wasteland, tree's toppled and free of leaves and rocks that litter the area.  
"That is the training ground where the star is kept." Subaru says, pointing to the building. "Foreigners cannot come closer." He says. I narrow my eyes and nod, despite my feelings.  
_Pretty damn distrusting guy!  
_There is the sound of a shutter door opening and my eyes widen as someone leaps from the building.  
"It can't be! Impossible!" Subaru mutters. I put a hand on his shoulder, activating my Sharingan.

"I'll follow him. Go check on your friends." I say. Subaru does a double-take at my sudden change in eye color and I leap away as he heads for the training grounds. As I run I put my fingers to my lips and let out a high pitched whistle that travels over the landscape.  
_They should know somethings up. Hurry guys...  
_I grab some kunai and fling them at the theif, who jumps and avoids the attack, landing atop a battered looking dead tree. The theif places the star in his vest.  
I put my hands together.  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I exclaim, taking Naruto's Jutsu. Several Shadow Clones erupt beside me in a puff of smoke. The theif seems unphased.  
"Kujaku Myouhou!" My eyes widen as purple Chakara erupts behind the theif who suddenly seems to be a woman, judging by her build and tone of voice.  
_Thats just like Subaru's Jutsu! _"Kujaku?!" I murmur, changing my stance.

I gasp as the Chakara lashes at my clones in the form of a beast. I fly back as the Chakara smashes into my stomach and flip, landing safely. I put a hand over my stomach, smirking.  
Several Kage Bunshin's leap up and grab the theif, only to be knocked away and disperse.  
"Agony." Suddenly two beasts formed out of Chakara intertwine into one, lunging for me.  
_Shoot!  
_"Kanami!" Someone yells. I look over my shoulder at Subaru, who sprints up the steep incline with ease. The woman tenses, and the Chakara returns to her body. They form a pair of wings and she launches upward.  
"What?! No way!" I exclaim, watching with wide eyes as she flies out of sight. Subaru stops beside me.

"You let him get away?" He comments.  
"Im sorry, but-"  
"It was my fault in trusting you." He says, an angry look in his eyes. I turn to him with clencjed fists.  
"Well you know what? He used the same techniques as you!" I say angrily. Subaru blinks, mouth open slightly.  
"What?!"

I cross my arms.  
"You know what? Maybe if you weren't such an asshole and jumped to conclusions I could explain!" I exclaim. Subaru's eyes widen. "Whats the meaning of that anyway?" I ask. Subaru looks down.  
"He wouldnt know those techniques unless he did star training..." He says, trailing off.  
I hold up a hand.  
"Actually he-" I hear a swooshing noise as Neji, Honno and Lee leap into the clearing beside us.

"We got here as soon as we could." Neji says. Lee holds up his hands.  
"What happened?" I usher them away from the grounds.  
"I'll explain in a minuet." I say. They all nod and we leap away from the training grounds.


	71. Nearly choking to death :D

"The star was stolen?!" Lee exclaims, eyes wide. I nod.  
"And the theif used the same techinques as Subaru." Honno blinks, snapping her fingers.  
"It must have been someone from the village then!Lets hunt 'em down!" She says. her fingernails extending slightly into claws. I wince, thinking of how painful that could be.  
"But why would someone from their own village want to steal the star?" Neji asks. I shrug.  
"I don't know but we'll fnd out." I reply. Neji turns to the nearby Canyon, poisonus gas leeching from the earth.  
"Byakugan!" He mutters, veins sprouting near his eyes as he searches. He grits his teeth, dropping the Do-Jutsu. "Lost him." He mutters. Honno swears loudly.

"But then, it was true? He can fly?" Lee asks. Neji nods.  
"No way! I've never heard of a Shinobi that could fly!" Honno says, stunned. I look over my shoulder at the nearby village.  
"We should report this to Akahoshi..." I murmur. Neji nods and we begin our way over to the village, Subaru having left before us. As we approach I hang back.  
"You guys go ahead. My heads been hurting a bit lately." I say, raising my hand to my head as a small pounding sensation flutters in my nerves. Neji nods.  
"Are you alright?" He asks. I nod.

"Its probably just a headache." I say quietly, sitting down beside the wall. Neji and the others enter the building.  
_Why am I getting a headache though? Maybe my Cured Seal is acting up again?  
_I take a mental note to observe how the seal reacts during this mission. Subaru and the others walk out a few minuets later. I stand.  
"Are the ones who were training alright?" Lee asks, turning to face Subaru.  
Subaru's eyes narrow.  
"That is none of your concern." He replys coldly. Anger flashes through Honno's eyes.  
"He was being considerate you ass wipe!" She exclaims lunging for Subaru. I grab her arms.  
"Oi, Honno! You cant hurt him!" I exclaim, pulling her back by the stomach, her clawed hands stretched towards Subaru.  
"Let me at 'em!" She exclaims. My eyebrows furrow.  
"No!" I yell back.

"You guys are outsiders. Not comrads or anything like that." Subaru says harshly, charging past us all in a brisk manner.  
"What is with him?!" I mutter under my breath. Honno stops struggling and makes a face, crossing her arms.  
"Can I let you go now?" I ask, acting like I am speaking to a small child. Honno nods and I release my grip on her upper stomach.  
Honno turns to Neji.  
"Neji, we didn't even see what happened. How are we all responsible?" She says. Lee nods.

"Thats right. We don't have any clues." Lee adds. Neji nods.  
"Sure we do." He replys calmly. I snap my fingers.  
"Of course. I could tell in his tone of voie, even through the walls!" I say excitedly. Neji nods towards me.  
"That and he got rather pale when Subaru mentioned the technique the theif used." He states. Honno blinks.  
"He did seem tense as well..." She murmurs. Neji looks at us all.

"I'll search the village for any clues. Lee and Honno, keep an eye on Akahoshi." He says. Lee nods."Yes sir!" Lee says, saluting. Neji looks to me.  
"Kanami, can you find Subaru?" He asks. I nod. "Got it." I leap onto the roof and then activate my Sharingan, searching for signs of his movement. I find a few patterns and leap onto the ground, heading quickly in the direction Suaru seems to have gone.  
As I approach a small cliff, I notice Subaru holding something in his hand. A faint noise drifts over to me.  
"Natsuhiboshi, naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo mita..." My eyes widen as small, choppy bits of the lullaby I had known since I was a child drifts over to my in the breeze. I take a deep breath, moving away from the bush I hid behind and deactivating my Sharingan.  
"Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Keita warashi wo sagashiteru." Subaru jumps slightly, turning with a gasp as I continue the lullaby.  
"H-How do you?..." He murmurs, shoving something in his jacket. I smile.

"My friends mother learned that on a mission back when I lived in Sunagakure." I say, approaching the cliff beside Subaru. I point to a bright red star.  
"Natsuhiboshi, another name for Mars." I say, my eyes sparkling.  
Subaru looks down.  
"Its always watching over me." He says quietly. I peer over at him and blink, my gaze softening.  
"I see.. So your parents..." I murmur under my breath. Subaru turns suddenly, heading back towards the village.  
"H-Hey wait! I wanted to visit your comrades." I say, jogging to catch up to him. He closes his eyes.  
"Do what you want, they're at the training grounds." He says. Suddenly he leaps away, sprinting in another direction. I blink.

"Taku. Cold hearted as always." I mutter, heading for the training grounds. I reach the training grounds as night falls over the landscape. I knock on the door to the infirmary.  
When no one anwser's, I push the door open slowly.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" I ask, calling into the empty building. I close the door gently behind me.  
_Where is everyone?  
_Something moves across the room and I slip my shoes off.  
"Is someone there?" I call. Suddenly purple Chakara shoots downward and wraps around my throat, lifting me high into the air. I grip at the Chakara, attempting to pull it away from my air pipe. I make a choking noise as the Chakara constricts tighter around it.  
"Hokuto, stop. I can tell she's no enemy." Someone says.  
"M-Mizura!" Another voice says hurriedly. I find a grip on the Chakara and yank downward, causing the person above me and myself to fall onto the oak floor. I sit up and peer behind me at a girl with brown hair and purple eyes.  
"O-Ouch..." He whispers. She gives me a cold look.

"Who are you?" She demands. I sit up fully.  
"Oh! G-Gomen. I'm Kanami Uchiha, a Konoha Shinobi. I'm here on a mission to guard the star." I say, holding up my hands to avoid another attack.  
The girl stands and I dust myself off, standing as well.  
"S-Sorry! I had no idea!" She exclaims, bowing her head. I smile.

"Thats fine, I would have done worse." The girl blinks. "I just came here to visit." I add.  
"My name is Hokuto." She says, lighting a lamp and sitting beside the cot containing a purpleish-blue haired boy.  
"I-I sensed the Chakara of someone not of the village and then..." She trails off. I smile again.  
"No worries. As I said I would have done the same." I look around the dark room at the other cot's.  
"So, where is everyone else?" I ask, trying not to intrude too much.

"We were told to sleep but we hadn't sustained any serious damage." I say. I blink.  
"Is that so?" I ask. Suddenly the boy, Mizura, lets out a series of coughs.  
I walk over to him.  
"Are you alright?" I ask. "Are you injured?" Mizura shakes his head.  
"No, I'm alright." He says, coughing again. I make a face.  
"No. I don't think you are." I mutter.  
Hokuto turns and sits beside me, gazing worriedly at her friend. "Mizura's been feeling ill ever since he started the training-"

"Hokuto! Don't speak about the star around outsiders!" Mizura exclaims. Suddenly he falls into a fit of coughs. Hokuto quickly reaches for a small pot, pouring something into Mizura's throat.  
"I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself." She says quietly. I blink.  
"You guys sure are cold, especially Subaru." I mutter. "If only Sakura-san were here. She could probably fix you up really quick." I say quietly.  
"I'm sorry. There is a reason he's like that..." I blink, turning to face Hokuto. "That was 10 years ago..."

...

"Y-You mean his parent's were?!..." I look down at my hands, memories flashing through my mind.  
_Subaru...  
_"So... Where are Subaru and the others?" I ask. Hokuto looks at her hands.  
"Everyone said they're going to get the star back..." I'm out the door fast as lightning and without a word.


	72. Subaru Taken!

I sprint quickly up the hill, gritting my teeth.  
_Baka! How are they supposed to defeat her?! Shoot! I forgot to tell Neji..._

Lee's POV:

I crouch behind a bush with Honno, watching Akahoshi's residence closely. I tense as two people who look to be of Chuunin rank or higher exit the building.  
"He's come out." I whisper, standing slightly and clenching a determined fist. "And openly!" Honno reaches up and clamps her hand over my mouth, pushing me down and looking back at the building.  
"Shut it! That undermines us being guards doesn't it? Even I'm good with stealth missions!" She whispers hurriedly.  
"I wont' be limited to sneaking about! Please understand!" I say. Honno slaps her hand over her mouth again.  
"Shh!" She says, breath whistling past her slightly sharper than normal teeth and past my cheek. "We'll be found out!" I struggle to remove her hand from my mouth as the two unidentifyed people walk past.  
"Leave the shadowing Nin-Jutsu to me." She says quietly. "Follow obediantly!" She removes her hand from my face.  
"But!-"

"Its an order." She says, her gaze hardening for a moment as a light breeze blows past, moving her bangs away from her other eye. She stands.  
"I understand." I say, defeated. She crouches, hands before her.  
"Stand still." She says quietly. She puts her hands in a symbol. "Senbu sanzu no burīzu..." She murmurs. She touches a finger to my forehead and I feel the sensation of weight being lifted from my body. A heavy wind blows past.  
"We shouldn't be seen now." She says, standing. I can barely tell the difference between her pale complexion and the dark oak trunk behind her. "Lets go." She says, keeping to the buildings of the dark streets.  
"Sneakilly." I murmur, following her.

We pause every now and then as to not draw too much attention.  
Suddenly the men stop.  
"Were we noticed?" I whisper. Honno holds up a hand.  
"Wait."  
Suddenly one of the men turns and I flinch slightly. Honno doesnt move a muscle though I see her tense. We follow them untill they dissapear around the corner. Honno drops her Jutsu.

"They dissapeared?" She wonders aloud.  
"Were we found out?" I ask. There is a whizzing sound and Honno grabs a kunai, deflecting several Shuriken. I pick up a nearby empty Water bucket and swing it around my body, sheilding me from the attack. The two men interrogate us before leaping away, rather rudely.

"Damn it! Why is everyone here so annoying?! Its pissing me off!" Honno exclaims, clenching a fist and gritring her teeth. I turn to her.  
"But it is just as Neji said. It seems this village has a secret.  
Honno regains his calm composure.  
"It sure seems that way." She mutters, another gust of wind blowing her long black hair over her shoulder.  
"Lets go." She say, turning to me, her pale skin radiating in the moonlight. "We need to track them or something."  
I nod.

Kanami's POV:

I leap down beside Neji and crouch behind a large rock.  
"Neji! Have you seen where Subaru's group has gone?" I ask. Neji turns to me, his Byakugan activated.  
"Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on them?" He asks. I stand.  
"When I got to the infirmary almost no one was there." I say. Neji is as calm as ever.

"Is that so?" He murmurs. Suddenly he turns, eyebrows furrowed.  
"Neji, did something happen?" I ask.  
"In the direction of Hells Ravine, an enormous Chakara is-" I turn in the direction of the ravine, fists clenched.  
"Did she come back?!" I murmur. Neji ignores me and changes his stance.  
"Lets go." He says. I nod, activating my Sharingan and running foreward.

We make it to the ravine as the unidentifyed theif holds his hand up, a pinkish Chakara swirling in his palm. Just as before, the theif's face is covered by a gas mask. I fling a shuriken at the assailant.  
"Hold it!" I yell as they dodge. Neji and I throw another round of kunai and shuriken. The theif puts their hands together.  
"Kujaku Myohou." My eyes widen.  
_Thats not the same person! _The Shuriken are deflected back and I grab Neji by the arm, pulling him around so he doesn't get hit.  
The unknown man picks up Subaru and slings him over his shoulder. He moves to the ravine.  
I release Neji's arm, putting my hands in a symbol.  
"I wont let you get away this time!" I say. Sand rises around the man and he moves a bit closer to the ravine, turning around.

"Farewell." He says, leaning back and trust-falling over the edge. I shoot my sand after him with narrowed eyes. Chakara envelopes his body and I throw my arm to the right to follow him. Sand darts past us, spiraling and changing direction at a moments notice. Once I think it's close enough I clap my hand and the sand implodes. I fail to stop him. Thats when we remember that the ravine is filled with poisonus gas. I lift my jacket up over my nose.

"He's lucky for the gas mask." I mutter.  
"So he's the one who stole the star?" Neji asks. My eyes widen slightly as I remember.  
"No, it wasn't him!" I exclaim. Neji does a small double-take. I looki at my fingers for a second. "The person who stole the star was a woman, and she wore different cloths..." I make a face. "So then who was that? What did they want with Subaru?" I wonder. I snap my fingers.  
"Maybe..." Neji looks up from his silent stupor.

"What is it?" He asks, urgency hinting in his voice.  
"10 years ago... It seems Subaru's parents were killed protecting the star." I say. Neji narrows his eyes.  
"What?!" He murmurs. I look up at Natsuhiboshi, who shines brightest in the night sky.

"Maybe it has something to do with back then?" I wonder.


	73. It all Clicks

"Hey!" Lee calls. I turn and see him and Honno racing towards us.  
"Neji! Kanami!" Honno calls. The stop before us and turn to the others lying on the ground.  
"What happened to them?" Lee asks.

"They were taken down by a new masked Shinobi." Neji says, gazing at the children. Honno turns back to face us.  
"New?" She asks, eyebrows raised. I nod.

"Yes. I forgot to mention but the first masked Shinobi was female. This one was not only male, but he took Subaru." I state. Lee's head snaps towards me in shok.  
"Subaru-san was?..." I nod again. Neji locks gazes with all of us.  
"Either way, helping them comes first so lets split up and carry them back." He says. I nod, moving to pick up a girl with brown-ish-black hair while Neji grabs two boys and Honno and Lee grab the others.  
We hurry back to the infirmary where Hokuto and Mizura get them settled.  
"They're only unconsious." I say, placing the girl in a cot and covering her.  
"W-Where's Subaru?" She asks, eyes wide when Lee and Honno enter without him in their arms.

"He was... taken by the masked Shinobi..." I say quietly. Hokuto's eyes widen and she stands, moving across the room with her head lowered to help the others into their cots.  
Neji suddenly stands from behind me and walks over to Mizura.  
"Mizura isn't feeling well so he's taken a break from training." Hokuto calls from across the room. Neji turns back to Mizura and I know that he is examining him with his Byakugan. I see him stiffen slightly as he deactivates his Clan's Do-Jutsu.

Suddenly Mizura coughs, sitting up.  
"Are you alright?" Neji asks, kneeling beside the boy.  
"Mizura! You need to sleep more!" Hokuto calls. Mizura looks at his legs.

"I cant sleep at a time like this." He says, standing. Neji moves to help him but Mizura walks slowly away.  
"I can walk on my own." He says. We all watch as he makes his way to the door. Suddenly he stumbles and Hokuto darts over, slipping his arm around her shoulder.  
"Mizura please be careful!" She exclaims. I hear him mumble about being able to walk fine as the door closes. A little later, I head outside and grab a sturdy looking stick, whittling it ino a cane and wraping a colorful string around the top.  
_Looks good.  
_I hear the sound of footsteps as Neji aproaches.

"Kanami." He says. I look up.  
"Yeah? What's up, Neji?" I ask. He looks me directly in the eyes. Its kinda intimidating actually.  
"At this rate, Mizura will die." He says. My eyes widen slightly. "I sensed a disturbance in his Chakara, so I took a look. Even though he was resting, his Chakara has been increased to the limit." I stand. " At this rate, he'll be killed by his own Chakara."

I look down.  
"So thats why you got all tense..." I murmur. Suddenly Hokuto walks out from behind a nearby tree.  
"Its because of the star training." She says, a sort of determined look in her eyes.  
"H-Hokuto." I say, shocked. I hadn't known she was there.

...

A few minuet later, after hearing the awful history of the star and its powers, I head back into the infirmary and over to Mizura. I hold out the walking stick.  
"Here. Use this until you get better, I know you will." I say, smiling. Mizura takes the walking stick with wide, shocked eyes and watches me as I leave the building once more. I sit on a rock with the others, discussing the mission and it's progress.  
"It seems things have calmed quite a bit." Lee says. I nod, throwing a small rock down the hill. Hokuto waves at me from the infirmary and I smile, waving back.  
"I can tell you one thing, I will not forgive that star theif!" Honno exclaims. I look down.

"But if they dont use the star... they wont sufer during-" I stop.  
"Kanami-chan?" Lee asks. I stand quickly.  
"Thats it!" I exclaim, making everyone jump.

"Whats what? Who what? What?" Honno asks, confused. I look at everyone with wide eyes.  
"What if the woman who stole the star was trying to _stop _the suffering?! What if thats why the other masked man wanted it back?!" Everyone looks at me, still confused. I sigh.  
"Ok. So the first masked Shinobi, the woman, takes the star to stop the suffering. Right?" Everyone nods.  
"But Akahoshi ordered to have the star training reumed, right?" I nods again when Lee snaps his fingers.  
"So whoever took Subaru is trying to lure the theif out so that they can return it!" He says. Honno's eyes widen. Neji looks down.

"But... why Subaru?" He wonders aloud. I look at my legs.  
_Yeah... Why Subaru?_


	74. Sneakilly Sneakilly

Neji crosses his arms.  
"Well our mission is to protect the star. Once we retrieve and return it, what happens to it is out of our juristiction." He says. "Besides. We need more evidence to support that idea." I nod, though my brain tells me not to.  
_I've got a hunch.  
_"Lee and Honno, go check out Akahoshi's place." He says. Lee raises a thick eyebrow.  
"Again?" Neji nods, turning away from him and looking into the distance to his right.  
"Why would a Shinobi who could fly go into Hells Ravine? What's more, why kidnap Subaru?" He states. "I think something is happening behind the scenes on this mission."  
Meanwhile, the sun begins to rise.

Suddenly, Neji tenses, activating his Byakugan.  
"Neji?" I ask. He narrows his eyes, eyebrows furrowed.  
"This Chakara flow..." He trails off. I turn and follow the direction of his eyes.  
"It it either one of them?" I ask. Neji nods.  
"There's no mistake." Suddenly he takes out a kunai. "Who's there?" He calls. I whip out a kunai of my own, twirling it on my finger before grasping it tightly. Two me leap down on one knee.  
"Agent's of Konoha! The person who took the star has appeared." One of them says. I tense slightly and look over at Neji. He nods.  
"Where is he?" He asks, making it seem that he doesn't know that the theif is a woman in reality.  
"Akahoshi-dono is stalling the culprit by Hells Ravine." I nod, following the two men with Neji behind me.

Honno's POV:

I peer into the room, now upside down to me, through the wooden bar's of Akashoshi's residence. Lee sits beside me.  
"It does not seem that anyone is here." Lee says, scouring the room. I nod.  
"Maybe they left? I sense no one else in the building either..." I reply, moving closer to the bar's to get a better look inside. Lee perks up slightly.  
"Now is our chance." He says, a determined note in his voice. "Lets sneak in."  
_Sneakilly. _I nod, grinning at my own joke. Lee suddenly puts his hands together.

"Ninpou, Kabe-nuke no Jutsu." He says. I blink and turn to the empty space beside me.  
"Lee, since when did you learn Nin-Jutsu?..." Suddenly a door opens in the room.  
"Honno, it's ok! There's no one over here." Lee calls from across the room. I blanch for a moment.  
"What?! Thats not even Nin-Jutsu!" I gasp as I suddenly lose my grip on the roof, falling onto the balcony below.

"Honno-chan! Are you ok?" Lee asks, moving closer to the bar's. My eyebrow twitches as I sit up.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I say, standing and brushing myself off.  
We leave the room and creep quietly down the empty hall's of the building.  
_Something seems off... It's rather Suspicious.  
_A cold laugh sounds off in the back of my head. **_Well of course it's suspicious, child. That leader is hiding something pretty big up his sleeve. I can sense the tension in the building from when he was last here...  
_**I nod internally, taking Kira's word. I peek around the corner and down the next hall.  
_Your right. If I focus hard enough I can sense the unease._

_**Someone's coming...  
**_I let out a small gasp as a door opens nearby and leap onto the ceiling. Lee follows in suit.  
Suddenly the man, who seems to be a Medical Ninja, freezes and looks down at the papers in his hand.  
_This is bad! If we get caught snooping around in here we're done!  
_I feel my hand begin to slip and pray that I keep hold long enough. The man rubs the back of his head and leaves the building. I sigh, dropping onto the floor with Lee. We creep over to a dark room nearby. I peek through the bar's in the door with narrowed eyes.  
"Theres someone resting in there..." I murmur. Lee leans down beside me, rather closely.  
"Who might it be?" He wonders. For a strange reason, the urge to move over isn't compelling me. But why?  
I let out a small gasp. "Thats!..."

Lee's eyes widen. "Subaru-kun!"


	75. Honno-chan!

(Still Honno's POV:)

I go to move and open the door when I hear a loud, high pitched whistle.  
_Kanami!  
_I turn to Lee. "You investigate this further, I'll be back." I say. Lee blinks before noding and sliding the door open.

Kanami's POV:

I let out high pitched whistle as Neji narrow's his eyes.  
"There she is!" He mutters into my ear. "She's moving closer to Akahoshi." I nod, my eyes narrowing.  
"I need some anwsers from her..." I murmur, activating my Sharingan.  
Honno leaps down beside me.  
"You whistled?" She asks. I nod, still not understanding how her hearing is so superb.  
"We may need you if there's a fight going on." I say. Honno nods, running foreward slightly.  
Neji speeds up slightly.  
"Wait! A frontal attack won't work." He says. Honno chuckles darkly.

"I have a plan." She says. Neji lifts an eyebrow.  
"Plan?" Honno looks back, smirking.

"I'm gonna distract her so I'll leave the rest to you guys." She says. I nod.  
"Where's Lee?" I ask. Something green flashes in my vision.  
"I'm here." Lee says. Honno's eyebrows raise.

"That was quick." She comments.  
_What was quick? Did they figure something out?  
_Honno suddenly places her hands in Naruto's patented symbol.  
"Alright! Here we go, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Honno exclaims, leaping forward with several Shadow Clones.  
A giant beast made of light purple Chakara lashes at the clones, I smirk, noticing Honno's plan. _Your a genius! Distract them with a flashy Jutsu and then hide right under her nose!  
_Suddenly a rock in front of the woman turns onto Honno and she slams her fist into the woman's jaw.  
_Literally!  
_Akahoshi's eyes widen as I run over to Honno. "Honno! That was amazing!" I call as I jog to her side, highfiving her and deactivating my Sharingan.  
The woman's gas mask flies off revealing dulled brownish hair. She flies across the ground and closer to the edge of the Ravine. Suddenly the tension in the air spikes._  
_"Kujaku Myohou, Kemono!"  
Neji and Lee move forward as I whip around.  
"Honno, Kanami! Get out of there!" Neji calls. But the attack is too quick. The rock beneath me bursts and I grab onto the solid cliff face with a yelp.  
"Kanami! Honno!" I look down and watch Honno and the woman fall farther down below me. Honno's eyes widen and she lets out a wail.  
"Honno!" I yell. Suddenly the rock beneath my hand crumbles. I let out a gasp when something grabs my hand. Neji pulls me up by one arm and I collapse beside the ledge, breathing heavilly. Lee looks on with wide eyes. Honno's wail echo's through the rocky canyon before fading away. I clench my fists.

Neji activates his Byakugan, scouring the deadly gorge for any sign of either of the girls. He whips around and faces Akahoshi, anger burning in his eyes.  
"Why did you get Honno involved in that?!" He yells. Lee's eyes flash a mixture of disbelief, shock and sadness. I let out a small cough, my eyes watering. Akashoshi drops his Jutsu.

"It was an accident. If I hadn't attacked then _we _would have been the ones in danger." He says. "She will never know our gratitude for breaking the Mysterious Peacock Method. She was a good woman." I narrow my eyes, standing shakilly, my eyes hooded by my hair.  
"You..." I mutter. Akahoshi turns his attention to me.

"You..." I wrench my head up, lunging forward. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU BASTARD!" I yell. Neji grabs my arms holding me back. Tears stream from my face as I struggle against his grip. Akahoshi narrows his eyes.  
"Konoha Shinobi. Your mission is over." He says. Lee takes a tender step forward.  
"But we have not retrieved the star yet." He says, holding a hand up.  
Akahoshi turns away from us.  
"From here on we'll search for it ourselves. Good work." He says, walking away. I stop struggling and wipe my eyes, glaring at Akahoshi's back as he retreats into the forest. Lee walks over as Neji releases his grip on my upper arms.  
"I still feel like something's up..." Lee says sadly. I nod when suddenly there is a sensation of pressure in my lungs. I let out a series of coughs, sinking to my knees and holding my abdoment and throat.

"Kanami!" Lee gasps, kneeling beside me with Neji.  
Neji examines my behavior closely. "You must have inhaled some of the gas. Lets get you to an infirmary for treatment." He says, helping me stand. I nod and move slowly towards the village with the help of my team mates.


	76. She's back!

Once I get to the infirmary, doctors and nurses crowd me, giving me treatment for the gas. Once I finally got the poison out of my system they demanded that I stay in bed and they even set up an oxygen mask in case I had trouble breathing. Neji and Lee move towards the door and I remove the mask momentarilly.  
"We're going to keep investigating." Neji says quietly over the din of the infirmary. I nod.  
"Good luck." I say. Lee nods, a determined yet still saddened look in his eyes.

_Wait a minuet... Did he... Like Honno?!  
_As I reapply the gas mask after being pestered by a nurse, I ponder over this theory. My hands and legs are still trembling from shock. Suddenly I notice three or four people run past as the doctors and nurses leave the room.  
I narrow my eyes as I recognise Akahoshi among them. They enter a room beside me and begin to move across the room. I stand shakilly and remove the gas mask, stumbling over to the wall.  
"Wha... Subaru... escaped?!" I hear through the sound nullifying wall. My eyes widen.  
"Deepest apolo... heard that his... covered in injuries... let my guard down..." I hear a noise.  
"Most... Konoha... took him." My eyes widen and I let out a small gasp as they move across the room again. I stumble back over to the bed and launch under the covers, putting the gas mask on my face.

As they move past my room a man smirks.  
"I see. We just tell Konoha they were lost on the mission." Suddenly a doctor points into my room and makes a 'Shh' noise. They all freeze and look at me. I narrow my eyes, standing shakilly.

"What was that?" I ask darkly, my legs still trembling. "About my friends and I being... 'Lost on the Mission'?" Akahoshi smirks.

"Looks like you get to take one out already." He says victoriously. A man moves into the room, he wears a Hoshigakure forehead protector over black hair. He smirks.  
"I'll handle this twerp. Just tell them she died from the poison." He says. I grit my teeth, activating my Sharingan. A single sliver of doubt washes over his gaze and I smirk.  
I run at him with a determined yell and throw a punch, which he blocks. He puts his hands in the patented symbol and I narrow my eyes, dodging to the left as purple Chakara lunges for me. There is a sudden throbbing pain in my head and I deactivate my Sharingan.  
_What is going on with these headache-  
_I fly against the wall and cough up some bile as a large beast made of purple Chakara slams into my stomach. The battle continues as the sky darkens and I take a good beating.  
There is a smal burst of light that illuminates the room for an instant and my eyes widen as the man's Chakara grows in size, bursting through some of the wooden planks above. The Chakara lunges for me at his command and wraps around my throat, slamming me against the wall.

I make a choking noise and claw at the Chakara with trembling hands. There is the sound of rushed footsteps and suddenly the man falls to the ground, unconsious. I collapse into a fit of coughing and the others run into the room.  
"Kanami-chan!" Lee exclaims. They help me stand up and I look around the room. Thats when I notice Honno standing there.  
"H-Honno?!" I exclaim. She sticks her tongue out a me.  
"Yo." She says. My mouth hangs open slightly.

"But I saw you fall over the cliff! How?!" I ask. Honno looks out the window beside me at the training grounds.  
"Subaru's mother saved me." She says quietly.

"Eh?!" I say, still confused. She chuckles.  
"We'll explain on the way home." She says. I hang my head.  
"I just realised..." I say. Neji closes his eyes.  
"We're gonna hear it from Tsunade-samma..." He finishes. We all sigh.


	77. Akamaru Infected

*Timeskip*

Tsunade examines the paper in her hand closely.  
"While on a mission to guard the star, the precious artifact was destroyed. This was not merely a failure to carry out the mission!" She snaps, looking up. I look down at my feet, shuffling them against the wood slightly.  
"The results from this could be severe!..." I look up as she pauses, smiling slightly at our fear. "Well that's how it would normally be. There haven't been any complaints from Hoshigakure over the breaking of the star you were to protect." We all sigh with relief. "On top of this, the person who gave us our commission was the substitute Hoshikage, Akahoshi. So the mission itself is trash." My eyebrow's furrow.

"What happened to them?" I ask. Tsunade leans back in her chair.  
"It seems that the three criminals will recieve harsh punishment from the village." She says. I smile.  
"Whew. I'm glad." I murmur. I suddenly hear a loud voice drifting up to the building and I peer over at the window. I sigh.  
"It seems Naruto's gotten his hands on Subaru." I turn towards the door. "I should go break them up..." I close the door gently behind me.

*Timeskip to a few weeks later*

"Huh? What do you mean 'Watch Akamaru'?" I ask. Tsunade leans her arm on the desk.  
"You know of the incident where someone infiltrated the other day, correct?" Tsunade questions. I nod, still confused.  
"But I heard Kiba took care of that?" I say. Tsunade nod, moving to continue.  
"Yes but it was much more than that." She says. My eyebrows raise.

"Before Kiba could apprehend the intruder, he used pills to commit suicide." My face slackens slightly.  
"Suicide?" I murmur. "After doing some research," Tsunade continues. "I was able to determine that the enemies were foreigners who used a special type of battle technique. Most likely he took his life to seal that secret away." She says. "To put it bluntly, its Biological Warfare."

"Eh?" I say, scratching my cheek. Tsunade nods.  
"With this special bacteria, the one infected will slowly lose control of himself, eventually losing all control over his body. It's a terrible weapon." My eyes widen.  
"Don't tell me Akamaru was!..." I exclaim. Tsunade nods again.

"There is a possibility Akamaru is infected."

Kiba's POV:

I watch quietly as Shino and Hinata train, trying to put my mind at ease. I peer down at Akamaru and he lets out a few low barks.  
"He still doesn't look too good..." Hinata says quietly, walking over. I stand.

"Yeah. Akamaru isnt feeling too good today, so we're gonna stop training for the day." I say. Akamaru stands slowly and we start to walk away. Suddenly there is a loud buzzing noise behind me and I turn to see bugs scouring over Akamaru's body. He falls to the ground, attempting to shake them off.  
"What are you doing, Shino?!" I exclaim, kneeling beside my friend. Shino hurries over, throwing his arms out to call the bugs back in. The bugs dont move, but rather swarm in greater numbers around Akamaru.  
"Shino! Hurry up and do something!" I exclaim, attempting to brush the bugs away. I wrench my head up. "Shino!"  
Shino puts his hand in a symbol and he puts his arms out, the bugs finally retreat back to him.

"The insects suddenly stopped listening to me. I'm sorry." He says. I grit my teeth.  
"Geeze. This is no joke, huh?" I mutter. I pick Akamaru up."Anyways, we're heading back now. Later." I say, turning towards home.

Kanami's POV:

I trail Kiba and Akamaru silently through the tree's, hoping they don't spot me.  
_Eh. I've got a good cover story if they do-  
_Suddenly Kiba and Akamaru look up, directly into my tree. I leap down, giving him a sheepish smile.  
"Hehe, I guess you found me out huh?" I say. Kiba raises an eyebrow. "I'm working on my tracking skills." I lie. "I was trying to see how long it would take for you or Akamaru to find me out." I say. He blinks at me and I turn around, winking at him.  
"I'm gonna go trail Hinata next. Later!" I say, trying to sound normal. I get a good distance away and decide to rub my jacket along the tree's nearby to fool Akamaru's sense of smell. Then, I conceal my Chakara signature.  
_That should do it._

I follow them to their house and my stomach rumbles. I decide to head into the village for something to eat.  
I cross in front of Kiba's yard when suddenly Akamaru lets out a bark, leaping for me from his spot in front of the door. I catch him in my hands and hold him at arms length when he suddenly bites my hand.  
"Akamaru..." I murmur. Suddenly Kiba's door opens. I peer at him and his sister from behind his dog, who still has his jaws clamped to my hand mind you, with wide eyes. He doesnt have his jacket on and Hanna wears her veterinarian coat.  
"Akamaru its alright. Its just Kanami." He says, walking over. Kiba lets out a small noise as he notices the feral look in Akamaru's eyes.

"Hey, Akamaru!" He says loudly. Akamaru growls teeth sinking into my skin. I wince slightly.  
"Akamaru!" Kiba yells. Suddenly Akamaru goes back to normal, making a small whimpering noise.  
I hand Akamaru to Kiba and he gives me a sorry look.  
"What are you doing here?" He asks. I point in the direction of the village.

"I was going to get something to eat. I just got done traking Hinata." I say. Kiba nods.  
"Well, anyway's come in. We should get that bite teated so it doesnt get infected." He says. I nod, holding the bitten hand in my other one and following Kiba into his home. I take a seat at the dinner table while Hanna grabs a first-aid kit.  
Hanna puts some weird looking anti-biotic on the bite and I wince.  
"Ouch!" I mutter. Kiba sits down opposite me.

"Sorry again about the bite." I say. I nod, smiling.  
"Its no worrys! I probably smell funny after trailing people all day." I lie again. Kiba smirks, pinching his nose.  
"You do stink, I can smell you from here." He jokes. I glare at him.  
"Says Dog Breath." I say back, making a triumphant face as he blanches and smells his breath. Hanna wraps my hand up.  
"Good to go." She says. I smile at her.  
"Thanks, Hanna-san." I say. Hanna smiles back at me and soon I am out the door, heading for my house as the sky darkens.


	78. KIBA!

**(A/N: Ok guys! So I just had a big old Carnival with this chapter and I went a little baby bit overboard so it's longer than my usual chapters. I honestly had to stop myself from continuing and update it where it is I had so much fun writing this. So hope you guys love it, here's Chapter 78!)**

I stand before Tsunade the next day, hands behind my back.  
"Like I said, the only really eventful thing that happened yesterday was that My hand was bitten and Shino's bugs attacked Akamaru on their own accord." I explain for possibly the third time that morning. Tsunade looks at the paper in her hand.  
Suddenly Shizune bursts into the room.  
"Eh? Shizune-san?" I ask. "Whats wrong?"

"There's trouble, Tsunade-samma!" She exclaims. My gaze hardens as my eyes widen.  
"Could it have something to do with Akamaru?!" I ask hurriedly. Shizune gives me a pittiful look.

*Timeskip*

I lean against Tsunade's desk, anger flashing in my eyes.  
"Whats the deal with taking Akamaru into custody?!" I demand. Tsunade bustles through her paper's calmly.  
"The culprit of last nights incident was Akamaru. The evidence has been gathered. Under the current situation, this had to be done." She replys calmly. I grit my teeth. " Right now the Medical team is gatheres and is desperatly working around the clock to save Akamaru. Dont panic." She says. I blink, eyebrows furrowing.

"But what if that fails?" I ask. Tsunade pauses, looking me in the eyes.  
"If that happens we'll have no choice but to put Akamaru down." She confirms. My eyes widen.  
"What?! But you-" I cut off as Shizune opens the door.  
"Inuzuka Kiba has taken Akamaru and run off." She states. "Tsunade-samma, what should we do?" I look over my shoulder at her with wide eyes.  
"Think of the worst possible scenario then send the special pursuit team." Tsunade says riskly, her gaze hardening.  
"Special... Pursuit, dont tell me you're thinking?!..." I say, turning back to Tsunade. When she doesnt anwser my eyebrows furow.  
"Tsunade-samma!" I exclaim. She looks down.

"Its hard for me too." She says softly. My face slackens. I clench my fists, my eyes sparkling in determination. I whip around, racing out the door.  
"Damn it!" I mutter. I race out into the woods.

"Kiba! Kiba!" I call, my black hair whipping around behind me. I land in a clearing, looking around as wind blows past me.  
"Kiba, where are you?" I murmur. I search until night falls, activating my Sharingan long before. Suddenly a loud, deep howl peirces through the air. I deactivate my Sharingan.  
"That way!" I murmur, leaping in the direction of the sound. I run through the woods when I spot the grey of Kiba's jacket.  
"Kiba!-" I stop beside him and gasp as I look up at Akamaru, him having grown an unsurmountable size. I've only seen that feral look in his eyes once before.  
_Oh no! Akamaru!_

"I wont hand Akamaru over to anyone! Not even you!" Kiba exclaims suddenly, moving to hit me with a kunai. I deflect it with my own kunai, my hand shaking slightly as my eyes widen.  
"Kiba!..." I gasp. His eyes narrow.  
"You came here to kill him, didn't you?!" He demands. My hand shakes against the force kiba is applying in his attack.  
"No! Kiba, I came because I was worried!" I say, praying he understands. Kiba's pupils narrow and his eyebrows furrow as he puts mre pressure on the kunai.  
"Thats a lie! Didnt Hokage-samma tell you to do that?!" He yells. I fall to the ground and look at him, a hurt look in my eyes.  
"She told me to make sure he didnt get out of hand! Not to kill him!" I exclaim. I gasp, leaning back as Kiba aims a punch at my face and I block his kunai again.

"Kiba please! listen to me!" I say, eyebrows turned up in worry. "Kiba there's a special pursuit team on their way right now!" I say. Kiba's eyes widen and he makes distance between us. I leap up, hurt flashing in my eyes.  
"Their going to be here nay minuet. When that happens Akamaru may be in bigger danger." I say quietly. "So before that happens, me and you need to be helping him! Not fighting!" I call. Kiba's anger falters for a moment before he clutches the kunai, rushing at me.

"Thats a lie!" He yells. I gasp.  
"Kiba!" I exclaim, eyes widening as I barely block another attack, his kunai's tip a few inches from my nose. I shove him back, my eyes watering.  
"Why wont you just listen, Kiba!" I plead. I hear a voice behind us and turn as several Ninken run into the area, surrounding Akamaru.  
"Kiba! Kanami! You guys fall back!" Hanna calls. Kiba's eyes widen.

"Nee-chan! N-No way..." He murmurs. "Hey, Nee-chan! What are you going to do to Akamaru with that?" He asks. Hanna casts a calm gaze over her younger brother.  
"Its a cure I got from Hokage-samma. I'll inject him with this." She says. I wipe my eyes.  
"So, that will cure him?" I ask, a small smile forming on my face. Hanna's eyes narrow.

"The odds are 50/50." She says. Doubt flashes through my features.  
"And if it fails, the opposite will happen and Akamaru will become increasingly more violent. Right now, we have to gamble on this." She says. Kiba looks down.  
"Damn it." He mutters.

I turn to Hanna.  
"I'll help." I say, determined. She nods and I put my hands in a fimiliar symbol. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I say, making a good couple of Shadow Clones beside the dogs.  
"Kiba, you'll get in the way if you stay there! Are you helping or not?" Honno calls. I look over at Kiba and scoot closer to him.  
"Lets go, Kiba." I say quietly to his back. Akamaru sends a ferile glare at Kiba and Hanna looks forward, determination in her eyes.  
"Forget that coward. If you're ready, lets go Kanami." She says. I watch Kiba for a moment before noding, turning back to Akamaru.  
"Aim for his legs! I'll stop his movement." Hanna calls. I nod with a small grunt, leaping upward and flinging Shurikens with Chakara Strings around Akamarus legs and tying them down to rocks. He growls, struggling to move. He falls over and I launch ontop of him with some clones, pressuring some Chakara into his system to hold him down. I ignore the light headed feeling I have as sweat falls into Akamaru's ruffled fur. Hanna goes to slide in and inject Akamaru but he flings her away, along with me and as I skid to a stop near Kiba, the clones disperse and the Chakara strings break. The cure rolls over near Kiba's foot. I sit up with a grunt.

"It seems we have no choice." Hanna says. My head snaps towards her. "We have to knock him out." she says. My eyes widen.  
"But-"  
"Stop!" Kiba yells suddenly, I turn quickly to face him. "I said stop, Akamaru." He says quietly, his eyes hooded by his jacket hood.  
"Kiba..." I murmur. He walks forward slowly, abandoning the cure.  
"Akamaru..." He murmurs. "My scent... Have you forgotten it already?" He asks.  
_Pine... and Akamaru... _"We've been together since we were both small, weren't we?" He stops before a growling Akamaru and I sit up fully, my body coursing with worry for the Inuzka boy.  
"Akamaru. Why? Why did you become like this? Please remember... Akamaru!" Kiba murmurs, arms shaking. Akamar's eyes widen and he leaps into the air, signs of his pupils gone.  
_Kiba! _Im too frightened and worried to yell so my arms shake. "Gomen, Akamaru. I'm always putting you in such terrible situations..." He says, standing calmly as his best friend lunges for him in the air. "Gomen, Akamaru. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry Akamaru." My eyes water as I notice the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm such a shitty owner, huh?" He says, his voice quavering. "But I'll always be with you!" Kiba yells, over the din of Akamaru's feral howls. Suddenly Akamaru's pupils are visible as a cloud of dirt and dust rises, Akamaru's body plunging into the ground.  
"Kiba... Kiba!" I yell, tears falling from my eyes as I launch up, staggering and race through the cloud of dust.


	79. Bridge Builder? Not again!

Hanna shoots up and dashes over to the white that is Akamaru and injects the cure into his neck. With a whimper, Akamaru rapidly reduces in size and is a shaking puppy again. I reach down and hold him gently in my arms. I turn to Hanna.  
"Call a Medical Squad. I'll do what I can for them." I say, trying to stay as calm as possible. Hanna nods, leaping away swiftly.  
I set Akamaru down carefuly and hurry over to a lump in the ground. My eyes widen and I let out a gasp under my breath as I take in Kiba's condition.  
"Oh my god Kiba..." I murmur, moving him into a stable position. I wrap some of the less major wounds and try to clean him up the best I can. My eyes begin to water and I pause from putting a bandage on his cheek. I lean down and lay my arms across his chest, weeping silently.  
"Your such an idiot you know that?" I say quietly. I hear the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching at a high speed and wipe my eyes, sitting up and going back to patching Kiba's cheek.

A few moments ater a medical squad bursts through the undergrowth and hurries over to Kiba and Akamaru. I stand, moving to the side so I don't get in their way. I stand there, silent as everyone leaves the clearing.  
_He went through so much... Just for Akamaru...  
_I leap into the tree's and hurry to the hospital in the dark of the night.

*Timeskip*

"If the medical team had gotten there any later, he would have been in real danger." Tsunade say, the morning after the incident. "If Akamaru's attack had hit his vital points, he would have definatly lost his life." I nod, fighting back some of my nervous tendancys.  
_Lost his... life?  
_Its almost insane to think that Kiba would have survived, but he did. Luckly he was going to make a healthy recovery, though he wont be taking walks for a while. "Geeze. So this is what they mean by being 'Blessed with Bad Luck'." Tsunade continues, rubbing her arm.

"Thats not it." I jump at the sound of Kiba's voice but a happy smile forms on my face.  
"Kiba!" I exclaim, running over to his bed. "Your awake!" Kiba turns his head to Tsunade, him being covered in bandages and looking like a mummy.  
"When he came at me, Akamaru just barely missed my vital organs. He desperatly used the last of his strength as a way of stopping himself." He says, gazing at the wounded puppy sleeping on a pillow nearby. "He was desperatly fighting with himself."

I turn to the pillow, a small smile on my face.  
_Good boy, Akamaru.  
_I leave the room at the orders of a doctor and continue home. Kiba will be in the hospital for the next few days, so I'll just visit later.  
After getting a good nights sleep and helping an old man plant rice in his feilds, I head over to the hospital to see how Kiba's recovery is doing. A nuse leads me to his room and she opens the door slightly.  
"Mr. Inuzuka, you have a visitor." She says sweetly, opening the door and letting me in before closing it behind me. Kiba smirks as I sit in a chair beside his bed.  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" I ask. Kiba nods slightly.  
"A lot better, though they wont let us out of here yet." He says. I cross my arms, leaning back on the chair.  
"Its because your injured and you actually need to _recover _before you can leave a hospital." I say pointedly. Kiba looks down.  
"Hey... Kanami." He says. I sit up. "Yeah?"  
"Im sorry... about the other day. I attacked you and I shouldn't have..." He apologises, trailing off. I sit up, giving him a smile.  
"Its alright. You were fighting something I would have gladly given my life for if I needed to." I say, eyes watering slightly. Kiba looks at me and blinks.  
"Kanami?" He asks quietly. I shake my head, a single tear faling down my cheek.  
"I'm fine, really. I.. I really don't know whats up with me." I say with a chuckle, trying to be cheery though I can't ignore the tears trailing down my face. "Just seeing you and Akamaru all bandaged up makes me worried or something. So I'm just happy your ok." I wipe my face and smile and Kiba grins.  
"Good. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I made you cry for any other reason." Kiba says softly. He starts to sit up and my arm shoots forward, pushing him back onto the matress.  
"Dont push yourself!" I exclaim ad he winces slightly. He nods, giving in. I hear a small, muffled bark and look over at Akamaru's little bed. I reach over and pat his head gently. "Hey, Akamaru." I say quietly. I look out the window and stand.

"I should go. I'm gonna go ask Tsunade for another mission." I say. Kiba nods, smiling.  
"Good luck!" He calls as I open the door. I look over my shoulder and poke my tongue out at him, winking and closing the door behind me. I head over to the Hokage Tower and knock tentively on the door.  
"Come in." Tsunade calls through the door. I open the door carefuly and close it behind me.  
"Tsunade-samma. I was wondering if you have any missions that still need doing?" I ask politely. Tsunade looks up at me from her papers.  
"Yes actually. Its a C-rank." She says. I nod. "You will be escorting a bridge builder back to the Hidden Grass Village." She says. I raise an eyebrow.  
"This wont be like the Zabusa Momochi incident will it?" I ask warily. Tsunade shakes her head.

"No, the commissioner has confirmed the submission is correct." She says. I nod and she motions for Shizune to retrieve the bridge builder. Shizune leaves the room and returns a moment later with a rather young looking man in Grass Village garments.  
"This is Zenchō. You are to protect him from bandits and theives." Tsunade says. I nod, turning to Zencho.  
"When will you be prepaired to leave?" I ask. Zencho bows.  
"Whenever you are ready." He says. I look out the window and turn back to him. "Meet me at the gate in 30 minuets." I say. He nods and we leave, going our separate ways.


	80. Zencho the pervert

I meet Zencho by the gate after 30 minuets with my backpack in tow. He waits patiently as I approach the gate, strapping the backpack over his shoulders.  
"Lets get going then." I say, pulling out the map. He peeks over my shoulder at the map. He points to an area I have marked.  
"The land around that area is unstable. I suggest we go this way." He says, pointing slighty off to the right. I nod.  
"Alright. So, if we make hurry, we can make it to the nearby Post-Town before nightfall." I say, looking up from the map. Zencho nods.  
I peek at him from the corne of my eye and put my hands in my pockets.  
"So, whats it like in Kusagakure? If you don't mind me by asking." I add. Zencho smiles.  
"Its great! The surrounding forests are so lush and the overall lifestyle is amazing!" He says enthusiastically, his smooth voice rippling through my head.  
"Sounds like a wonderful place." I say. I peer up at him. "So what were you in Konoha for?" I ask. He rubs his head.

"Well, I needed some supplies for the bridge I'm building. All of our hardware stores were out but I asked around and heard there was a shipment being delivered to Konoha." He explains. I nod.  
"Im currently repairing a bridge that collapsed in the South. Its a crucial for our imports from the Earth Country so it needs to be fixed quickly." He says. I nod.  
We reach the Post-Town at the expected time and hurry to bed. The next morning we eat a guick breakfast before heading out again.

I peek at the map.  
_Normally it would take about four days to get to Kusagakure, but with the added shortcut it will take about six...  
_I suddenly sense a precence to our left and I put the map away. "Looks like we're going the right way." I say, to play off that I didn't know the band of theives were surrounding us. I peek to my right and I notice something glint in a tree.  
"Duck!" I exclaim, pulling Zencho's head down as a kunai flies past. Four theives leap from the tree's each carrying heavy weapons such as a large battle axe.  
"Die!" One of them exclaims, swinging a large club at me. I shove Zencho downward and leap, flipping back in mid air. Zencho gasps as the club barely grazes his hand.  
"Katon, Small fire stream!" I exclaim, sucking in a breath. I twirl in the air and spit a thin stream o fire as I do. It melts any nearby object and I land as the theives leap back in fright. I activate my Sharingan and run forward, slamming my fist into a theif's jaw and kicking another two in the gut. I flip and slam a Chakara filled fist into the last's stomach, sending him flying through a tree and into the forest. I deactivate my Sharingan.

"Zencho. Are you ok?" I ask. Zencho nods, standing with awe filled eyes.  
"That was amazing!" He exclaims. I smile and we continue on our way. As the days pass I can't help but notice him peeking at me every now and then from the corner of his eyes.  
_What's up with him? _I wonder.  
On the way we are attacked again by another few squads of bandits and eventually we make it into a safe territory.  
"One day away from the village." I say. Zencho smiles.

"Thats a relief. Then such a pretty woman wont have to go through the trouble of guarding me." He says slyly. I raise an eyebrow and peek at him from the corner of my eyes. He smirks at me and I look away with narrowed eyes.  
Zencho suddenly stops ahead of me.  
"Is something wrong, Zencho-san?" I ask. Zencho turns to me, his smirk still playing at his features.  
"Oh, nothing wrong. I just have alot on my mind." He says, walking towards me. I back up.  
"L-Like what?" I ask, nervous. My back hits a tree and I stiffen.  
"LIke you leaving Konoha and being my wife." Zencho says, leaning over me. His am rests on the tree above me.  
"L-Leave Konoha?!" I gasp. Zencho nods, trailing his finger under my chin. I make a face as he lifts my gaze to his. I grit my teeth.  
"Yes, thats correct. Such a pretty woman shouldnt be throwing her life away as a crummy Ninja." he says. I narrow my eyes.  
"I'd never abandon Konoha! Especially not for the scum that talk bad about Ninja's!" I exclaim, ducking beneath his arm and starting back for the village.  
_Ugh, I didnt think I'd be guarding a pervert.  
_Zencho still cant seem to keep his eyes off me. He grits his teeth.

We near the village on the last day, all has been quiet between Zencho and I.  
Suddenly Zencho grabs my wrist painfully, wrenching it towards him.  
"I just cant seem to help myself." He mutters into my ear. My eyes widen as he grabs my other wrist pinning me against a tree.  
I struggle against his grip and go to move my legs but find them blocked by one of Zencho's own.  
"Who cares about the bridge when I could have a pretty young wife instead?" He says darkly. I twist and wrench myself around but its no use.  
_Wow. Who would have thought? Taken down by a pervert.  
_"Ngh! Let me go!" I exclaim. Zencho smirks, leaning close to my face.  
"Why dont you just forget Konoha and that Inuzuka boy? Why dont you come with me? i'll buy you anything you need." He says. I twist.  
"N-never!" I say angrilly, struggling against Zencho's grip.  
"Hn. Well I just cant seem to have anyone else so..." He trails off, moving closer to my face.

"Well I dont think this situation seems right." someone says. I look up with wide eyes and spot Kakashi in a tree nearby.  
"Kakashi-Sensei!" I exclaim. Zencho's head snaps up, just for Kakashi to leap down and knock him out.  
"You ok?" He asks me. I nod, my eyebrows furrowed and a light color across my cheeks.  
"Taku. Never thought I'd get a mission where I'd get sexually assulted." I mutter.


	81. Determination, The Final Chapter!

**(A/N: Ok guys so this is the final chapter of this story and I just wanna say that this was sooo much fun to write and I loved seeing the comments this story got. I didn't think it was all to good at first but seeing that so many people follow this story it makes me feel like I've accomplished this! Now I know what your all thinking, 'What?! Final Chapter?!' don't worry. I'm gonna do a sequel or whatever to this, beginning at the first episode of Shippuden. :) So enjoy the last chapter!)**

After dropping that useless piece of trash off in the Hidden Grass Village, I start my trek home with Kakashi.  
"So, Sensei. Why were you all the way out here?" I ask, peering up at him. He looks up at the sky.  
"Well I was on a mission in Earth Country, so I was on my way home." I say. I raise an eyebrow.  
"What kind of mission was it?" I ask. He peers at me from the corner of his eye.  
"Eh, nothing special." He comments. I raise my eyebrow higher.  
_Alright...  
_"So what was all that back there?" Kakashi asks, nodding back from the direction we had come.  
"I had to guard that pervert of a bridge builder." I say, gritting my teeth. "Abandon Konoha. As if."  
Kakashi raises an eyebrow but asks nothing more of it.

After a long 5 day trek back, I enter the village with Kakashi to find that a lot of the higher-ups are watching the borders. I turn to Kakashi.  
"Im gonna go ask Tsunade what's going on." I say. Kakashi nods and I speed off towards the Hokage Tower. I drop my backpack through my window as I pass. Leaping into the tower, I speed towards Tsunade's office. I rap on the door. "Tsunade-samma?" I ask.  
"Come in." She says. I enter the room to find a mountin of Explosive Tag's piled ontop of her desk.  
"Whats going on?" I ask. Tsunade examines a Tag.  
"Well. The master trap master infiltrated Konoha and set up this elaborate trap to destroy us. But he died before it could set off and I'm removing the red alert status as we speak." She says calmly. I blanch.  
"Eh." I say quietly. Tsunade chuckles, looking up from the tag.  
"So, how'd the mission go?" She asks. My eyebrows furrow and I blush slightly.  
"Well I had to guard a pervert the whole way and he sexually harassed me so I'd say pretty darn good." I say, crossing my arms. Tsunade blanches for a moment before bursting into a fit of the giggles.  
"Whats so damn funny? Its pretty embarassing when your Sensei has to help you out of that kind of situation!" I exclaim. Tsunade laughs again and I grumble turning and stalking from the room.

I exit the Tower, walking aimlessly through town. I heard Naruto would be leaving at about this time.  
_Seems like he's got a plan... I know I haven't... _With a determined look in my eyes, I set out to find Kakashi or somebody. I've got plenty of interests when it comes to improving my skills, so really whoever I find will be good.  
_I have always wanted to learn about poisons and what not... _I turn back to Hokage Tower._ Maybe... Tsunade-samma would help me out...  
_I decide to ask her tomorrow.

The next day, I eat an apple and head out for the tower quickly, hoping to get there before noon and ask Tsunade some questions.  
I enter Tsunade's office briskly and she looks up from her paperwork.  
"Yes?" She asks. I look her in the eyes, my confidence unwavering.  
"I was wondering, since your a Medical Ninja do you know anything about poisons?" I ask. Tsunade nods, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, why?" She asks. My gaze hardens, determination blazing through my body.  
"I'd like you to teach me how to use poisons, if your willing to." I say. Tsunade blinks before chuckling.  
"Alright. I may teach you some other things too. Just know I wont go easy on you." I perk up, eyes sparkling.  
"Really?!" I ask. Tsunade nods again. "We can start tomorrow." She replys. I bow.  
"Thanks so much, Hokage-samma!" I say, exiting the room. A bounce in my step, I head to Naruto's place. He'll be leaving pretty soon.  
I hop onto the roof outside his window and peek in. Naruto sweeps the floor buissily.  
"Wow, spring cleaning?" I joke. Naruto turns around with a smile.  
"Oh! hey, Kanami-chan!" He says. I smile.  
"I just came to wish you luck with training, since you'll be gone for a while I hear." I say. Naruto nods, giving me a thumbs up.  
"Im definatly going to get stronger!" He says. I grin.  
"Alright, well I'll leave you too it." I give him a small salute. "Later." I spring away from Naruto's house and smile.  
_Im gonna miss him._

I notice Honno, Choji, Shino and Kiba watching Tenten and Lee sparring nearby and decide to join them.  
"Whats she so mad about?" I ask. Kiba looks up at me and grins.  
"Being left out of the mission." He replys.  
"Kanami and I didn't get to go! How do you think she felt as well?!" Tenten exclaims, moving to his Lee in the face with a fist.  
"Gaara's like her best friend!" I smirk.

"Im kinda gonna miss Naruto." Choji says. I nod.  
"Yeah. Me too." I say quietly.  
Its going to be a lot quieter, thats for sure.


End file.
